MULTIVERSERS
by FallenVengeance
Summary: Just as Tom and Jerry thought they could lead normal lives like other normal cats and mice, a professor pulls them back, and now their job is to save Fan Made Island from becoming a wicked man's land.


Tom and Jerry waited for a taxi to arrive. They're in a laboratory. Spike's laboratory in America.

It's been ten years since they left their home again. Ten years later, it is back to normal. Tom and Jerry decided to leave Fan-Made Island. They have stayed there for too long. They've missed out on a lot of stuff happening in America. Besides, they miss home too.

The duo got into a taxi and decided to take a trip to McDonalds first to packet their lunch. They ordered some fries and burgers before bringing it back home. McDonalds was just a stone's throw away from their house.

"Hey, Jerry." Tom started talking while walking. It had been minutes they've kept quiet after the transportation, "Do you think we did the right thing by leaving Fan-Made Island? Leaving Yi Ling and her friends there?"

"Everyone misses home, don't they, Tom?" Jerry asked, "We may have the best memories with them, but we're bound to leave them one day. We need to give them privacy. Additionally, we're tired from all these happening in Fan-Made Island. We aren't getting any younger. It's time we rest."

The two then reached their house.

"Finally, Tom. We're back in our home, before all this shit happened. Still the best place to be in." Jerry smiled, standing outside their house in America.

"I really hope we could rest from now on." Tom said, "Don't you wish for that too?"

"I do, Tom." Jerry said.

"Nothing's the same anymore, though. My owner, Spike, Tyke. They all died. We're all alone without Yi Ling and friends."

"I'm sometimes worried for her too, but we shouldn't care into her life too much anymore. She got Haribo and Mei Ren. Besides, it's time for us to take a gracious rest."

They walked into their house and sneezed immediately.

"It's dusty as fuck." Tom said.

"We need a big ass cleaner."

Tom took a vacuum cleaner to vacuum the dust while Jerry took a pail of water and sponge to scrub the whole house. It certainly took a long time. By the time they're done with cleaning, it was eleven in the night.

Tom and Jerry finished their last part of cleaning before coming back to the living room. They looked around the house.

"Damn, we did so much in six hours." Tom said, "I can't believe we made this house spick and span. Our efforts have not gone to wasted."

"I agree." Jerry then went to the shower and washed himself. As Tom walked to his room, he took out a note from his table in his room. It was the note Spike had gave them 9 years ago.

"Dear friends, I have wrote a letter as I found out that there are going to be worlds colliding, and the cause of it is a earthquake in Fan-Made island that affected the island itself so badly that it also affected people living in Earth and different parts of the world. I tried everything: make a portal to space to stop it, ask astronauts to do shit by putting barriers near the worlds, but I can't stop them... we can't. Prepare for the worst. 6 hours later would be the doomsday of our lives: the worlds colliding with each other. Stay safe and I hope you take care of my son cause I can't. I need to see how to not get injured and survive safely. Thanks pals, for all I know you're the best people I've ever met. Sincerely, Spike"

Tom smiled at the note, "Memories."

**FallenVengeance Presents**  
**A 215Productions Collaboration**

**2 years later...**

Far at the big and snowy mountains, a car with his friends were playing chess.

"I'm going to move my piece," one of the car's friend said. The guy looked carefully, then looked at the friend and moved his king.

"Checkmate." The car smiled, "You're cornered."

"Shit, you're so good at this!" The friend laughed.

Another guy went to the oldest guy that looked a lot like Circle Tracker.

"Daniel, I found out that your son's alive. Look!" The guy took out all the photos that have Circle Tracker and Faith in there.

Daniel shot an evil smile, "Frank? He's alive? Now, since he's alive. I shall rip his balls! I'll make sure he pay! I'll make sure he doesn't get away with what he did to my parents!"

Daniel drove himself to his own house and took some knifes and a samurai sword and kept it in his backpack.

The red color Circle Tracker then drove to the house of the friend who told him that Frank is alive.

"Is it true?" Daniel asked.

"It is!" The friend said, showing the pictures of Circle Tracker fighting Percy and he and a girl on the bed.

"What the fuck is that?" Daniel asked, pointing at the picture of Circle Tracker having his maternal grandfather, Optimus Prime's weapon.

"That's the weapon that Optimus Prime kept and then it was passed down to Circle Tracker for him to keep."

"Hmm, okay." Daniel nodded, then pointed at a picture where Circle Tracker was fighting Percy.

"Oh, that one!" His friend explained, "When Percy Jackson pushed Faith down, Circle Tracker got angry and went to beat the shit out of him."

Daniel looked at many of the pictures until he saw someone familiar.

"Melchilo." Daniel said when looking at Melchilo eating with Edward and Pink Panther.

"Circle Tracker has been leading a good life recently." The friend said.

"I shall make him remember what he has done to my parents!" Daniel was about to drive off when he turned back again.

"Where is he now?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, but he's attending a wedding in Fan-Made Island," The friend smiled, "Have fun."

"Definitely," Daniel said before going off.

**"MULTIVERSERS"**

In Fan-Made Island, Yi Ling closed her daughter, Mei Ren's room door. She then went to the living room and sat beside Haribo.

"Haribo," Yi Ling looked at him, "Would Tom and Jerry be fine? I don't want anything to happen to them."

"It's okay, Yi Ling." Haribo patted her shoulder, "Tom and his friends would be fine."

"I'm just worried for them." Yi Ling said.

"Be more worried about yourself." Haribo looked at her, "You're always the target for bad guys. You'd better watch your surroundings."

"I understand, you yellow bear." Yi Ling replied.

"Glad you do." Haribo said, "Get to sleep. We need to send Mei Ren to school early tomorrow, don't we?"

Yi Ling nodded her head and went into her room.

"Good night, Haribo." She muttered.

"Good night, Yi Ling." Haribo replied.

Circle Tracker was running after two old cars. As they are running, they are carrying two bags of money each.

"Stop right there!" Circle Tracker screamed. The two old cars tried to dodge some traffic while Circle Tracker collided with another car.

The old cars went to steal a Lamborghini Reventon parked in the carpark and drove away. Circle Tracker saw a Ferrari FFX and stole it too.

Soon, they drove until the traffic junction. As they were about to make a right turn, Circle Tracker stepped hard on the accelerator with his wheels and rammed onto the Lamborghini. The Lamborghini then over-flipped many times before coming to a stop in the middle of the junction.

Circle Tracker got out of his car. He was about to move forward to get them out of the car when two oil tankers driving at high speed collided onto the Lamborghini at the same time. Before Circle Tracker could run away, the two oil tankers exploded with the Lamborghini, causing Circle Tracker to be impacted by the explosion as he flew a few kilometers away.

Circle Tracker woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. His whole body was sweating. He turned to Faith, his wife, who was beside him, sleeping soundly. He looked at the time.

"11.41 pm," Circle Tracker muttered softly to himself as he got out of bed. He drove to the kitchen and took out a cup. He poured water in the cup and then drank it. As he is drinking it, he thought what he had just dreamt.

"My paternal grandparents," Circle Tracker said. He was about to place back the cup when he accidentally dropped it and it broke.

He cleared up the mess quietly and turned to the dustbin and threw the cup away.

"I'll buy a new one tomorrow," Circle Tracker sighed. He then turned around and got a shock.

"Faith!" Circle Tracker sighed in relief, "You gave me a god damn fright!"

"Are you okay, Frank?" Faith asked, "Because just now you broke a cup. You don't usually break cups, do you?"

"Yeah," Circle Tracker said, "But I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Faith."

"You sure you're okay?" Faith asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Circle Tracker then kissed Faith on the forehead, "Thanks for asking, sweetheart."

Faith smiled, "Good night."

"Good night." Circle Tracker said. Faith then turned back and went to sleep. Circle Tracker then took out his family portrait and looked at it. His mother, father, aunt X-Trail, uncle Fredrick, his paternal grandparents and himself in a photo.

This was the last family photo they have taken before the bank robbery. He sighed as he placed it back into a drawer.

The next morning, Tom woke up to meet someone. He went to a cafe and waited for someone to come.

"Here, Tom."

Tom swore he heard a voice, but he looked around and saw people talking to each other.

"Here!"

Tom still could not see where the hell that duck is.

"I swear, he's so fuckin' short." Tom stood up to see if anyone was around him, calling his name.

"Gosh." A duck's hand appeared from the chair opposite Tom and waved at him. Tom finally saw it and pulled the hand up, revealing Quacker.

"You small ass mofo." Tom placed him on the table, "What do you want to meet me for? And why not invite Jerry?"

"Look, this is what I heard, Tom." Quacker explained, "While I was working for a man a few days ago, I had heard that a scroll is hidden in Los Angeles, and I know someone in Fan Made Island wants it."

"Main point?"

"Tom, won't you protect your friends in Fan Made Island? This planet is just a few meters away from Earth, and this bad guy is in there now. In order to get to Earth, he needs to destroy Fan Made Island, and all your friends will die."

"Fan Made Island has some of the most bravest protectors." Tom replied, "Dangus, Raccoon and a powerful car that I haven't even heard about."

"But..."

"No need to worry." Tom stood up, "We can rest our asses now. Fan Made Island would still be protected well. Very well. If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving."

"Wait..." Before Quacker could finish his sentence, there were gunshots heard. One bullet then went through Quacker's head.

"Quacker!" Tom ducked down as people started running around. Tom hid under a table and saw a gang taking out guns.

"What the..."

The gang leader told the members to split up and find the person they want. Tom fished out his phone and called the police.

"Hey, police. I just want to report that some people are randomly shooting around, injuring innocent people..."

"Who do you think you are to call the damn police?" The leader threw the table aside and pointed his gun at Tom.

"You don't deserve to live." As the leader was about to shoot, a man ran to him and punched him, making him drop the gun.

"Don't come here again, you sucker." The man growled, "You're disturbing my business again. I don't give a fuck if you want to find your guy. Just don't disrupt the business."

The leader got up and straightened his shirt.

"You good." The leader grunted as he walked off.

"You okay, cat?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Tom stood up.

"Name's Jonathan Liousine. I work here as a manager of this cafe."

"Why is there people shooting here?"

"Gun violence." Jonathan responded, "You haven't heard of it?"

Tom shook his head, "I remember 9 years ago, it's a peaceful country."

"You're living in a well, aren't you?" Jonathan sighed, "Anyway, these days, kids get a glock or some fuckin' sniper and start shooting around. All because they're pissed with someone or something."

"Oh, I see."

On the entrance borders, Dangus and Raccoon was playing blackjack.

"And I got 18." Dangus said, "What about you, Raccoon?"

He drew a card and smiled, "20. Pay me my money, banker."

Dangus sighed as he gave Raccoon money.

"Rich kid." Raccoon counted the money. They then heard an alarm. It is System. The two had built this after the collision of Earth and Fan Made Island. They have also built better and stronger borders and have better security.

"What is it, System?" Dangus asked.

"There is a visitor, Mr Dangus."

"A visitor?"

Dangus and Raccoon walked to the gates and saw a Mini Cooper outside.

"May I know your reason of visiting Fan Made Island?" Dangus asked the car.

"I'm here to visit someone's wedding." The car said.

"May we check your belongings?" Raccoon asked. The car nodded and the gate opened. Raccoon and Dangus took his bag and checked it. There is only a bottle of fuel and a red packet.

"Okay, you're allowed to go in." Dangus gave the car his bag.

"Thank you." The car then drove off. As he reached the city, he turned into a red car, revealing himself to be Daniel. He had grenades strapped to one side of him, and a rifle on the other side. He quickly placed them in the bag before driving off.

Haribo got prepared as he wore his blazer in Yi Ling's room. Yi Ling wore a sleeveless V-neck top and a floral skirt with white stockings and stilettos. She is helping Mei Ren, her daughter, on her makeup. Mei Ren is wearing a white floral long dress and purple stilettos.

"So, why are we invited to this wedding?" Yi Ling asked Haribo, "I forgot."

"Oh, because Circle Tracker knew us." Haribo said. "He wanted us to make it to see his friend's wedding."

"So we're basically wasting some hours there." Yi Ling sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't look nice to turn down someone's invite."

As they were talking, there was a knock on the main door.

"I'll answer it." Haribo got up and walked to the living room. He opened the main door and the person outside immediately stabbed him with a knife. Haribo stumbled back, holding the part where he was stabbed with his hands. He and another man then came in.

"Hand over the Red Ruby now." One of the men said, "Or you'll regret it."

"What's the Red Ruby?" Haribo asked.

"Don't act, Haribo." The same man pointed a knife at his head, "Anytime, I might just stab your fuckin' head off."

"Okay, fine." Haribo raised his hands, "I'll give you the ruby, provided you don't kill me."

"Deal." The first man kept his knife, "Bring us there. We'll spare your life."

Haribo brought the men to the kitchen. He squatted down slowly and opened a cabinet.

"If I remembered correctly," Haribo said as he tried to feel something in the cabinet, "It should be here."

He then touched until something, "Found it!"

He took a gun out and shot the the first man. The second man kicked Haribo to the washing machine at the other end of the kitchen. He then spoke to a walkie-talkie he had placed on his belt.

"Bring backup, and Boss." He spoke to it before rushing to Haribo.

Haribo took a laundry pole and spun it before whacking the second guy's head at the sides and on the top. He then dropped the pole and shot the second guy.

In Yi Ling's room, she was still helping Mei Ren with the final touch of make up.

"Did something happen to Uncle Haribo?" Mei Ren asked, "I heard some gun shots and fighting."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Haribo's able to handle it." Yi Ling replied, "After all, he's quite strong."

"Damn." Haribo was about to run out of the kitchen when someone shot him on shoulder and stomach. He fell down onto the floor. Four more men came in, pointing guns at him.

"Haribo, this little bear." A guy in a suit walked to Haribo. He then squatted.

"Candy bear, are you trying to trick my accomplices? You might have good faking skills, but I see it through."

"See what, you fucking dick?"

"I see that you don't even know where the ruby is." The guy replied, "I didn't expect my accomplices to be so dumb to ask you instead. I didn't expect you to tell them dumb things too. Give them a chance and stop making them feel dumb."

The guy took out a knife and stabbed his ribcage. Haribo screamed in pain.

"Remember this, Haribo." The guy said, "Never lie to anyone, especially me."

The guy stood up and pointed at Yi Ling's room. The four men nodded.

Yi Ling and Mei Ren stood up and was about to walk out of the room to see what happened when the four men opened the door and pointed guns at them. The suit guy then came in.

"Yi Ling, long time no see." The guy smiled as he walked towards her.

"Cain Murrow." She growled as she glared at him.

"Why the long, angry face?" Cain touched her face. She then moved her head away from him.

"I love you with all my might." Cain said, "But then, you left me because I was cunning or something."

"It's because you kill anyone standing in your way. And I hate killing."

"Sometimes you got to do that, my dear." Cain said, "So, Yi Ling, I'm sure you know where's the Red Ruby at. Edward. Scorch. Nightmare. Lynette. They all failed in getting it. Make me come all the way here just to get it. Where is it?"

"What do you need it for?"

"None of your business."

"Then it's none of my business too. I won't disclose anything to you."

"You really wanna play it like that, girl?" Cain clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk. You don't know who you're going against, don't you?"

"I do. I'm going against a ruthless asshole who eliminates any person who blocks your way from evil and wants the Red Ruby for some evil reason."

"Fine. Since you won't tell me the location, I shall make you and your loved ones suffer." Cain pointed at the two girls.

"Tie them up." Cain ordered the men. They took out ropes and tied Yi Ling's hands behind her back together. They then tied her legs together. Mei Ren tried to push the men away, but was pushed away instead.

"Don't hurt my mother, please." She begged Cain. The men then tied her hands behind her back and tied her legs together.

"Mum!" Mei Ren screamed in fear.

"Cain, my daughter's not involved at all!" Yi Ling screamed, "You can take me away, but not her!"

"As I told you, you and your loved ones will suffer until you reveal the location of the ruby." Cain laughed, "Men, bring them to the car."

Two men carried Yi Ling while two men carried Mei Ren. Cain took one last look at Haribo, who had a pool of blood around him. Yi Ling stared at Haribo with shock.

Tom opened the door to his house. Jerry was sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Tom, where have you been?" Jerry asked.

"I went to talk with Quacker." Tom responded, "He got killed."

"Killed?"

"Well, that's not what I'm going to talk about. He said that there's a scroll in Earth, and a guy in Fan Made Island is going to destroy the island to get to Earth to get the scroll."

"Destroy Fan Made Island?" Jerry asked.

"I'm kinda confused though. I wonder if Quacker is talking the truth."

"But..."

There was a loud car sound. Tom and Jerry went outside their house to see a Koenigsegg One:1 car outside.

A guy with sunglasses came out.

"Are you Tom the Cat, and Jerry the Mouse?" The guy asked.

"Yes." Jerry said.

"I need you to follow me to a place that my boss had asked me to bring you to."

"No, thanks." Tom punched his face and tried to run away. The guy took out a freeze gun and froze Tom up.

"Mouse, do you want to be up next?"

Jerry shook his head, "Just release him. And bring us to where your boss want us to be."

In Fan Made Island, Circle Tracker and Faith are in their house, getting ready for the wedding of Cypher and Lexy. Faith wore a white dress while Circle Tracker wore a tuxedo.

"I can't believe how time flies fast," Circle Tracker said, "9 years ago, we are the ones getting married. Now, it's Lexy and Cypher."

"I agree," Faith said as she straightened her dress, "I miss those times where we first met. Still remember how we first met?"

"Yeah, I remembered" Circle Tracker said, "I was trying to save you from Professor Z. After that, you followed me and said that you loved missions and going with me."

Faith and Circle Tracker laughed, then stared at each other, smiling.

"You look handsome, Frank," Faith said.

"Thank you, Faith. You look pretty too."

"Thank you." Faith blushed.

Circle Tracker looked at his watch, "Let's go, Faith. We're going to be late if we keep staying here."

"Yeah, sure!" Faith said as she wore her white high heels and closed the door.

At the wedding hall, the wedding guests were sitting down on their chairs. Cypher was talking to other guests when he turned and saw Lexy. She was dressed up in a wedding gown and the makeup on her face makes her look like an angel. Cypher smiled as Lexy approaches him.

"How do I look?" Lexy asked.

"Very beautiful," Cypher said with hesitation.

"Woah, Cypher!" One of the wedding guests said, "You're lucky you have such a beautiful girl to marry! I have none."

"It's okay, Jay," Cypher said, "There'll be a girl just for you next time."

At that moment, Jane, Circle Tracker and Faith came in.

"Sorry, we're late!" Circle Tracker said as he drove to Cypher.

"It's okay, Frank," Cypher said, "The wedding haven't even started. But it's going to start soon."

On the highway, a black Mercedes driver is driving to the wedding hall. As he is driving, he used his back wheels to reload a machine gun and took some grenades and stuffed it in the bag.

Back in the wedding hall, the wedding is about to start. Cypher got ready as everybody sat down on their seats.

The wedding then started.

The black Mercedes drive reached the destination. Daniel got out of the car and brought his bag of grenades and his machine gun. As he drove into the hall, he saw many rooms.

"Which is the one I need to go to?" He asked himself. He then looked at two security guards guarding a room.

He drove in front of the guards.

"What's your name, Sir?" One of the guards asked.

"I don't give a fuck about names," Daniel said.

"Okay, what a long name," The second guard said, "The problem is, I don't see a 'I don't give a fuck about names' name here. Any other names?"

"I told you I don't care about names!" He said as he tried to get through the guards but they blocked him.

"Unauthorized people are not allowed in this room!" The first guard said.

"Let me go in, or else." Daniel glared at them. The two guards looked at each other, then laughed.

"How do you think we're scared of a car that talks big and has a ridiculous name?" The first one said.

"That's right!" The second one exclaimed, "We ain't scared of bitches like you!"

Daniel took out his machine gun and shot the first guard. He then pointed his gun at the second guard.

"Okay, okay!" The second guard screamed, "I retreat! I retreat!" The second guard then ran away. Daniel aimed at the second guard and shot him down. He then kicked open the door and drove in.

Back in the wedding hall, Lexy and Cypher are saying their wedding laws.

"I sense something bad is coming up." Jane said.

Faith softly punched Jane's shoulder. "Don't curse your cousin! He's having a grand wedding!"

"I know, I know," Jane sighed, "But I still feel something's coming for us."

"Jane, let's just enjoy this wedding," Circle Tracker said, "After all, I think Cypher and I should be able to handle it."

"Let's hope so." Jane said.

"You two may kiss now." said the priest. Lexy pulled Cypher into a kiss.

Daniel reloaded his gun and took out his grenades. He hid behind the wedding hall door and waited as he counted from ten to one.

Lexy and Cypher just finished their kiss. They smiled at each other as the guests applauded.

Circle Tracker looked around the hall, smelling.

"What's wrong, Frank?" Faith asked.

"Jane's right. I can sense something outside this room."

Daniel, who was outside the room, went to hide behind a corner and threw two grenades in front of the door.

As Circle Tracker was about to advance to the door, Jane stopped him.

"Let me do it," Jane suggested. "I have more experience in surprise attacks."

Circle Tracker nodded. Jane slowly crept to the door. As she is nearby the door, the grenades exploded, making the door explode and Jane flying back a few meters. The wedding guests scattered all around the hall.

Circle Tracker turned to his left and saw Daniel coming in from the doors. The thing is, the red car is looking exactly like him, just that the car is red while Circle Tracker is orange.

Daniel looked at Circle Tracker and reloaded his gun.

"Time for you to die, Frank Weight." He aimed at Circle Tracker.

"How the fuck..." Circle Tracker was stunned. As Daniel was about to shoot, Faith pushed Circle Tracker away, making him miss shooting Circle Tracker.

"Thanks," Circle Tracker said to Faith, "Without you, I think I'll be dead meat."

"You're welcome." Faith smiled. She then looked at Jane, who is injured.

"I'll take care of that." Circle Tracker said as he drove to Jane while Cypher went to fight with the red Circle Tracker.

Cypher tried to kick Daniel but the car dodged. He then drove over Cypher over and over again. Cypher groaned in pain and tried to stand. As he was standing, Daniel rammed onto Cypher and abruptly stopped. Cypher flew a few meters back and flew through the glass panes. Cypher then fell down from the eighth floor.

Lexy tried to fight Daniel, but he pushed her back. As he was about to shoot Lexy, Faith threw a table at the red car.

He turned towards Faith and glared at her. Faith started turning around and ran away as he chased after her.

He accelerated and managed to grab hold of Faith.

"Die, you little bitch!" He screamed. As he took out his guns and pointed it at Faith, someone shot at his body. Daniel looked to the back and saw Circle Tracker shooting him. Daniel drove away from Circle Tracker and jumped out of the building.

Circle Tracker went to look and didn't see Daniel below the building. Instead, he saw Cypher badly injured.

Back in America, in Barney's barn, he was celebrating Gumball's birthday with BJ, Baby Bob, Peppa Pig, Darwin and Anais.

"What's your birthday wish, Gumball?" Barney asked.

Gumball looked at Peppa Pig, "I wanna be with my loved one. I wanna be with this small, cute pig."

"You flatter me." Peppa Pig blushed.

"Oh no, I don't." Gumball then kissed her lips.

"Great PDA, don't you think?" BJ asked Darwin.

"I think this is great." Darwin smiled, "It's been a while since they've seen each other. Let them have that romantic moment."

BJ shook his head in disbelief.

"Is he usually against our brother, Darwin?" Anais asked.

"Just today. He doesn't like lovey-dovey moments." Darwin replied.

"You should replace 'doesn't like' with 'hate', Darwin." BJ said.

"Note taken." Darwin replied. Barney then brought out a cake and lighted up some candles on it.

"Make your wish silently and blow the candles after that." Barney said. Gumball nodded and prayed before blowing the candles. Everyone cheered.

In Spike's laboratory, Jerry was waiting for someone to come. A professor was who he heard.

The block of ice that froze Tom is placed on a heater. As Jerry was thinking about something else, the man that brought them to the laboratory came in with another more matured-looking man.

"I'm sorry to let you wait." The matured man said, "I'm Professor Benedict. And the person that brought you here is Bruno Hills. Just call him Bruno." He then turned to Bruno, "You can leave."

Bruno bowed and left the laboratory.

"While we wait for your cat friend to defrost, I want to ask you some questions." Benedict asked, "You have been to Fan Made Island before, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Jerry responded.

"Have you ever met a lot of friends from there?"

"Yup."

"You're Ton, and the cat is Jerry?"

"First, I'm Jerry the Mouse. And the cat is Tom, not Ton."

"Oh, I see. I..."

Tom then screamed in pain as his tail caught fire. He ran around the lab while Benedict took the fire extinguisher and extinguished the flames on his tail.

"Ouch!" Tom slowly touched his tail.

"Both of you, do you know why I've summoned you here today?" Benedict asked.

"No idea." Jerry replied.

"Before you continue, don't ever freeze me and then heat me up like nothing." Tom said, "It's fucking pain."

"Tom and Jerry, your friends in Fan Made Island are in danger." Benedict said, "And they need your help. I heard you guys can fight. You..."

"What do you want from us?" Tom asked him, "We've already retired from our jobs of protecting people at Fan-Made Island. We, Tom and Jerry, do not ever want to do it again. It's time we rest."

"It's not whether you want it or not. It's whether it's important to save or not."

"What do you mean by that?" Jerry asked.

"I'm glad you ask, Mr Mouse." Benedict switched on a projector, "There is a scroll in America. This scroll is extremely important, because the location of the four rubies are written on the paper."

"Four rubies?" Jerry tried to remember something, "I remembered Tom and I need to take care of some ruby."

"The Red Ruby, wasn't it?" Tom asked. Jerry nodded.

"Red Ruby is found in Fan Made Island, but there are three other rubies." Benedict said, "And someone's planning to steal them to take over the world."

Benedict then pressed the projector button and immediately, a photo of a man appeared.

"This is Cain Murrow, the guy I'm talkin' about. He is planning to get the rubies and create a chaos in Earth. He's a cunning son of a bitch. I have said that he wants all the rubies, and three of them are found on Earth. However, to get to Earth, he needs to demolish the security borders on Fan Made Island."

"So, why are we helping again?" Tom asked.

"Because, if you don't help, Fan Made Island is gone. Your home would be gone. You would be gone."

Tom clenched his fists and thought about Yi Ling. Her radiant smile. Her prettiness. He had always liked her since he first get to know her better. He always like to act courageous on the outside, but he's a little timid cat on the inside. Yi Ling was the one who helped him gain confidence. After all, she had helped him a countless number of times. He can't just leave her alone to suffer because some guy needs the rubies.

"C'mon, Tom." Jerry stood up, "We promised ourselves not to help them anymore. We need to be selfish. We hadn't thought of ourselves for almost a damn decade. When that bad motherfucker comes to Earth, then we'll teach him a lesson."

"No." Tom went near the transporter, "I'm sorry, Jerry. I have to break the promise this time."

He turned towards Benedict, "Professor, get this transporter working."

"No problem."

"Thomas Cat!"

Tom stepped onto the transporter. Jerry sighed and went to stand beside him.

"I'm following you because I'm your best brother." Jerry said.

"Thanks, mousey."

Cain threw Yi Ling and Mei Ren onto a floor in a room in Cain's castle.

"So, you still won't tell me where the ruby is, won't you, Yi Ling?" Cain asked.

"Never, you evil soul!" Yi Ling growled, "Let go of me and my daughter now! Or I'll scream for help!"

"No one's going to hear you anyways." He took duct tape and taped Yi Ling's mouth. He did the same to Mei Ren.

"You two are going to suffer here until any one of you tells me the location." He locked the door. Yi Ling and Mei Ren muffled and struggled to wriggle free, but the ropes are too tight. Mei Ren started crying while Yi Ling dragged herself close to her daughter.

In the hospital, Circle Tracker, Faith, Jane and Lexy went to visit the injured Cypher in his ward. His left hand and right leg are bandaged. There are some scratches on his legs from the glass shards.

"You okay, Cypher?" Circle Tracker asked.

"Kind of," Cypher said weakly, "Crazy asshole pushed me down the building. If you were me, would you feel pain?"

"We understand your pain, Cypher," Lexy comforted Cypher, "No worries. We're going to find the person who did this."

"I hope so." Cypher sighed.

Faith went to the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Should I?" Faith asked herself, "Should I?"

Faith took out a knife and looked at it. She grabbed it hard and held the knife up high.

Circle Tracker was trying to find Faith everywhere. Faith then came out of the toilet. Circle Tracker then turned around and saw Faith.

"Hey, Frank." She waved her hand. She then fainted. Circle Tracker rushed to her.

"Faith! Faith!" Circle Tracker then saw a big cut on her arm, blood gushing out of there.

"Why did she do this?" Circle Tracker mumbled to himself.

Tom woke up with a jolt. He looked around the room he is in. It's definitely Spike's room. Where's Jerry, though?

Tom got out of the room and heard Jerry talking to someone in the kitchen.

"...dead? It can't be." Jerry was saying.

"I'm sorry, mouse." It was a girl's voice, but it wasn't Yi Ling.

Tom walked down to the kitchen and gasped in horror when he saw Haribo's dead body. Jerry was looking at Haribo, before looking at a nurse beside him.

"Thank you, Ms Sophia." Jerry sighed. He then saw Tom.

"Haribo's dead?" Tom asked Jerry in the living room a few minutes later.

Jerry nodded sadly, "Nurse Sophia predicted that he got stabbed around forty-five minutes ago and no one had attended to him after being injured, thus he died."

"Where's Yi Ling and Mei Ren?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I only see Haribo's dead body."

"Probably they went to buy groceries."

"Maybe someone broke in while Haribo's only at home."

"Oh right, the ruby!" Tom clicked his hands and ran to Yi Ling's room, "I remembered she wrote the location down on a paper."

"Oh, really?"

Tom fumbled through her drawers.

"It must be somewhere here."

A few minutes later, a tired Tom rested on her bed.

"I can't find it."

"Then don't." Jerry said, "You can just call Yi Ling to ask where the ruby is."

"I hope so." He dialed Yi Ling's number but no one picked up the call.

"Tell me she's gone." Tom sighed, "She's always not picking up the damn phone."

"Chill. Maybe she got something important on." Jerry replied, "That's why she couldn't pick the phone up."

"I hope you're true."

In America, in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were preparing dinner while Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and Fredbear were waiting. It was in the evening and after their work time.

"...so today, I saw a child faint." Toy Chica was discussing.

"Yeah. Almost everyone saw that." Mangle added on, "What happened to that poor child?"

"I heard from some adults that he got some problem breathing." Toy Bonnie replied, then looked at Toy Freddy, "And I'm sure Toy Fred knew what happened next very clearly."

"That's right, Toy Freddy." Toy Chica gave Toy Freddy a cheeky smile, "I see you staring...at the nurse."

The animatronics at the table stared at him.

"What you lookin' at me for?" Toy Freddy asked.

Mangle cleared her throat, "The nurse. The pretty nurse."

"You still got the cheek to ask me that." Toy Freddy said, "But seriously, she's fucking pretty. The way she did CPR...the way that she smiled at the people and how she talks gently. It just..."

"Yea, we get it." Freddy came out of the kitchen. Bonnie and Chica came out with plates of food, including pizza.

"Time to dig in." Foxy rubbed his hands, but Freddy smacked his back.

"Table manners." Freddy said. Someone then opened the door of the pizzeria.

"Prepare your shit." Freddy said. The animatronics took plates, tables and chairs to guard. Benedict came in.

"I'm not here to kill you." Benedict said.

In France, an hour later, Miles Axerlod is in his hotel room, resting. He had a long day today hanging out with pretty and sexy ladies.

Someone then knocked on his door. Axerlod yawned and went to open the door.

"Axerlod!" Finn said, "Where have you been the whole day?"

"Don't disturb me," Axerlod sighed, "I want to sleep."

"You went to flirt again, did you?" Finn said, "Axerlod, you can't just do this in France everyday! That's not what we came to France for!"

"Hey! Admit it that I'm more famous than you! I attract more bitches than you do!"

"You..." Axerlod fell asleep before Finn could utter another word. Finn sighed and closed his door.

"God damn womanizer." Finn grumbled as he went back to his room. His phone then rang.

"It's an overseas call," Finn thought to himself, "Let's check the caller, then."

He picked his phone and saw the caller. It was Circle Tracker.

"Should be something important from him." Finn said as he picked up the call.

"Hey, CT. Finn here."

"Good," Circle Tracker said, "Look, Finn. I'm sorry to disturb your nice and crazy beautiful and relaxing holiday. You need to come back immediately."

"And what's that for?" Finn asked.

"We have new assholes coming in," Circle Tracker said, "A red car looking exactly like me is after me and Faith."

"And how the fuck is that supposed to be related to me?"

"We could use some help here," Circle Tracker said, "Cypher got injured like crap."

"Okay, okay," Finn said, "I'm coming over in three days. I promise."

"Okay, and thanks." Circle Tracker then hung up.

"Sounds serious," Finn said, "but not serious enough. I'm just gonna take my own sweet time."

When Faith woke up, she was on the bed. She woke up and saw a bandage on her arm. Circle Tracker went into their room and gave Faith a cup of water.

"Thanks." Faith said.

"Why did you cut yourself, Faith?" Circle Tracker asked worriedly.

"Oh, it was just stress," Faith said, "I was pissed with one of my friends."

"Faith," Circle Tracker said, "If they don't treat you well, then don't care about them. Stay further away from them."

"Understood," Faith smiled at Circle Tracker.

"I'll do my stuff," Circle Tracker said. Faith nodded. He then drove off.

"Shit," Faith whispered to herself, "He has returned."

In a mysterious school, Leila Sharan walked up to the stage.

Leila wasn't her normal self. Her face looked like a cracked egg and her skin was not the normal black.

The others weren't the same normal black too.

"I shall hereby, that the Dark group is formed!" There were loud cheers from the audience.

"I, Leila Sharan, has once helped Circle Tracker in his process of fighting Edward. But, from today onwards, I shall fight against him. And we shall kill all those people who killed us. And make sure they suffer the same fate as us!" There was a loud roar of applause from the audience.

Leila opened a big box. Inside was Marinano, but only his head was there. Leila took out the head and showed it to the audience.

"See this? This is one of the people that killed us. We have many more to go!"

The audience cheered.

"So, Dark team, would you stand with me to kill all those scumbags who killed us?"

The audience replied with a loud yes and shouted, "Kill those people who killed us!"

Dark Leila raised Marinano's head and shouted, "Cheers to our killings!"

In Fan Made Island, in Cain's castle, Yi Ling was about to wriggle free of the ropes. She untied her hands and legs successfully and was about to untie Mei Ren.

"Uh uh." Cain pulled her a few meters away from Mei Ren.

"Let me go, you psychotic asshole!" Yi Ling screamed.

"No." Cain took ropes and tied her hands to the celling. He then used cable ties and zip-tied her legs. He pulled the cable tie tightly, which made Yi Ling scream in pain.

"So, you tried to escape, but you didn't succeed." Cain said, "Such a failure for life."

"Shut up." She growled.

"Let me ask you again: where's the ruby?" Cain asked.

"I would never tell you." Yi Ling replied.

"Fine." He duct-taped her mouth with black tape. He then squeezed her breasts, causing Yi Ling to muffle loudly in pain.

"You still won't say?" Cain asked. She weakly shook her head. Cain let go of her breasts. He walked out of the room and locked it. Yi Ling tried to free herself again, but is unsuccessful this time. She muffled.

In the forest, Edward, the magician, is running away from some soldiers and a flying wolf-girl. He hid behind a bush and huffed and puffed for breath.

"I'm so fuckin' tired." He whispered to himself. He looked out slowly to see if anybody was nearby him. Nobody.

"Phew." He sighed a sigh of relief as he slowly stood up. He then saw guns aimed at him.

"Shoot!" The wolf-girl screamed. Edward quickly draw a shield using his wand before saying some magic words to make it real. He then shielded himself from the bullets with it.

"Holy fuck." Edward quickly ran away from the bush. A few minutes later, in Yi Ling's house, Tom and Jerry were prepared to go on a journey to find the ruby.

"We'll be there to stop that motherfucking Cain from stealing that ruby." Tom said.

"It's easier said than done." Jerry sighed, "Professor Benedict told us that this Cain Murrow guy could destroy the strong protective borders of Fan Made Island. If we don't stop him, our homes are destroyed. And that's a really bad thing."

"I don't believe it. A man alone can do all of that and steal four rubies? That's just bullshit."

As Jerry was about to speak, Edward barged in the house and hid behind the sofa.

"Eh, you motherfucker." Tom walked to him, "Which one of us allowed you to come in here? Get out before I kill your ass."

"Please, don't expose me here." Edward begged, "Not now."

"Why? Are you scared now?" Jerry asked, "You've done so many bad things to us. You killed Spike, Pink Panther and stole the Red Ruby once. Why are you so daring to do all these but scared of getting exposed?"

"Please, cat and mouse." Edward earnestly begged the two of them, "Please. Protect me from the crazy wolf bitch. I'll tell you everything later."

Tom sighed, "If you ever betray me, you'll get fucked. I swear."

A few seconds later, the wolf-girl appeared outside her house with a few soldiers. Tom opened the door.

"Excuse me, cat." The wolf-girl asked, "Have you see a magician with a stupid hat and wand around here?"

"No." Tom replied, "I don't remember seeing a guy like this."

"Okay, thanks." She and the soldiers then ran off to another direction. Edward came out from his hiding spot.

"You owe us an explanation later." Tom said, "After we find Yi Ling, and the ruby."

"You have magic, don't you?" Jerry asked, "Help us with that!"

"Hello?" Edward asked, "Just because you helped me just now, it does not mean I'll help you back."

"We can surrender you to that bitch anytime, Edward." Tom laughed, "Think about it."

Edward clenched his fists, "Ugh! Tell me what you want me to do!"

A few minutes later, in Cain's castle, Cain came in back to the room with two men.

"Yi Ling, oh, Yi Ling." Cain took off her tape on the mouth, "Today, I'll be going on a scavenger hunt. To find the ruby. Tell me the exact location."

"Nothing you do will make me say it!"

"Oh really?" Cain asked, "You sure about that, Yi Ling? You'd better think twice."

"I'll repeat it for you." Yi Ling screamed at his face, "I'LL NOT TELL YOU THE LOCATION OF THE RUBY!"

"Fine. You wanna play it like that." Cain nodded, "Watch me."

He turned to his two men, "Rape Mei Ren."

Mei Ren and Yi Ling stared at Cain with shock as the two men get closer to Mei Ren. One of them went under her dress while one grabbed her breasts. Mei Ren muffled in pain and agony. Yi Ling tried freeing herself to help her daughter, but she could not.

"Stop it, Cain." She muttered.

"What? I didn't hear a shit."

"STOP IT!" Yi Ling screamed, "I'll tell you the location! Don't rape my daughter, please!"

"Finally!" Cain went near to her face, "Tell me now."

"It's on top of Bloodied Hills." Yi Ling said, "It's in a locked chest."

"Good job, Yi Ling. You finally said it out!" Cain smiled, "Good job. I'll be taking your daughter there, though. Because if you tell me lies, then at least I've something. And you're not needed anymore too."

He tied her legs with wires, which are connected to a bomb in the room.

"Ouch!" Yi Ling moaned in pain, "You've already zip-tied my legs. Now you tie wires of a bomb to me? That's unfair!"

"Enjoy your death, Ms Yi Ling." Cain taped her mouth with duct tape. The two men carried Mei Ren out with Cain as he locked the room.

Yi Ling muffled as she moaned in pain and tried wriggling free of the ropes as the bomb read "10 minutes".

She tried wriggling her legs to get rid of the ropes and wires, but to no avail. She stomped her heels on the floor.

Back in Yi Ling's house, Edward turned into a dog.

"You sure this would work?" He barked.

"Sure it will." Tom said, "As a dog, you can sniff the footprints and tell us where Yi Ling and Mei Ren could've went to."

"Who the fuck is Mei Ren?" Edward asked.

"You'll know later." Jerry sighed, "Can you help us now?"

"Fine." Edward started sniffing on the floor, going forward, "Follow me, assholes."

Tom and Jerry followed behind the dog.

Faith was walking down the street. She took out a cellphone and tried to call someone.

"Pick the god damn phone up!" Faith said to herself. Suddenly, a person ran to her and snatched her purse from her hand.

"Hey, thief!" Faith screamed, then chased after the thief. The thief ran very fast compared to Faith.

Faith then slowed down.

The thief thought he could run away, but Cain from the front punched his face and held him down, then he called the police.

Minutes later, the police came to arrest the thief. Cain took Faith's purse and saw her talking to the police.

"Yeah, that thief stole my purse," Faith said, "May I know where it is now?"

"It's with me," Cain stepped forward and passed the purse to Faith. She looked at him.

"Thank you." Faith said, then walked away.

As the guy was about to chase after Faith, Circle Tracker came.

"Faith, you okay?" Circle Tracker asked. Cain looked at Circle Tracker uneasily.

"Yeah," Faith pointed to Cain, "He saved me."

Circle Tracker looked at him, "Thank you, mister."

"You're welcome," Cain said, "I need to attend to something, so please excuse me."

As Cain walked away, he turned back to glare at Faith for a while before walking off.

"Who's that?" Circle Tracker asked Faith, "Why is he looking at you that way?"

"I..I don't know." Faith said, "He could be angry at me for wasting his time."

"Well, I don't fucking care about him too, so let's go home." Circle Tracker then drove off. Faith looked at Circle Tracker sadly before following him.

Cain walked into an armory and took an axe. He carefully looked at it and nodded in satisfaction.

Minutes later, Tom, Jerry and Edward have reached Cain's castle. They went in and looked around.

"This is way bigger than Melchilo's castle." Edward said.

"That's not the point." Tom smacked the dog, "Continue to smell the footprints."

Edward barked loudly in pain. Jerry facepalmed himself and Tom looked away.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't know you." Tom walked off.

"Hey, you're the one that hit me!" Edward barked, "It's fuckin' pain!"

Yi Ling was still struggling to free herself. The timer read "3 minutes". Her legs are already in excruciating pain as she have been standing on heels for half a day. She then heard barking sounds from outside the room.

"A dog?" She thought. There were a few knocks on the door before someone barged in, breaking the lock. She tried wriggling free quickly, but it was no use. She closed her eyes, praying to survive.

"Yi Ling!" Tom's voice was heard. Yi Ling opened her eyes as she saw Tom running to her. He took out a knife and sliced the ropes, wires and cable ties off, "Are you okay?"

"I'm glad you're here." She hugged him, but was about to fall down when Tom caught her.

Edward, still in his dog form, came in, with Jerry on top of it.

"Mousey, I advise you to get off." Edward said, "I need to change back to my human form. I can't stay a dog forever."

"Can you still walk, Yi Ling?" Tom asked.

"Let me sit down for a while." She sat down on a corner and took off her heels, "Who's the dog, anyway?"

Edward turned back to his human form, "It's me, you stupid ass bitch."

"Edward?" Yi Ling is shocked, "Tom Cat, why is this murderer here?"

"Chill, we haven't heard from him too." Tom replied, "I want to know what happened to him. But now's not the time. You really told that Murrow guy the ruby's location, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Now we are still able to stop him."

"That is, if we ever reach there in time." Jerry said.

"Then let's go, and stop wasting time here." Tom then looked at Yi Ling, "Or after this girl is done resting."

"Of course I'm done." She wore her heels, "I need to save my daughter, don't I?"

"Mei Ren's with Cain now?"

Yi Ling nodded, "But do we really have to aork with this horrendous, killing magician? I don't feel so easy about him."

"Same thing here. I feel like you could just call your dead dog husband to haunt my ass." Edward said sarcastically.

"We have to, Yi Ling." Tom said, "We have no choice."

Cain Murrow stepped onto the Bloodied Hills. He walked around, looking for the chest. His men were behind him, pushing Mei Ren forward as she hopped.

"Could that bitch have lied to me?" He thought, "No, she won't. She seemed real honest when my men were raping her daughter."

He then saw a chest in the middle of the hills. He ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Luckily, I got this." He took an axe and whacked the lock. He then opened the chest and saw a shining thing.

"Finally!" He carried the thing from the chest. It is the Red Ruby. Mei Ren muffled.

"I finally got it." Cain smiled, "I can't believe it."

He then threw it to the men, who took it and kept it in a bag.

"Let's go." Cain said.

"Not so fast." Tom's voice was heard. Cain turned back and saw Tom, Jerry and Yi Ling.

"Bring the ruby and the girl back to the car first." Cain ordered his men.

"Let my daughter go!" Yi Ling screamed, "She ain't involved in any of this!"

"That's what you said." Cain took out his sword. Tom and Jerry rushed at him. Yi Ling quickly ran past him.

"You want to know why you can't defeat me?" Cain asked Tom, "It's because you're just a small thing to me. A flick from my finger and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you do that." Tom growled. Tom kicked Cain's face. Jerry tried to shoot Cain with a gun, but he just kicked Jerry away.

"Jerry!" Tom turned to Jerry before getting kicked by Cain. Cain then quickly ran to Yi Ling.

She was trying to get Mei Ren back, but the men pushed her away.

"Don't you dare abduct my daughter!" Yi Ling stepped on one of the men's toes with her heels. He groaned in pain as he let go of Mei Ren.

The other man pushed Yi Ling away and took Mei Ren. He then pushed her into the van as she muffled.

"No!" Yi Ling was about to rush forward when Cain got into her way.

"I'll keep Mei Ren with me." Cain said, "I need something to threaten you with if you ever try to stop me."

"What..."

Cain pushed Yi Ling to the floor. He aimed his sword at her body.

"Bye bye, Yi Ling." He laughed, "Good riddance to one of the three most annoying assholes."

Tom quickly ran to Yi Ling and jumped in front of her as Cain stabbed him instead of her.

"Tom!" Yi Ling ran to him. Tom grabbed his stomach and moaned in pain.

"Cute couple." Cain was about to stab Yi Ling when a portal was opened under the two and they fell into it.

"Where the hell did they go?" Cain asked.

"Don't need to know, sucker."

Cain turned back and saw Benedict. Benedict tried to shoot lasers from his hands, but Cain reflected it with his sword.

Benedict opened a portal under Cain and he dropped a few meters away. Cain got up from his fall and rushed to Benedict.

"What the hell?" Benedict asked himself, "It should've make him disappear. Don't tell me my portal magic malfunctioned today, of all days."

He started shooting lasers at Cain again, but Cain reflected them again and ran to him. Cain then stabbed Benedict.

"You wannabe magician, go and rot in hell!" Cain then stabbed Benedict on the head. Benedict fell onto the floor and disintegrated into the ground.

"At least I got the ruby." Cain thought. He took his sword and hopped into the van.

In the hospital, Yi Ling and Jerry are waiting outside Tom's ward. The doctors came out.

"How's my friend, doctor?" Yi Ling asked.

"He's fine. It's just that his stomach will suffer constant pain."

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"We do not know too."

"Thank you, doctor." Yi Ling thanked the doctor before rushing inside. She rushed to Tom and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead." She cried. Tom patted her shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just a stab. Nothing serious."

"How can you say that? You're going to suffer constant pain in your stomach."

"It's fine." Tom smiled, "As long as it's for you, it's fine by me."

"Don't do such a thing next time, you understand?" Yi Ling asked furiously. Tom nodded.

That night, Circle Tracker was sleeping with Faith. When he was sleeping, he dreamt about what happened when his parents died.

Circle Tracker was a little small car walking with his mother, a Nissan Note, to the bank to withdraw some money.

"Mummy, I want the teddy bear." The young Frank Weight said.

"No," His mother sighed, "We have little money. We still have to eat food with only 200 dollars a week. Do you even know that because we looked like terrorists, gang members came in and whipped us like fuck and made you look like a cube? It takes time and lots of money to fix you back!" Frank nodded and kept quiet for a while, then asked again.

"Mummy, where's Papa?" Frank asked.

"Don't ask so much," His mother scolded, "He ran away. He left us in this fucking and horrible state. He's an asshole. That's all you need to know about that stupid man."

"You mean Papa?"

"He's not even a father!" His mother shouted. Frank looked down.

"C'mon, little brat," She said, "Let's go and withdraw some shit."

Frank and his mother went in to withdraw money. As they were about to go out, they were blocked by two people. One long car and one short girl.

"Don't think you can run anywhere, Note," The long car said, "Your fucking husband owes us money."

"I'll pay you when I have the money, Mr Murrow," Note said, "Why are you so eager to come?"

"Because it has been 3 weeks already, slut." Mr Murrow said, "Do you think I love to see your face for money? If your god damn husband had paid us our money, we wouldn't come and disturb you and your fucking son."

Mr Murrow looked at Frank, "Look at him. Looking innocent. What a fuckboy. He wouldn't be a good person like his father next time."

"Of course!" Frank squeaked, "I want to be a hero when I grow up!"

"Fat hope, bastard!" Mr Murrow pushed him back, "Come and fight me, asshole."

Frank tried to kick Mr Murrow, but Mr Murrow just took him up and threw him on the floor.

"Hey!" Note screamed, "Don't involve my son in this!" Note then prepared her fighting wheels, "Let's finish this! If I beat you, you don't chase me anymore."

"And if you lose?" Mr Murrow laughed, "You die. Deal?"

"Deal."

Mr Murrow clapped his hands, "Wise decision." Mr Murrow then took out his shirt and threw it aside.

"You asked for it." Mr Murrow started punching Note. Then, Frank looked at the girl. The girl took a chair and threw it at Frank, but he dodged.

Two old cars then came in with guns.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Frank asked. They both looked at Frank.

"We're sorry, Frank," Grandpa said, "But we had no choice." Grandpa took out a sniper and aimed it at other cars in the bank.

"Hands up and give me the money!" He shouted, "If you don't, I'll murder your fucking ass!"

"Okay okay!" One of the bankers led the two old cars to the vault.

The girl kept throwing stuff at Frank, but her accuracy sucks. Frank suddenly saw her face.

And it looked similar to... Faith.

"Daughter!" Mr Murrow shouted, "Bring me the knife quickly!"

"Okay!" Faith went to take the knife in the van outside the bank.

Note then pushed Mr Murrow to the ground and then took out one of his wheels.

"You motherfucker!" Note said, "I won you! Time to kill you."

Faith was about to run to her father when she slipped over a puddle of water. She tried to keep her balance.

As Note was about to kill Mr Murrow, a knife then pierced through her engine. She turned and looked. It was Faith who done it.

Note then let go of Mr Murrow and just stood there.

"Oh my!" Mr Murrow said, "Finally!"

That moment, a red Circle Tracker came.

"You fucking asshole!" The red Circle Tracker said, "How dare you kill Note!"

"She deserves it!" Mr Murrow said, then turned to Faith, "Let's get out of here."

The two old cars were then carrying two bags of money each out of the vault. Frank looked in the vault and saw that the banker is dead.

Frank, wanting to seek justice as a hero, went to follow the two old cars.

"Hey, where are you going, dickhead?" The red CT shouted as Mr Murrow blocked the red CT.

"You are going to pay my money, dickhead."

Frank then started running after two old cars.

"Stop right there!" Frank screamed. The two old cars tried to dodge some traffic while Frank collided with another car.

The old cars went to steal a Lamborghini Reventon parked in the carpark and drove away. Frank saw a Ferrari FFX and stole it too.

Soon, they drove until the traffic junction. As they were about to make a right turn, Frank stepped hard on the accelerator with his wheels and rammed onto the Lamborghini. The Lamborghini then over-flipped many times before coming to a stop in the middle of the junction.

Frank got out of his car. He was about to move forward to get them out of the car when two oil tankers driving at high speed collided onto the Lamborghini at the same time. Before Frank could run away, the two oil tankers exploded with the Lamborghini, causing him to be impacted by the explosion as he flew a few kilometers away.

Circle Tracker woke up in cold sweat. He looked at Faith.

"It can't be her," Circle Tracker shook his head, "It can't be."

The next morning, when Circle Tracker woke up, Faith was gone. He tried finding her in the house but she could not be found.

Faith was walking to a food court when she saw Cain, wearing sunglasses.

"Mr Cain?" A businessman asked. The man nodded.

"We are here to tell you that you haven't paid your credit card bills. So, please pay it back now or we might have to confiscate your credit card."

Cain took out a credit card, "Here you go. Take it."

"Thank you, Mr Cain." The businessman then walked off. Faith went to sit beside Cain.

"What is so important, Dad?" Faith asked.

"Daughter, oh daughter," Cain took out his sunglasses, "What have you been doing since my absence?"

"Nothing much," Faith said, looking away from Cain, "Just living my life."

"Nothing much?" Cain asked. Faith nodded.

"I don't think so," Cain smiled, "That car is so concerned about you. I'm sure you guys aren't just friends."

"Fine," Faith said, "I'm married to him. Yes, I married him at first to hope to make him happy as I did the wrong stuff with his family. It isn't easy meeting him again after all that has happened."

"I know Professor Z had tortured you for a while," Cain said, "But he's already killed."

"Okay," Faith sighed, "The truth to be told, is that I love him the more I get to know him."

Cain laughed, "Is that a love story or something?"

Cain then pressed a button in his phone's application.

"We shall talk somewhere else." Cain stood up and walked. Faith followed as the businessman and people near him exploded into pieces.

In Yi Ling's house, Jerry, Yi Ling and Edward were on different chairs in the living room.

"I just got news from Bruno Hills." Jerry said, "Benedict died."

"See what I told you, you bitch?" Edward glared at Yi Ling, "I told you to bring me along to help you, but you didn't because you hated me. I could've used my magic to save your damn daughter and the ruby. All because of you, we're further away from Cain."

"Don't blame her." Jerry said, "You are the one who wanted to kill us in the first place, which let us see you as a villain. Why are you even here anyway?"

"The wolf girl you saw yesterday?" Edward sighed, "She's Chihiro, my boss. Scorch, Nightmare, Lynette and I work for her. Spike was there too."

Yi Ling looked at Edward.

"When Chihiro found out none of us got the ruby, she started to kill all of us." Edward continued, "Spike was threatened at first to join us to get the ruby. He and I faked his death that time under the tree so that Yi Ling could surrender the ruby as she has no protection."

"Faked his death?" Jerry asked, "You mean Spike is still alive?"

"Not for long." Edward replied, "So, after Chihiro found out none of us had the Red Ruby, she immediately killed Nightmare. Lynette was killed next. Scorch got killed by Chihiro next while me and Spike tried to run.

"Spike and I ran to a forest, where Spike sacrificed himself for me. Then there was me left, who ran to this house yesterday."

"Wait," Jerry said, "If you said Spike's death was fake during our second visit two years ago, then what about Pink Panther?"

"His death was real." Edward said, "I killed him. I only faked Spike's death."

Yi Ling looked down, "So Spike is dead either way."

"I'm sorry, Yi Ling." Edward stood up, "Spike had defended me. Maybe if you trust me now, I can help you get the ruby back. Plus your daughter. I'll try my best."

Yi Ling looked at him, "You won't kill us?"

"Oh gosh." Edward sighed, "No. Do I have to repeat that?"

"Fine." Yi Ling said. Jerry's phone then rang.

"Hello." Jerry answered the call.

"Bruno Hills here. Come to the laboratory van. I'll send you the coordinates."

Dark Leila walked through Hotwheels Island with her Dark teammates.

"Circle Tracker's not here," Dark Leila said, "Where could he be?"

That moment, her phone rang. She took out her phone and answered the call.

"Sir, Leila here."

"Leila," the boss said, "Make sure to find Circle Tracker and kill him. If the information goes out, we're in big trouble. We all know he's going to kick our ass."

"Don't worry, Sir," Leila said, "We have a big army of Dark soldiers. We won't lose."

"I'm assured to hear that," The boss said, "I'll leave you to find him."

"No problem." Leila hung up the call.

Faith sat down on a chair in Cain's house.

"What should I even talk about with you?" Faith asked, "I already told you I'm not the old me."

"Old you was better," Cain sighed, "The new you is being a bitch."

"Look, I feel pity for him. I killed his mother. If I don't do anything to repay him, I'm going to feel bad."

"What have you got to do?" Cain asked, "They owed us money. Those are poor faggots. Though I did not expect that asshole to be a real hero, I still will not go up to his face and admit defeat. Instead, I'll beat him."

Cain then went near to Faith's face, "So, are you on my side, or his?"

Faith pushed Cain away, "Definitely not your side." Faith then walked away. Cain smirked.

Circle Tracker and Faith went out to a restaurant for lunch.

"How's your day, Faith?" Circle Tracker asked.

"Fine." Faith sighed.

"Where are you this morning?" Circle Tracker asked, "Didn't see you at all."

"I went to a friend's house," Faith lied, "She needed my help."

"Ok," Circle Tracker nodded, "Let's eat our dinner."

Faith picked up her spoon and started eating. As she ate, Circle Tracker stared at her. Faith thought about the bank robbery. She shivered and dropped her spoon.

"Faith?" Circle Tracker asked, "You okay? You look pale since you started eating. You don't like the food?"

"I'm just feeling a little unwell," Faith stood up, "Excuse me." She then went to the toilet. Circle Tracker then realized that her bag was left on the table.

Circle Tracker took her bag and heard vibration. It was her phone in the bag. He was about to take it out when he heard a explosion.

He looked at the entrance and saw the red version of him again, coming in with a knife.

"It's you again," Circle Tracker sighed, "What do you want now?"

"We meet again, son," the red Circle Tracker said, "I'm Daniel Weight, your fucking father."

"Father?" Circle Tracker asked, "Why are you making a big mess here?"

"All because of you." Daniel said, "Because of you, your mum and I went broke. Because of you, we have owed debts to people, including that bitch's father!"

"Who's the bitch?" Circle Tracker asked.

"And because of you, we are seen as terrorists for no reason! If you're not born, I don't have to suffer through so much!"

"You can't pin the blame on me." Circle Tracker said, "What about you? You dumped me and Mum."

"Whatever the case is," Daniel reloaded his gun, "I have enough of your nonsense. I'm going to kill you to end this today."

He aimed at Circle Tracker and fired. Circle Tracker flipped a table up and the bullet hit the table instead. Many people in the restaurant ran around, trying to get out.

"You son of a bitch!" Daniel said as he reloaded his gun again and tried to shoot Circle Tracker, but missed.

Daniel then took out his grenades, "Prepare to die!"

As he was about to throw them, he heard someone reloading a gun. He quickly drifted away to his left as the person tried to shoot his headlights (which are his eyes), but shot at his bonnet instead. Daniel looked at the shooter, who is Dark Leila.

"Great job, Daniel Weight." Dark Leila pointed her gun at him.

"I'll be back, asshole." Daniel growled at Cirlce Tracker before turning around and racing away quickly.

"Leila?" Circle Tracker looked at Leila.

Dark Leila glared at him, "You deserve no life, Frank Weight."

"What the fuck is going on?" Circle Tracker asked, "Tell me, Leila."

"You don't need to know shit," Leila said, "All you need to do is to have a feeling of what it is to die."

Leila reloaded her gun and shot Circle Tracker on his front right wheel.

Circle Tracker took out his guns and shot Leila. Leila fell down, but got back up.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Leila got up and threw Circle Tracker to a wall.

Faith came out of the toilet when she saw Circle Tracker injured. She then saw Dark Leila walking towards him with a sword.

"Time to die, Frank Weight," Leila said, "No more becoming a fucking hero."

As she was about to thrust the sword into Circle Tracker, Leila was electrocuted. Faith turned to the entrance to see Finn McMissile and Sir Miles Axerlod.

"We're back," Axerlod said.

Finn looked at the injured Circle Tracker, "What happened to him?"

"Beats me too," Faith said, "He got injured badly."

In the hospital, Circle Tracker was placed into an emergency room. Finn, Axerlod and Faith waited outside the room. Jane and Lexy, together with a wheel-chaired Cypher then rushed to the three.

"How's Frank?" Jane asked.

"He's in critical condition," Faith sniffled, "If I wasn't in the toilet, I could've took the shot instead."

"It wasn't your fault," Lexy comforted Faith, "Circle Tracker wouldn't want you to get shot either."

"But there's something weird," Finn said, "Why is Leila alive? How the fuck is she alive? And why is she...not looking normal?"

"And what's more," Axerlod said, "Is that there is an exact car that looks like Circle Tracker, but he's killed."

"That's CT's father," Faith admitted, "He was killed by Leila."

"CT's father?" Cypher asked, "I thought that he told us his parents were dead."

"I don't know," Faith sighed, "Even me, his wife, can't figure the fuck is going on."

"It's okay," Lexy comforted Faith again. The doctor then came out of the ward.

"Doctor," Faith asked worriedly, "How is my husband?"

"He's fine now," The doctor said, "but the bullet shot into him is still inside him. We can't take it out at all."

"So would you try to remove it?" Jane asked.

"We'll try our best," The doctor said, "According to my information, the bullet is supposed to stay there for a month before it could be taken out. If taken out instantly, it might damage him, or even worse, take away his life."

Faith gasped.

"We can visit him now?" Finn asked. The doctor nodded.

Faith and the others went in. Circle Tracker looked at Faith.

"You okay, Frank?" Faith asked worriedly.

"It's just a bullet," Circle Tracker said, "It won't be that pain."

"Okay, Frank," Finn said, "What do we do?"

"Stay down for now," Circle Tracker said, "Help me find out about Leila. I want to know more about her."

"Sure," Axerlod said, "So I tell Mum that you're in here?"

Circle Tracker nodded, "Go home, guys. You people must be tired."

They then went out of the ward. Before Faith went out, she walked to Circle Tracker.

"You sure you okay?" Faith asked.

"I'm fine," Circle Tracker assured Faith, "Go ahead and do your stuff. I should be discharged later."

Faith kissed Circle Tracker on the mouth, "See you tonight at home."

Circle Tracker smiled, "See you." Faith then turned and walked out of the ward.

In a private jet, a car is sitting on a chair. He looked at his phone and received a text message.

"Tell the truth to CT. No lies."

The car then switched off his phone, "You can't hide the truth this time, Faith Murrow."

Circle Tracker was discharged from the hospital. He packed his stuff and walked out of the hospital. As he was waiting for Faith, a Mercedes stopped in front of him.

The car who sat in the private jet came out of the car.

"Mr Frank Weight?" The car asked.

"Yes. Why are you looking for me?"

"I want to have a word with you," the car said, "I heard that you are a legend and your name is heard throughout the world. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cardrick, a normal car who talks celebrities or famous cars or people. If you don't believe me, you can look at this."

Cardrick took out a pass to show Circle Tracker. Circle Tracker nodded and got into the car. Cardrick gave an evil smile and then he went into the car.

In Cardrick's apartment, Cardrick and Circle Tracker sat on a chair each. Cardrick's servants offered Circle Tracker a cup of coffee.

"So, why do you want me to come to your place?" Circle Tracker asked.

Cardrick sipped his tea, "More reasons than you expect. Look, Frank Weight. The whole world knows that your parents are killed in a bank robbery."

"How do you know my name?" Circle Tracker asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cardrick asked, "You saved the world from a crazy magician. Everyone knows that. You defeated Mount Mandos III, which is unexpected. You're also married Faith Murrow."

"You seem to know a lot about me," Circle Tracker said.

"I do," Cardrick said, "I always do. I know your wife. So, shall I start asking you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

"What happens if someone close to you is hiding a secret?" Cardrick asked.

"Well," Circle Tracker said, "I would try to force him or her to tell the truth."

"Honest answer you got there," Cardrick gave an evil smile, "Next question, what happens if that someone close to you killed your mum?"

"I will ask that person why," Circle Tracker said, "After all, that person must have a reason to kill my mum."

"Good," Cardrick nodded, "Last question, what happens if that someone who hides a secret from you and killed your mother is your wife?"

"What kind of questions are you asking?" Circle Tracker asked, "You're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm asking questions that are always related to the person I'm talking to," Cardrick said, "In this case, these questions and answers are real, and furthermore, they're related to you."

"So, what you mean is..."

"Yes," Cardrick nodded, "I brought you here to tell you the truth."

"So you mean that Faith killed my mother?" Circle Tracker asked.

"That's right," Cardrick said, "If you don't believe me, you can ask her. She might tell the truth."

Circle Tracker leaned back on his chair.

"No wonder I dreamt of her in the bank robbery," he thought, "It was real. She did kill my mother."

Faith was tidying up her room when she heard someone opening the door. She turned around and saw Circle Tracker.

"How's your day, Frank?" Faith asked kindly.

Circle Tracker glared at her, "Why did you do it?"

"I don't get you, Frank," Faith said, "What did I do?"

"Don't play around with me," Circle Tracker bellowed, "This isn't a joke."

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked angrily, "Are you mad?"

"And you still dare to call me that when you killed my mother."

Faith was stunned, "I wasn't the one who did it. It was my parents. I've told you."

"You still dare to lie? Cardrick told me everything," Circle Tracker said, "He told me you married me to repay my mother's life because you feel guilty that you killed her. You only told me that your parents killed my mother, but you are involved in it too!"

Faith looked down.

"Do you know how I feel now?" Circle Tracker shouted, "I feel like a jerk and an asshole! A stupid dumbass! The murderer of my mother was just in front of my eyes for the whole time, yet I thought it was it was her parents who killed my mother. I feel like I'm a idiot. I didn't even listen to Mount Mandos III. He told me you killed my mother, and I refused to believe it!"

Faith started sniffling, "I'm sorry, Frank. I didn't mean to lie."

The X-Trail then came in.

"Let's have a divorce," Circle Tracker said. Faith stared at Circle Tracker with watery eyes.

"What's happening?" X-Trail asked.

"I don't want to be married to the person who killed my mother." Circle Tracker said.

"C'mon, Frank," X-Trail said, "She did not do it on purpose."

Circle Tracker turned to face X-Trail, "So you knew it too? And you never ever told me? At all?"

The X-Trail kept quiet.

"Do you guys even have a mouth? Can't you just fucking speak the truth?" Circle Tracker shouted.

"I'm sorry, Frank," Faith cried, "I didn't mean..."

"I have enough of living with you," Circle Tracker said, "I do not ever want to see your face again." Circle Tracker then drove out of the house. Faith cried and tried to chase Circle Tracker, but fell down on the rough road. The X-Trail comforted Faith.

In the laboratory van, Edward, Yi Ling, Jerry, Barney, Gumball, Peppa Pig, BJ, Darwin and Anais were waiting in the back of the van while Bruno is talking to a girl named Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Who the hell is that girl anyway?" Gumball asked, "And where's Tom?"

"He's in the hospital now." Jerry said.

"It's good to see you again, Jerry." Barney patted his shoulder.

"It's good to see you guys again too." Jerry said, "How's the relationship getting along, Gumball?"

"It's great." Gumball replied before looking at Peppa Pig, "She's a pretty pig."

"Brown poop, don't you find that weird?" BJ asked, "A cat dating a pig?"

"Love transcends all borders, BJ." Jerry smiled, "Once you find your love, you'll love her as much as Gumball loves Peppa."

"But you got to admit. It's a weird couple." Anais commented.

"Excuse me, at least I got a girlfriend." Gumball retorted, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Anais crossed her arms and frowned at him, "You use the same excuse every time."

"That's because you ask the same question every time." Gumball responded. Anais was about to talk back when Bruno walked to them.

"Mr Hills, who were you talking to?" Barney asked.

"Well, I was talking to my friend Vanellope von Schweetz on the phone about something confidential." Bruno said, "Anyway, let's wait for..."

"I'm back." Edward entered the van with Yi Ling, "What did I miss?"

Barney and BJ stood up and pointed their guns at Edward. Gumball, Peppa Pig, and Darwin stood up, getting ready to fight.

"Jerry, Edward's here." Gumball said, "Shouldn't you be alarmed?"

"Yi Ling would've kicked him in the balls if he isn't on our side now." Jerry chuckled. Everyone let their guards down.

"Relax, guys." Yi Ling said, "Edward's on our team now. He used to be a bad guy, but now he's good."

"He almost killed us and tried to steal the Red Ruby!" Gumball said, "Why shouldn't we be scared of him? He's a bad motherfucker who killed many people!"

"You said I'm bad?" Edward walked up to Gumball and glared at him, "Do you know why I want to be bad? You've never experienced being controlled by someone with her own hands, being called a dog. So don't talk to me like you know me, pussy."

"What did you just call me, you son of a bitch?" Gumball was ready to fight Edward, but Yi Ling pulled Edward back while Barney pulled Gumball back.

"Stop fighting, for fuck's sake!" BJ said, "We're having a life crisis here, and yet here you are wanting to beat each other up."

"Where's Haribo?" Barney asked. Yi Ling looked down and Jerry answered, "He got killed by a guy named Cain Murrow."

"And he stole the damn Red Ruby." Bruno said, "And Yi Ling's daughter. And injured Tom. Cain Murrow's a dangerous figure."

"So, the reason we're here is to take that motherfucker down, and we have to find ways to locate him to get the Red Ruby and save Mei Ren." Jerry said, "For Tom and Haribo."

"But how?" BJ asked.

"I have a friend, and I'm sure Yi Ling knows him." Bruno suggested.

"Who might that be?" Gumball asked.

"Circle Tracker."

"Fuck that car." Edward cursed, "That sucker tried to kill me and made Pink Panther kill Melchilo!"

"Alright, enough." Bruno sighed, "Edward, let me get this straight. If you wanna beat that wolf-girl and save the world, you got to work with people that you don't like."

"You hate Circle Tracker that much, Edward?" Jerry asked. Edward just stared at him with disbelief and walked away.

Bruno turned to the rest of the team, "We'll set off tomorrow morning. Get a good rest, everyone." Bruno then went into a room and closed his door.

"Is Hills the only guy that sleeps in a van?" BJ asked as his phone rang.

"Hello." BJ answered the call, "Yes, I am Baby Bob's friend. What's the problem?" A few seconds, BJ's face turned horrified. He then dropped the phone in shock.

"What happened, BJ?" Barney asked. BJ turned to Barney, "Baby Bob's murdered."

"M...murdered?" Barney asked with a petrified expression. Yi Ling covered her mouth in shock while Gumball, his siblings and Peppa looked down. Jerry went outside to find Edward sitting on the grass just a few meters away from the van.

Jerry took a seat beside the magician and started talking, "So, what decided to make you work with us?"

"Spike." Edward replied, "I was threatened by Chihiro, the wolf-girl. If I didn't find the Red Ruby, I was going to get executed. I told Spike about it and he agreed to help me fake his death to make Chihiro feel safer. Over the years, we tried finding the Red Ruby everywhere. But it ended up in your house. I don't know the context, but I remembered Lynette was sent by me to find the thing.

"So when Lynette gave me trouble, I decided to kidnap and kill her because she didn't want to help me. Scorch, on the other hand, was some other guy going against me at first, until I found out he was also working with Chihiro. So, on the night that we met each other for the ruby exchange, we had cameras all around us, and we knew Chihiro was watching us.

"Lynette took the fake ruby and gave it to me. Of course, all three of us had to made it look unsuccessful so that Chihiro would see that we're working at our best."

**9 years ago...**

_Edward drove to an abandoned house and brought Lynette to a room before untying her._

_"You sure there ain't no cameras here?" Lynette asked. Edward shook his head as Spike and Nightmare came._

_"Scorch will be here in a while." Edward stated._

_"Why at a restaurant?" Spike asked._

_"Chihiro can see us through all the cameras around the world. She's working with a smart hacker Cain Murrow. At there, we can show her we're working, which will put her at ease. Then we can slowly attack her and kill her."_

_"You sure this plan's going to succeed?" Scorch asked, coming in the house._

_"We should give it a try, even if it fails."_

**Back to the present...**

"I think it's all my fault I led them to think we could actually take Chihiro down." Edward sighed, "In the end, all of them sacrificed for me. I feel especially guilty for Spike. He was the one who first supported my plan. He convinced the others to take part in it. Maybe if I wasn't such a failure, today wouldn't have happened."

"It's none of your fault." Jerry comforted him, "You've tried your best."

"That's why I've decided to join you." Edward stood up, "Chihiro destroyed my homeland, and I'm forced to follow her bidding. I don't like being a dog, getting controlled by others. I've learnt magic to defeat people who go against me or treat me like dirt. So sorry if I had went too hard on you the first time we met." He then walked away.

Jerry looked at him and thought about the past.

The next morning, the team, except Bruno and Edward, prayed for Baby Bob and created a grave for her. Bruno came out of his room and went to the team.

"It's time we move out." Bruno said, "I heard Cain's moving out at eleven in the morn."

"It's only seven thirty." Jerry talked back.

"We need time to make it to the borders and stop Cain." Bruno said, "If we don't, we're dead meat. He'll find the rest of the rubies all around the world. And when all rubies are found, it's used to create a weapon. To destroy all of us. We don't want the world to die. Circle Tracker will be there to slow Cain down while we take time to reach there."

"Where did Edward go?" Yi Ling asked.

"He said he needed to attend to something, and that he would join us later."

In Circle Tracker's garage, he got into an Audi R8 and drove off. He used his own wheels to step on the accelerator.

"Cain can't reach there and break the borders." He thought, "If he does, the human world is gone."

He then called Finn McMissile with the car's phone.

"Yo, Finn. What's up?" Circle Tracker asked.

"I'm almost there. But I have a bad feeling about this, Frank." Finn said, "What happens if Cain really goes through the borders? If he manages to find the other three Rubies, we're fucking dead!"

"Chill, my man. Is Axerlod with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Use him as a bait to help you. I'm on my way, so I'll contact you when I reach there."

Cain drove to the entrance of Fan Made Island, which is miles away from the border. He then called Dark Leila.

"Leila, make sure that you send your army down here." Cain said, "I'm sure Circle Tracker and his friends are after me already."

"Yes, Sir."

"Anyway, if you see a cat and mouse duo, plus a few more humans, do kill them too. They're disrupting my shit."

"Yes, Sir."

Cain ended the call and went to the back of his van. He opened the doors, and Mei Ren is seen tied up and gagged, muffling and struggling to be free.

"I'll bring you to a place, no worries." Cain chuckled, "We'll have fun there." Mei Ren muffled loudly as he closed the doors and drove towards the barrier.

Finn and Axerlod reached the entrance a few seconds later.

"We're here." Finn looked around, "Where's Cain Murrow?"

"Maybe he hasn't reached yet." Axerlod said, "It's only eight. From what we heard, he's to strike at eleven."

"So it's three hours of waiting?" Finn asked.

"No, darling." Dark Leila walked towards them with a big army of Dark soldiers at the back, "It's just a minute of waiting, then a minute of suffering, and then immediate death."

"Leila!" Axerlod looked at her face, "What happened to your face? Why does it look like a cracked egg?"

"How dare you say about my face!" Leila screamed, "Soldiers, kill them!"

"What the fuck?" Finn was taken aback for a second before taking out his guns.

"Axerlod, do something!" Finn screamed at him.

"Alright, chill." Axerlod took out a rifle.

Back in the laboratory van, Bruno is driving as fast as he could while looking out at the front. Meanwhile, Jerry and the team, except Yi Ling, are talking to Vanellope, who gave Bruno a surprise call.

"Cool, Bruno has a dope team!" Vanellope said excitedly, "I wish I could join you on your adventure."

"It's dangerous, girl." Barney said, "You don't want to be involved in this kind of shit."

"Aren't you Barney, the pink friendly dinosaur who sings and dance in front of kids?" Vanellope asked, "You're going on a trip to kill someone, and that's not like the friendly you."

"Well, we ain't really killing anyone." BJ stated, "It's just stopping the guy. We will kill him if it's necessary."

"It's so cool to see a human working with dinosaurs, a mouse, a cat, a fish, a rabbit and a pig!" Vanellope said, "A variety of animals who can talk!"

While the team were talking, Yi Ling was at one corner, thinking about Tom.

"Is Tom going to be okay?" She thought worriedly, "I hope he'll be okay here while I'm out to the world."

"Yi Ling." Jerry went to her.

"Oh, hey, Jerry." Yi Ling sighed, "Is there anything you need?"

"You're worrying about Tom, aren't you?"

Yi Ling looked outside the window, "I just hope no one would hurt him while he's in the hospital. Considering the amount of enemies I have, they might just go and hurt him. I wish I could go back to the hospital and stay by his side. That way, I could at least help him a bit."

"Tom would've been happy to hear that." Jerry replied, "You know, from the way I see it, Tom likes you romantically."

"What?"

"Tom has been wanting to date you, but Spike came into the equation, and he was too shy to admit it." Jerry said, "Do you like him back, Yi Ling?"

"I don't know." Yi Ling responded, "My feelings are in a mix, and I have no feels for a relationship now."

"I'll leave you to think about your thoughts then. Don't worry so much about Tom, yeah?" Jerry then walked away. Yi Ling looked at Jerry before looking outside of the van.

In the streets, a Lotus Evora GTE was speeding down the road.

"So, where are we heading?" Tom asked. He is the driver.

"To the border of the island." Edward replied, "After all, Cain's going to attack Earth and find the three rubies. And the scroll. And all that leads to us dead if we don't reach on time. So step on the gas."

"You don't need to tell me that." Tom stepped on the accelerator. A few minutes later, Circle Tracker reached the entrance.

"I'd better stop Cain right here." He got out of his car and drove himself towards the borders. He then saw Finn and Axerlod fighting a bunch of Dark soldiers.

"What the fuck?" Circle Tracker went to them and helped them shoot most of them off.

"You're late, Frank." Finn said.

"What's up?"

"Cain's already here. Leila came here to stop us." Axerlod replied.

"Leila? Stopping us?" Circle Tracker was surprised, "I thought she's fucking dead. She got electrocuted by you, didn't she?"

"She survived that shit." Finn responded, "Now, chase after Cain before he crosses the border while we fucking obliterate these motherfucking sons of bitches."

"Got it." Circle Tracker drove himself quickly towards the borders.

In Circle Tracker's house, Faith just sat down on the bed, staring at the floor and feeling downcast.

"It's all my fault." She thought, "I killed his parents." X-Trail knocked on the door and brought in a bowl of porridge.

"You've been eating nothing since Frank asked for a divorce." She sighed, "Eat something, Faith. You're supposed to have some faith in yourself that you can get Frank back."

"It's no use." Faith cried, "How can he forgive his wife, who is the murderer of his parents?"

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to do so." X-Trail said. Faith buried her face in her hands and cried. X-Trail sighed and closed the door.

Back at the borders, Cain killed Dangus and Raccoon with his laser gun and threw them aside. As he was about to break the barrier with the gun, Circle Tracker drove to him and tried throwing a knife at Cain, but the latter caught it.

"Aren't you the lad that helped Faith?" Circle Tracker asked.

"Fancy seeing you here, Frank Weight." Cain snickered, throwing the knife aside. Circle Tracker pointed guns at Cain Murrow.

"You'd better stop what you're doing now, Cain." He said, "Stop right in your tracks, and I'll give you leniency."

"Me? Getting stopped by a hero who's trying so hard to save the city?" Cain laughed, "Frank Weight, you're not stopping me from getting the rubies. Just because you became a fucking hero doesn't mean I'll respect you, you trash."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you here." He started shooting, but Cain took a shield to shield his attacks.

"The name's Cain Murrow, Frank." Cain shot Circle Tracker an evil smile. The former then remembered that someone named Murrow made fun of him when he was young.

"It's you?" Circle Tracker asked angrily, "You're the asshole that killed my mother?"

"Uh-uh." Cain shook his head, "I was about to, but guess what? My daughter did it for me, though it was accidental."

"Wait, so you're..."

"That's right, Frank Weight!" Cain bellowed, "I'm Faith Murrow's father! I'm your father-in-law! And you dare to go against your father-in-law! You're going to get it!"

Cain took a grenade and threw it at Circle Tracker. He then took out a gun and shot one of Circle Tracker's wheels.

"Bye, motherfucker." Cain smiled as the grenade exploded in front of Circle Tracker and the borders of Fan Made Island. A thin, protective jelly-coated layer around the island broke.

In the Lotus Evora GTE, Tom and Edward heard the explosions.

"You heard that?" Edward asked.

"No fucking shit." Tom cursed, "We'd better be quick. Cain must've been over the borders already."

Back at the borders, Circle Tracker was injured as Finn and Axerod rushed to him. The Dark soldiers have retreated and got in their jeeps, going to the borders.

"Yo, man." Finn looked at Circle Tracker, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I am?" Circle Tracker groaned in pain, "One of my wheels got shot. Do you think I'm fine?"

"So Cain went through the borders already?" Axerlod asked, "He killed both Dangus and Raccoon?"

"Yes." Circle Tracker replied weakly, "I'm injured, so you guys go ahead."

"Without you, Frank?" Finn asked, "We're brothers. We'll never leave you behind."

"Just fucking go." Circle Tracker said, "If you are my brother, you should be stopping Cain from getting the rubies and the scroll."

"You sure you'll be okay?" Finn asked.

"I'll be fine on my own. Go!"

"Alright." Finn looked at him, "Stay safe, Frank." He then got into his car with Axerlod and drove to the border.

Tom then arrived at the entrance a few seconds later. He and Edward got out and saw an injured Circle Tracker.

"Isn't that the powerful car?" Tom asked Edward.

"He's CT." Edward ran to the car. Circle Tracker looked at Edward and sighed.

"Edward, I have no times for your games." Circle Tracker grumbled.

"You're injured, aren't you?" Edward asked.

"So that means Cain already crossed the border?" Tom asked. Circle Tracker replied, "Fuck yes."

"Tom, go ahead without me." Edward turned to the cat, "I'll fix Circle Tracker."

Circle Tracker looked at him angrily, "Since when did I..."

"Shut the fuck up, car." Edward interrupted, "If you want to save the world and stop that motherfucker, you got to be fixed. I promise I won't kill you. Trust me on this one."

"That's right, powerful car." Tom added on, "He's on the good side now."

"Alright, Edward." Circle Tracker sighed, "Bring me to the special place."

"You mean the place that Mount Mandos III gave you?" Edward asked. Circle Tracker nodded.

"Go ahead, Tom." Edward told Tom, "Chase after Cain."

"Got it." Tom got into his car and drove off.

Back in the laboratory van, Bruno was driving while the team was sleeping.

"I wonder if everyone's ready." Bruno whipped his phone out and called someone. While he is waiting for the caller to answer the call, he took out a world map and looked at the country he circled.

"America. That's where the scroll is hidden. I'd better get to it quick." Bruno said as the caller finally picked the phone up.

"This is Bruno Hills." Bruno said, "You must be Freddy Fazbear. In case Cain Murrow comes to America, you guys have prepared your defense right?"

"Right." Freddy replied, "Your boss Benedict had told us to do so."

"Alright." Bruno then ended the call, "Let's get this shit started."

In Earth, in America, Cain drove his van to a house, with the jeeps of the Dark soldiers following closely behind. He and Dark Leila then came out of their vehicles.

"Leila, deploy your soldiers to guard the place." Cain commanded, "I got a precious good nobody can take. And it's not the Red Ruby."

"Who is it then?"

"A girl. She's the bait for me to catch someone else and kill her."

Cain then took out his phone and called someone.

"Chihiro, I think you'll find Edward and kill him." Cain said, "He's your enemy after all."

A few kilometers away, Finn was driving his car to Jane's house. He and Axerlod then got out of the car.

"Can we rest here for a while, McMissile?" Axerlod asked, "I've a feeling we need a big rest to bring down Finn."

"We can't stay for long." Finn said, "We're here to ask Jane for her help, rest for a while and wait for Frank to arrive. So the amount of time you can rest depends on how long Frank takes to come, which is usually less than five hours."

"Fine." Axerlod sighed as he pressed on the doorbell. Jane opened the door and was surprised to see them.

"What brings you here to Earth?" Jane asked once she allowed them into the house.

"Jane, we're here to ask for your help." Finn explained, "A guy named Cain Murrow had came to Earth to steal the other three sacred rubies. He broke the Fan Made Island's borders, so..."

"That means anyone can break into Fan Made Island and Fan Made Island citizens can get to Earth." Axerlod finished the sentence.

"I don't see a problem with the barriers being broken." Jane voiced out.

"You have no idea what happens if the borders break, don't you?" Finn asked, "That means if we don't build back the fucking barriers, our island will explode due to intense air pressure. You know Fan Made Island is in the middle of space, and that's why we need to take a portal to reach there."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Does it look like we're kidding?" Axerlod asked with a stern face.

"Jane, please let us stay here until Frank arrives." Finn said, "We can't just go against Cain with only the two of us."

"You forget to count me in." Jane said.

"Fine. Three of us can't go against Cain. It's too little, and he has this Dark army. We need help."

"I'll try to find as much help as possible." Jane replied. Finn nodded depressingly as Axerlod went to the kitchen to get food.

Tom is still looking around for a motel to sneak in and stay. He has been driving for two hours, and he couldn't find a motel or a restaurant or even a house. It was just desert.

He is so hungry and thirsty, yet he can't do anything because he has no food and water. He sighed at his own bad luck.

"Utterly bullshit." He muttered, wanting to save his saliva so that he don't feel thirstier than before. After a few meters of driving, Tom saw a pizzeria.

"Finally!" He thought, "Food!" He parked the car outside and went into the pizzeria. It was dark and quiet.

"Hello?" Tom called out. No response. He walked to the stage and shouted out, "Anyone here?"

Still no response.

He then went to a room where there is a small screen, showing parts of the restaurant in real time. As Tom stepped in, someone from the back placed his hook against Tom's neck and a bunny-like animatronic came from the other side of the room and was about to whack him with the guitar.

"Wait a second." The bunny-like animatronic looked at Tom, "You're a cat, not a human. What's your name?"

"Tom...Tom Cat!" Tom huffed, "Now, would the asshole behind me get his hook off my neck? I'm looking for shelter and food and water, and I wonder if you provide the services. It's fine if you don't want to serve me, but what the fuck? You don't have to kill me!"

"Foxy, this is not the guy the professor told us about." The bunny-like animatronic said, "Let him go."

The fox-like animatronic let go of Tom, "Should we tell Freddy about this, Bonnie?"

"Yeah." Bonnie then turned to Tom, "Follow us. We need you to talk to our leader."

Bonnie and Foxy brought the cat to the parts room, where a bear-like animatronic was sitting on a chair. He looked up and saw the three.

"That cat's Cain Murrow?" He asked.

"Freddy, he's not the guy." Bonnie said.

"Cain Murrow?" Tom asked, "I'm going against that guy for stealing my friend's daughter!"

"He's Tom Cat, Freddy." Foxy said, "And he's here for shelter, food and water, as what he said."

"Gather the team here." Freddy said, "We're going to have a discussion with this cat right here."

"I just wanted food and water at the least..." Tom grumbled.

"Shh, cat." Freddy glared at him, "You didn't even knock on my door." Tom crossed his arms and glared back at Freddy.

In Fan Made Island, Bruno drove his van to the entrance. He and the team then got out.

"Okay, guys. I think we're early." Bruno said, "We'll hide at spots that nobody can see."

The team members nodded and hid at different places. As BJ is searching for a place to hide near the borders, he saw a dead Dangus and a dead Raccoon, and the borders were broken.

"Guys." He called out, "Guys!"

"Shut up, BJ!" Gumball shouted across, "Do you want anyone to hear you?"

"Says the one shouting." BJ muttered to himself before calling out again, "Bruno, come and look at this."

Bruno came out of his hiding spot and went to BJ, "What is it that..."

He looked at the two dead guards and the broken barriers.

"Shit." He cursed, "Guys, get back in the van. We're going to Earth now."

"That fast?" Jerry asked, "Cain hasn't even arrived."

"He is already in Earth." Bruno said, "Quick! Get back in the damn van!"

"I wonder if Tom's safe in the hospital." Yi Ling thought. In a secret place, Edward took a wrench and unscrewed Circle Tracker's old bonnet.

"Why are you helping them, Edward?" Circle Tracker asked, "Why turn good out of a sudden? Is it because of Chihiro?"

Edward looked at Circle Tracker, "Frank, I'll be honest here. Yes, I've joined them because I want to kick Chihiro's ass. For years she's been ruling over me. She killed my parents, and I ain't had a choice. For all years she treated me like dirt, I'm going to make sure she pays back."

"So then, you told me you ran away from her before arriving at Yi Ling's house." Circle Tracker stated, "Why didn't you attack back?"

"Hello, do you think I could go against a thousand people at one go?" Edward asked, "I'm not Circle Tracker, the legendary hero who's a car and can take on a thousand assholes concurrently. I'm Edward, and I'm a magician."

In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Toy Chica and Tom Cat were in the main dining hall, discussing about Cain Murrow and the origins of the cat.

"Mr Cat." Chica asked, "Where did you come from?"

"You look like the cat and mouse duo." Toy Bonnie added on.

"You're damn right, Mr Bunny!" Tom replied with a smirk, "I'm Tom of Tom & Jerry."

He then pointed at Bonnie, "Why the hell do you two look the damn same?"

"Because Toy Bonnie's the younger version of me." Bonnie replied.

"Where did you come from?" Chica asked Tom.

"America. California." Tom replied.

"What about Cain Murrow?" Freddy asked sternly, "Why are you looking for him?"

"I want to help a friend in need." Tom looked at Freddy, "Cain Murrow's trying to steal four rubies. If he gets all that, Earth and Fan Made Island are doomed. Besides, he kidnapped my friend's daughter, and she's my friend too. As a friend, I will not stand by and do nothing when they are suffering."

"We're instructed to take Cain Murrow down too." Freddy explained, "A guy named Benedict came to our restaurant a few days ago to tell us about it. He told us to protect ourselves in case Cain comes, for he'll kill anyone who blocks his way. And sure I'm going to block him because this is my pizzeria, not his junkyard to find his shit."

"Let me help you." Tom suggested. All the animatronics looked at him.

"Give me a damn gun." Tom continued, "I can shoot it."

"Ye' sure?" Foxy asked, "Ye' ain't going to shoot the bullets all over the place?"

"Relax, I've handled a gun before." Tom laughed, "And your accent is funny."

"The fuck ye' say, mate?" Foxy stood up, offended and wanting to kill Tom with his hook, "How dare ye' talk about my accent! I'mma fuck ye' upside down until ye' whiskers shiver, motherfucker!" Freddy and Bonnie had to pull him back and cool him down. Tom looked at Foxy weirdly.

Back in Fan Made Island, Bruno started up his van as the team got into it.

"I thought you said Cain's attacking at eleven." Darwin said.

"Change of plans. He decided to attack early, so we have to set off now." Bruno replied, "Make sure to buckle up your seatbelts, because this ride's going to be a little jerky."

"Then since the barriers are broken, that means the island's going to explode, right?" Anais asked, "That's what I heard."

"Three hours, dear." Bruno responded.

"Then I can't leave Tom behind!" Yi Ling stood up, "I'm going to get him out!"

"Miss Yi Ling, someone will attend to him, I promise." Bruno said before his phone rang. He answered the call as Yi Ling continued saying.

"You can't tell me to dump my friend like that!" She screamed in agony, "Jerry, could you follow me to the hospital now?"

"Yi Ling, the hospital's far from here. Three hours is not enough." Jerry said, "As Bruno said, someone..."

"I'm going out alone then." Yi Ling tried to step out of the van but Jerry and Barney pulled her back.

"Why are you pulling me back?" Yi Ling tried to shake the two off, "Why are you stopping me to save Tom?"

"It's for your own good." Barney said as Bruno went to them and pulled Yi Ling back into the van.

"Why are you so evil?" Yi Ling screamed at him, "I won't let a friend of mine die just because we need to save the damn world from that stupid ruby-stealing guy!"

"Tom's in America!" Bruno shouted at her, "He's safe, for God's sake! Why are you worrying so much? He's not your damn boyfriend or something! Jesus christ."

He then stormed back to the driver seat, "Buckle your seatbelts, everyone. And please, don't do something rash." He then glared at Yi Ling for a while before turning back.

Yi Ling sat at a corner and buried her face in her hands. Bruno then sped up and drove through the borders and a portal.

Their surroundings around the van turned colorful, and it seems like the van is floating in the air.

"Are we going to stay like this forever?" Barney asked.

"This gives me the feels of traveling to Fan Made Island for the first time." Jerry said, "And this reminds me of Spike."

"We're going full blast." Bruno pressed a button and the van picked up speed at a rapid rate. Soon enough, they were able to see a bright light.

The van went through the light and landed in the middle of grass.

"Is this the forest or something?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, but we are in America." Bruno said, "I'm not done driving. We got to drive to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to meet Tom and Freddy and his gang."

In a house in America, Daniel Weight is waiting for his assistant, Kelly, to return with information. He had ran away from Dark Leila a few days ago, and he's interested to find out why her face looks cracked.

"Mr Weight, I'm back." A woman in her thirties stepped in the house.

"Kelly, have you found any clues?"

"A little research here." She explained, "Leila Sharan was an assassin before she worked with Circle Tracker and got killed by a magician named Edward."

"Edward? You mean Edward Nygma? The Riddler?"

"No, Mr Weight. He's just named Edward. The magician." Kelly corrected him, "Holley Shiftwell has also turned Dark. Cain usually finds their bodies, and injects them with some medicine, causing them to be Dark."

"Is that all?"

"I have something more interesting to tell you, Mr Weight."

"Say it."

"There are three rubies in Earth, and Cain has one of the rubies. The four rubies, when placed in a secret temple called The Ruins, will give the user a sword with immense strength and an impenetrable set of armor. The scroll is in America, and it tells us all four locations of the rubies."

"That way I can rule the world." Daniel smiled evilly, "Alright, Kelly. Inform me if you have ever found the locations of the rubies and scroll."

"Yes, Mr Weight." Kelly bowed down, "I shall take my leave."

Back in the pizzeria, Tom, Freddy and the latter's gang are discussing on ways to bring Cain Murrow down.

"Maybe Bonnie would scare Cain, while Foxy stabs him with his hook, and I'll do the finishing touch by killing him silently." Freddy suggested.

"No fair, Fazbear." Bonnie talked back, "Why is it always you who kills the person? Why can't it be you scaring him, Foxy stabbing him, then I'll kill him?"

"Because I'm the leader, and the leader can't just scare people and not kill them." Freddy reasoned, "That way, I'd rather do it on my own."

"Or we can trap him in the security guard's room." Mangle spoke out, "That's how we killed all the guards, isn't it?"

"Guys, sorry to burst your bubble, but Cain's not going to come into here." Tom interrupted, "There's nothing important hidden in here."

"What do ye' mean 'nothing important'?" Foxy argued, "We have pizzas, digital chips, animatronic parts. The scroll that your Hills friend mentioned could be hidden in any of the things."

"What's his name again?" Tom asked Toy Bonnie.

"Foxy."

"Um, Foxy." Tom cleared his throat, "The scroll might be hidden in this pizzeria for all I know. However it might not be too."

"Ye' don't trust me on this?" Foxy asked, offended, "How dare..."

"Quiet, Foxy." Freddy said, "He might be right. The thing that Cain's looking for might not be in our place. It could be near us, or in one place of the whole America."

They then heard a vehicle stopping outside of the pizzeria and talking sounds. Jerry, Yi Ling, Barney, BJ, Gumball, Anais, Darwin and Peppa Pig then came in the pizzeria.

"Why the hell is there so many people?" Bonnie asked.

"Are these all your friends, Tom?" Freddy asked. The cat nodded, "They're here to help us."

As soon as Yi Ling saw Tom, she ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm so worried about you." Yi Ling said. Tom pulled her away from the hug as he looked at her while placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine. Look at me. I'm sorry for not telling you about me being discharged. I had to chase after Cain."

"Just inform me next time." Yi Ling smiled at him. Tom smiled back at her.

"I like this girl so much." He thought happily.

"Where did Bruno go though?" Tom asked her, "He sent you guys here, right?"

"Yeah, but he just dropped us here and told us to wait for his news." Yi Ling took out a phone, "He gave me this phone to answer his calls when it's important."

"I see." Tom replied.

In Slaughter Race, Bruno drove his van into the game. He parked his van beside a shop and walked out to find two people: Shank and Vanellope.

He reached a warehouse and walked in. Inside, he saw a woman wearing a leather jacket talking to Vanellope.

"Shank!" Bruno called out. The woman turned towards him and waved her hand. He went to the two women.

"You've gotten everything settled?" He asked Shank.

"Yeah. I've added a code for a special weekend challenge, where another strong opponent steps in to guard my car." Shank explained, "So, what do you need our help for? You sounded urgent on the phone."

"You see, I have to stop someone from stealing some stuff that will affect the world." Bruno replied, "And I'm sure the more the amount of people helping, the easier it is to take the guy down."

"But we're just racers, Bruno." Shank said, "What help could we offer?"

"You will never know until you help us." Bruno replied, "To be honest, I'm unsure too. But since you can drive fast and well, we will definitely need you to bring us from one place to another place in a short time."

He then turned to Vanellope, "You sure you want to join, kid? I don't know if you can make it back alive. I heard once you're killed outside your own game, you'll be gone forever."

"It's okay. I'm excited about this mission anyways, since you allow me to drive my own car." Vanellope replied joyfully, "A friend of Shank's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks for wanting to help, you two." Bruno said, "Bring your car to my van. Then I'll bring you to America."

Suddenly, a rapidly-blinking red light appeared on Bruno's watch.

"Why is your watch blinking, Mr Hills?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"Because that means the scroll has been found by someone undesirable."

Back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Yi Ling got a call from Bruno. She answered and replied with some 'yes' before ending the call.

"Guys," She said, "Cain's nearby here. And the scroll is nearby too."

"Say what?" Darwin asked.

"That means we got to get out now and get the damn scroll before that son of a bitch gets it." Jerry said.

"Okay, guys." Freddy turned to his animatronic friends, "Remember our defense and attack tactics. If we follow everything, I'm sure we'll be able to bring that fucker down."

Freddy put his left hand in the middle, and the rest of the animatronics did the same, stacking one hand on top of another.

"Bring Cain Murrow down!" The animatronics shouted before raising their hands up in the air.

"That shout was nice, wasn't that?" BJ asked sarcastically, "Such a creative battle cry."

"C'mon, we have the same aim." Gumball replied, "But we're not like them. We just get straight to the point."

The team ran out of the pizzeria, and immediately, they saw a lot of Dark soldiers digging up the enormous grass patch nearby to find the scroll.

"Damn, we got to stop like a thousand of these assholes?" Tom asked, "How the fuck are we supposed to do that?"

"Tom, here's the plan." Freddy suggested, "We'll defeat these people here. You find Cain Murrow and bring him down. That way, we cam split the job and it's easier."

"I thought you guys trained to take Cain down?" Jerry asked.

"We didn't know he has this many people who would help him out." Bonnie replied.

"Ye' better be quick." Foxy uttered, "We don't wanna be a bad guy's servants."

"Got it." Tom said. The animatronics then started running to the soldiers while the rest ran past them.

"Yi Ling, does Bruno know where the scroll is kept?" Tom asked while running.

"No, but he told me Benedict had placed it in a house nearby here that Bruno is unaware of." Yi Ling responded.

"Not so fast." Dark Leila bellowed as she and Dark Holley Shiftwell appeared in front of them.

"Tom, Jerry, Yi Ling, you guys go ahead." Barney took out his gun, "The rest of us here will take care of these two."

"Alright." Tom and Jerry ran away first, followed by Yi Ling.

"Your gun." Jerry tossed a gun to Tom, "Bruno told us to use this as defense."

Tom ran faster and is a few centimeters away from Jerry and Yi Ling. As a result, some Dark soldiers managed to pounce on the latter two.

Tom turned around and shot some of them down.

"Tom, the house should be a few meters away from here." Yi Ling said, "Go ahead without us. We'll be fine."

"But I can't just leave you two here!"

"The scroll's more important!" Jerry replied, "We can handle this ourselves."

"Be careful, then." Tom said to the two before running off. As Tom was running, he saw a house. A few meters away from the house, he saw Cain.

"Say hello to your death." Tom reloaded the gun and aimed at Cain, but someone knocked him over, dropping his gun.

Cain turned around and saw Tom and Daniel. He quickly tried to run to the house, but Daniel caught up and pulled him back.

"I'm going to get that scroll." Daniel growled at Cain, "And then all the rubies will be mine. Luckily Kelly told me she'd seen you, so I followed you."

"You stalker." Cain took out a wrench and whacked Daniel's bonnet, causing the latter to scream in pain.

"Time to run." Cain turned towards the house.

"Not so fast." Daniel used his front wheels and pulled Cain by the legs. Cain fell down onto the floor and soon, he was being dragged against the grass.

Tom got up, groaning in pain and saw Cain punching Daniel's headlights. Cain then pushed himself away from Daniel.

The three looked at each other before looking at the house. They then started racing towards the house.

Daniel bumped Tom, causing him to fall down again. When Daniel tried to bump Cain, Cain jumped onto Daniel's top and started whacking it with a stone he had picked up earlier from being dragged.

Tom got up quickly and spent no time running towards the house.

"I'm going to protect the scroll from getting stolen by two assholes." Tom thought. As he was nearing the house, his stomach suddenly felt intense pain and he fell down onto the floor, clutching his stomach.

Yi Ling just coincidentally saw Tom fall down.

"Tom!" She screamed, running towards him. Daniel shook Cain off the car and saw Yi Ling running.

He took out his gun and aimed at the girl. He was about to shoot when Freddy and Jerry shot Daniel's side.

Cain got up as a rocket launcher dropped in front of him. His phone then buzzed. He whipped it out and saw a message from Chihiro.

"I don't see Edward so I'm not coming to help just yet." She wrote, "But here's a rocket launcher. We could kill Daniel Weight with it."

"Alright." Cain picked the launcher up, "It's time to kill Circle Tracker's stupid father and the stupid gang of cat and mouse and friends."

Yi Ling managed to run to Tom and looked at him worriedly, "Tom, are you okay?"

"I don't know why, but my stomach hurts. Probably from the stabbing incident a few days ago."

"Right. The doctor said you might feel some pain." Yi Ling sighed, "It's all my fault."

"It's not." Tom said weakly, "Grab the scroll quickly and go to the pizzeria quickly. Don't let Cain steal it. I'll be fine after a while."

"I'll come back for you, I promise." Yi Ling then ran into the house.

Daniel is trying to shoot Freddy and Jerry with his guns. Freddy reloaded his gun and tried to shoot Daniel while dodging the bullets. Jerry jumped on top of Daniel and started shooting Daniel's top.

"Fucking mouse." Daniel grumbled as he tried to swerve left and right. The mouse finally fell off after a few turns.

"Hey, red motherfucker." Cain pointed his rocket launcher at Daniel. As soon as Daniel turned to Cain, Cain pulled the trigger. Freddy and Jerry ran away in different directions as the rocket hit Daniel, causing him to explode and die on the spot.

"Finally." Cain then ran for the house.

Barney tried shooting Dark Leila, and Gumball tried strangling her neck, but she managed to shake Gumball off. She then shot Barney's left leg.

"Fucking idiots." Dark Leila cursed, "Time for assholes to die." Anais and Darwin were just trying to shoot Dark Holley Shiftwell and dodging her attacks.

"We can't keep it up like this." Anais groaned, "At this rate, we're going to die."

At the same time, Yi Ling was finding the scroll in the house. She checked every room and managed to find it in an empty room with a wardrobe with drawers. It was hidden in the top drawer.

She was about to get out of the room when Cain blocked her way.

"Yi Ling." Cain chuckled, "We meet again. What a coincidence."

"I don't think so, Cain." Yi Ling growled, "Get out of my way. You won't get this scroll. You'll make the world yours, and everyone's got to do your damn bidding. No one's going to follow that."

"Oh well, you're not going to hold that scroll for long." Cain took out his phone and showed her a video of Mei Ren tied up and gagged, with wires tied around her body that leads to a bomb.

Cain then took out a controller with a red button, "A single press of this button will kill your daughter. Do you want that to happen?"

"You heartless beast! How dare you try to kill a child!" Yi Ling screamed at him.

"Don't blame me for this." Cain replied, "You brought it upon yourself. I would've let her go if you had given me the ruby in the first place."

"And let you take over the world? Impossible."

"Now it's going to be possible." Cain said, "Pass me the scroll, or witness the death of Mei Ren."

"You're crazy, Cain."

"I'm not. Now give me that scroll." Cain bellowed. Yi Ling sighed as she gave it to Cain.

"How can you torture your own daughter?" She asked angrily.

"I will do anything at any cost to get what I want." Cain then walked away. As he walked out, Tom, Jerry, and Freddy aimed guns at him, but he held the red button up high.

"Shoot me if you dare." Cain chuckled.

"You think we don't dare?" Jerry asked.

"We just need to aim at your head and pull the trigger." Tom said, "Give the scroll to us and we'll consider sparing you."

"That's right. All I need to do is to press this button, and your friend's daughter dies." Cain replied.

"We're not scared of you, motherfucker." Freddy bellowed, "We know you're lying. You're just using that button to scare us."

"Wait." Yi Ling came out of the house, "It's real. Don't shoot him."

The three placed their guns down as Cain walked with pride. He took out his phone and called Dark Leila.

"Leila. Bring your car here. We are able to go now." Cain said.

"Yes, Boss." Dark Leila ended the call and signaled Dark Holley to stop fighting and get back to the jeeps. Both of them went to the jeeps and drove off. Anais, Gumball and Darwin ran to Barney.

"You okay, dinosaur?" Gumball asked.

"I'm quite fine." Barney groaned in pain.

Back outside the house, the jeeps stopped in front of Cain. He boarded the jeep and drop the controller on the floor as the jeeps drove off.

Yi Ling ran to the controller and looked at the back.

"He tricked me!" Yi Ling said, "The controller has no batteries!"

"Damn." Freddy groaned, "Not only did we lose to Cain's army, we lost the scroll to him too."

"It's all my fault." Yi Ling sighed, "I shouldn't have been wavered that easily."

"We all understand how you feel." Tom patted her shoulder, "It's your daughter on the line."

A few minutes later, the team went back to the pizzeria, thinking about the fight earlier and the stolen scroll.

"I hope Bruno's not going to get angry at us." Bonnie said, "We've tried our best."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Jerry said as Bruno entered the pizzeria with Vanellope and Shank.

"I'm back, guys." Bruno announced. The team looked up and saw him and the other two girls.

"Who are these two girls?" Gumball asked.

"Let me introduce you to these two girls." Bruno cleared his throat, "The short one here is Vanellope, and the tall one is Shank. Shank, Vanellope, this is the team you're working with."

"You look cool in real life!" Vanellope exclaimed, "I'm working with animals, humans and animatronics to beat someone's..."

"What's this great gathering over here?" Axerlod came in with Finn and Jane.

"You're late." Bruno said to Axerlod, "I've called you like an hour ago, before the fight for the scroll."

"Fine. My fault. I needed to take a break from all these crazy running-around from Fan-Made Island to America. Anyway, I thought we were waiting for Frank."

"There's been a change of plans." Bruno responded.

"Cain got the scroll, Bruno." Yi Ling said, "What do we do?"

"I'd hope that you protect the scroll so that Cain doesn't get it and then he would not know the locations of the rubies." Bruno replied, "But now, since it's come to this, we've got to travel and take the gems away from him and keep it somewhere safer. We'll discuss about the place later."

"Travel?" Finn asked.

"I know of the places the rubies are kept because Benedict told me about it. He was scared he'd forget where he'd placed them one day, and I had quite a good memory. My original plan was to not let Cain get the scroll. That way we could leave the rubies at where they are. But now he's got the scroll. So we got to get the rubies. They're hidden in three different places. One is Los Angeles, one is Tokyo and the last one in Siem Reap."

"So, where exactly are we going?" Shank asked.

Bruno looked at everyone before stating, "Los Angeles."

"Why there though?" Jerry asked, "We don't even know Cain and his decisions of where to go."

"I've a mole in his team." Bruno rubbed his hands, "He's paid a lot, so he's going to do his damn job."

Back in Fan Made Island, Faith got dressed in her casual white dress and got into her car, which is in the garage.

"Faith, where are you going?" X-Trail asked worriedly.

"I'm going to find Frank and defeat my father." Faith replied, "He once told me about the rubies thing. And I'm sure I heard from Finn that he's striking. I'll make things clear to Frank, and then take my father down."

"Be careful, dear." X-Trail said.

"I will, Aunt." She then drove off. X-Trail sighed.

In the car, Faith took out her phone and called Finn. Axerlod answered the call instead.

"Hey, Faith. What's up?" Axerlod asked.

"Axerlod, do you know where Frank is?"

"Frank? I heard he's at the borders. He's injured or something. He told us to leave first so I don't know his current condition. He might still be near the borders. Tell my mother to get out of there too."

"Why?"

"What else? Cain broke the barriers, and now Fan Made Island's gonna explode soon if no one ever puts a shield on it."

"Alright, got it." Faith then ended the call and sped up.

In Bruno's van, Vanellope is talking to Tom, Jerry and Yi Ling while Shank is talking to the rest of the team except Axerlod and Finn, who are in the latter's car.

"So, you work as a racer in a game called Slaughter Race?" Jerry asked.

"And you used to race in Sugar Rush?" Tom added on.

"Yeah." Vanellope said awkwardly.

"No offense, kid, but I've never heard of these games my whole life." Jerry commented, "Ever heard of Whac-A-Mole? Frogger? Donkey Kong?"

"Heard of them, I've tried them too," Vanellope replied, "I mean, I used to be in an arcade. What do you expect?"

"You're not a real human being, right?" Yi Ling asked. Vanellope nodded, "I'm a racer belonging to a game."

"Alright. I heard you can glitch." Tom said, "I've no idea whether this is true, but I've heard from Bruno about this incident. You went to Youtube and then screwed it up."

"I mean, it was just once." Vanellope replied, "I got into the wrong door, and I messed up the player because there was this guy who was trying to use his cursor to hit me. This guy was reviewing some kind of video, and he was super vulgar. In the end, when I left that place, the video crashed."

"Sounds cool." Jerry sounded out.

"Alright, guys." Bruno said, "Our first destination: Griffith Observatory. Sit back and relax. It's a three hour ride."

"Three hours is long, my friend." Gumball said, "What are we going to do during the duration?"

"Maybe suck a dick." Bruno sarcastically said.

"Or maybe just find a girl and shove that up her ass." BJ added on.

"Or maybe just jump the fuck out of the van and kill yourself." Tom commented.

"Let's not have profanities and sick thoughts here." Shank said, "We have a kid here. Literally."

"That's how we communicate." Jerry said, "Satisfied with that answer, miss?"

"Kind of." Shank then turned to Vanellope, "You fine?"

"I'm cool with it." Vanellope responded, "This team's awesome."

"Do you guys know who Circle Tracker is?" Shank turned back to the team.

"Heard of him before." Darwin replied.

"He's one of the protectors of Fan Made Island, that's what I heard." Barney said.

"I'm sure if you'd ask the other two talking cars, they'd know." Anais mumbled.

"I know him." Yi Ling said.

"Me too." Jane joined in.

"Looks like only the three of us know him." Shank nodded her head, "And we're all girls. Interesting"

"Is there a need to say the last part, black jacket?" BJ questioned.

"No, yellow guy. I just want to say it."

Cain went back to his own house to visit Mei Ren. He squatted down and touched her face. She muffled and tried wriggling away as Cain held her body.

"So sad, but too bad." Cain whispered to her, "I've to use you to get what I need. I promise I'll let you go after everything."

Cain placed his hands on Mei Ren's breasts and gave an evil smile as she muffled through the cloth gag, "For a young girl, you sure have big assets."

He then squeezed her breasts and she muffled loudly.

"I'm sorry, I have some sexual fetishes once in a while, especially when I see a beautiful, young girl." He then moved his hands down to her part of her dress covering her vagina.

Mei Ren muffled and cried as he moved his hands around it. Cain laughed and let go a few seconds later, "I'll see you later, kid."

"Holley, guard the house with some of the soldiers." Cain commanded, "I'll be flying to Los Angeles in a few minutes. Make sure no one comes here and save this girl. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Dark Holley Shiftwell replied with a stern voice.

"Leila, follow me to meet Chihiro." Cain said to Dark Leila. She silently nodded and followed him.

Back in Fan-Made Island, Faith drove to the borders. She tried looking around, but she saw no signs of her husband.

"Where could he be?" She thought worriedly as she continued searching around the area.

Three hours later, Bruno and his team reached Griffith Observatory.

"Some of us will hide in the building." Bruno said, "Me, Tom, Jerry, Freddy, Barney and Gumball will be out in the front. Vanellope and Shank, you girls take over the driving of the van and park in a corner that is not obvious. If needed, take your cars from the second level of the van. Everyone's aim is to find the ruby. Everyone know what they need to do?"

The team members nodded their heads in response.

A few minutes later, Cain reached the same place with Dark Leila and a few Dark soldiers.

"Stay outside, Leila." Cain straightened his blazer, "I'll go inside and find the Blue Ruby. We definitely have to get the ruby before that darned cat and mouse's team get it."

"Yes, Boss." Dark Leila bowed down and stationed herself with her soldiers while Cain walked into the Griffith Observatory.

He searched high and low for suspicious spots and found none. He walked to the Samuel Oschin Planetarium and walked around. Darwin and Bonnie took out their sunglasses and saw Cain.

"Should we attack?" Bonnie whispered.

"I don't think so." Darwin replied in a soft voice, "If Mr Hills didn't tell us to do it, then we don't do it."

Cain walked past them but didn't seem to notice them.

"Let's follow him, shall we?" Bonnie asked. Darwin nodded and the two tiptoed behind Cain.

At the Coleostat section, Anais, Chica and Yi Ling were waiting for Bruno's call.

"This place is so small." Chica stated, "We're sure to bump into Cain or Ms Crackface."

"You mean Leila?" Yi Ling asked.

"Who knows what happened to her?" Anais shrugged his shoulders, "Probably she ate something that turned her from a normal human into an ugly looking monster."

"Alright, let's stop talking and look around for any signs of the rubies or Cain or Leila." Yi Ling uttered.

Outside the observatory, Leila scanned the surroundings, finding any abnormality. Tom and Jerry positioned themselves a few meters behind her in a bush. Barney was positioned behind the observatory with Freddy and Gumball while Bruno went to the toilet.

"We'd better look out for the ruby." Jerry said, "We don't want Cain stealing another ruby." He then stood up and looked around him.

"Jerry, for the hundredth time, it's not around us or under your ass." Tom sighed, "Stop trying to find it around here. It'll make you look like an idiot."

"Fine." Jerry sat down on the floor and peeked through the bush. A few seconds later, Jerry shook Tom's hand.

"What is it?"

"I see something shiny from here." Jerry replied, "It must be the ruby. And Leila's still searching for it... now a guy's going for it."

A man who was walking by saw something shiny coming from the bushes. He went to it and saw that it was a ruby before picking it up.

"Such a nice blue ruby." He smiled to himself. Dark Leila reloaded her gun and went to the man. Tom and Jerry took out their guns while Shank is ready to ram the van at Dark Leila.

"Sir, I suggest you give that to me." Dark Leila bellowed, "Hand the ruby to us, and we'll spare you."

"Are you kidding me?" The man groaned, "I just found this. The early bird catches the worms, so this is mine now. I'm going to sell it for money and I'm going to be rich."

"Any way I can have that ruby?" Dark Leila asked.

"Of course. Snatch it from me."

"No problem." Dark Leila aimed at the guy and pulled the trigger. His head blew off from his body and numerous amount of blood splattered out as she took the ruby. Passer-bys and visitors screamed in horror as the head landed in front of one of them.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tom ran forward with Jerry behind.

"You annoying assholes." Dark Leila growled in anger as she glared at Tom and Jerry. Barney, Gumball and Freddy heard the screaming and shouting of people.

"Get to the front, guys." Barney instructed the other two.

"Time to get the car working." Shank was about to start the van when it started flying. Vanellope looked outside and saw the wolf-girl carrying the van.

Vanellope asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know that." The wolf-girl said, "All you need to know is that I'm going to kill you today and get the ruby." She then flew up high.

"This woman's bringing us high in the sky." Shank told Vanellope, "And then she's going to drop us." Vanellope then thought of an idea.

"We'll get into your car." She said, "I'll be the driver."

Back at Griffith Observatory, Tom tried shooting Dark Leila, but she blocked every bullet with her armor and whacked Tom in the face.

"Stupid bitch!" Jerry aimed his rifle at her and starting shooting continuously. She turned around and jumped on him, making him scream in pain.

"You're an annoying mouse." Dark Leila bellowed, "When I'm done with you, I'll finish that cat off."

"Now you won't." Gumball started shooting. Barney, Bruno and Freddy then joined in.

Vanellope got into the driver's seat in Shank's car and started the engine as Shank got into the passenger seat.

"Have fun, girls." The wolf-girl then dropped the van. As it fell, Vanellope glitched together with the car

"Damn, your glitch's useful." Shank praised the kid.

"Thanks." Vanellope smiled as the van hit the concrete floor with a loud thud, wrecking the van.

"What do we do now?" Vanellope asked, "I'm sure we can't do anything. We don't have no guns."

"Then we'll try searching the destroyed van to see if there's any guns left." Shank replied. Just then, Dark soldiers crowded around them in a circle.

"How did they get here?" Vanellope asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we'd better pray for the best." Shank said. As the Dark soldiers were preparing to shoot the two women, someone else shot the soldiers rapidly and easily. A few seconds later, the soldiers crowding died.

Shank turned back and saw Jonathan Liousine.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a guy that Bruno approached for help." He replied as more Dark soldiers came charging at them.

The rest of the team members are at Griffith Observatory. Cain shot some guards down on his way out as they were blocking his way. Yi Ling aimed fire at him, but missed.

"Chihiro!" He shouted on his phone, "Where are you? This place is crazy!"

Meanwhile, Dark Leila had a hard time battling Tom, Jerry, Gumball, Barney, Freddy and Bruno at once.

"We're going to take the ruby back!" Tom said, "Bad will never win against the good."

"I'll never give up, and I'll fight 'til the end!" Dark Leila snarled.

"I'm scared you'll lose, Crackface." Freddy whacked her face while Bruno and Gumball shot her hands. Tom and Jerry kept punching her stomach while Barney tried snatching the gun away from her.

The wolf-girl is in the sky, looking down at the fight. She then looked at Jerry.

"A perfect subject for my experiment." She smiled. She then flew down and slammed her legs and placed her hands on the floor. Immediately, the whole ground shook vigorously and everyone except Dark Leila and Cain fell onto the floor. Tom tried to get up, but there's like a force pushing him down."

"Cain, take the ruby from Crackhead and run." The wolf-girl said.

"You sure you can handle the rest, Chihiro?" Cain asked.

"I'll think of a way." Chihiro replied. Cain then took the ruby and ran off. She then aimed at Jerry and took him swiftly with her before flying away quickly.

"Jerry!" Yi Ling screamed weakly. Tom got up slowly and tried to run after Chihiro, but Dark Leila knocked his body down with her gun.

"It's the end of the road, cat." She chuckled, "And you'll be my first victim." As she was about to shoot Tom, a orange car appeared from Tom's back and shot Dark Leila's body. She staggered back, and at that moment, Edward stabbed a syringe with medicine on Dark Leila's back. She immediately fell down onto the floor and became unconscious. The team members then got up normally.

"What's that damn bitch's magic?" Freddy cursed, "It's some fucked up shit."

"It made us paralyzed assholes for a while." Gumball grumbled.

"What did you do, magician?" Tom asked Edward.

"I've created a magic potion, and I'm hoping it'd reverse the Dark effect on her." Edward replied before snapping his fingers. The orange car then disappeared.

"You create illusions?" Jerry asked.

"Not really. It's just a robot helping me."

"So after a long time, you decided to come in and help us." Gumball said to Edward, "But great, the ruby's stolen. You came too late."

"At least I made my entrance and Leila didn't kill the cat." Edward retorted.

"Alright, guys. Let's stop the chattering and get back to the van." Bruno said.

"Mr Hills." Vanellope drove her car out of the forest with Jonathan on the passenger seat and Shank sitting on his lap, "The van's dropped from a height. Are you sure it's going to work?"

"The van should be fine." Bruno said, "Take me to the van."

Vanellope drove her car to the van with Bruno following. Once they reached the van, Bruno took a look at it.

"It's not spoilt, but it might need some repair." Bruno replied, "Meanwhile, tell the team they could explore around and come back when I have news of Cain."

"Okay." Vanellope responded.

The rest of the team members surrounded the unconscious Leila.

"Where's the orange car, Edward?" Tom asked.

"You mean Circle Tracker?" Edward asked, "He's adding a few touches to his car and he doesn't need me to help me, so I'm here."

"You sure that magic potion would work on this woman?" Shank asked, "Because she looked like a freaking mad lion running around for a ruby."

"She sure looks like dead now." Finn commented.

"She's not dead." Edward said, "It takes time for the Dark effect to be removed from her body."

"But isn't Dark people dead people?" Axerlod asked, "Leila died because she was killed by Edward."

"I didn't turn her into a creepy looking bitch." Edward stated, "Cain must have done something."

"Guys." Vanellope ran out of the forest, "Mr Hills will be taking his time to fix his van. So, during this time, you guys could walk around."

"Alright." The team members replied. Yi Ling went to Tom, who is now sitting down, clutching his stomach.

"How often does your stomach act up?" She asked the cat.

"Not frequently, but maybe once in two days or so."

"Do you need any medication?" Yi Ling asked worriedly, "Are you okay being like this? Do you need me by your side?"

"It's okay, Yi Ling. I can handle this stomach problem." Tom patted her shoulder, "Although I'd appreciate if you'd stayed by my side."

"I will." Yi Ling smiled at him.

Cain drove back to his house. He then went to the room Mei Ren is kept in, and sees her struggling.

"Aw, little girl." Cain took her gag out, "How's your day?"

"Let go of me, you horrible beast!" She growled.

Cain touched her face, "No, no, no. You ain't leaving me anytime, daughter. You ain't."

"Yes, she is." Benedict appeared and used his magic to make Cain fly to the other side of the room.

Benedict ran to Mei Ren and untied her.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Yi Ling's friend." He said, "Right now, follow me." Benedict grabbed her and teleported her out of the house.

Cain slammed the wall and growled in anger. He then turned to Dark Holley, "Find that girl, and bring her back to me! Without her, I can't get the rubies without getting my ass kicked!"

Benedict transported Mei Ren into his own laboratory. He placed her on a bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm Professor Benedict, and I know I haven't explained everything to you yet." He said, "So, let me explain it. Before that, are you okay? Do you need food or water?"

"Water."

Benedict moved his hands around as water is poured into a cup and the cup flew to Benedict.

"Here you go." He passed it to her and started explaining, "Cain Murrow, the guy who kidnapped you, is planning to steal four rubies and turn them into a powerful weapon. So powerful that it might wipe out the entire Earth, and Fan Made Island if it lands in the wrong hands. That's why I've brought Tom and Jerry and a few of their friends and mine to come together and try to stop him."

"Are they successful?"

"Unfortunately, from what I've heard, no." He sighed.

"Professor, one question." Mei Ren asked curiously, "Why did Cain call me 'daughter'?"

"D...daughter?" Benedict stammered, "Maybe he said that for fun."

"I think so too, but it's weird." Mei Ren responded, "Do you know him well? Is he usually this weird?"

"Always." Benedict lied, "Rest well, anyway. I'm sure Cain has tortured you enough, and you'd need some rest. I'll bring you to your mother soon."

"Alright." Mei Ren lied down on the bed and slept. Benedict sighed and thought, "She can't know the truth."

Back in Los Angeles, the Watterson siblings joined Barney, BJ and the animatronics in shopping. BJ picked up hats from a hat shop and tried many of them out.

"You planning to buy a hat, BJ?" Barney asked.

"Buy?" He snickered, "Nah, I ain't buying this. I'm stealing it. If I ever steal it with sneak, I wouldn't be caught. I'll hide it in my current cap, and no one will notice it."

"Stealing it? You crazy? Where did you learn this concept? You ain't gonna escape the law, BJ."

"Watch me, Barney." BJ took a brown summer hat and squeezed it under his own cap. Barney pointed to the RF (radio frequency) security gates placed outside the shop, "You ain't getting out successful."

"I'm a ninja, Barney." BJ whispered as he tiptoed, "Ninjas always get out alive." As soon as BJ passed the security gates, the loud anti-theft alarm was set off.

"Aw, fuck." BJ cursed. Freddy was just in the shop beside when he heard the alarm. He went over to Barney and BJ.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked.

"BJ's stealing something, and I think this machine here noticed it, so it rung and now there's this alarm." Barney explained, "Freddy, explain to BJ it's not right to steal."

"Who cares?" Freddy groaned as he grabbed the security gate making the sound, "This alarm is annoying! I'm going to throw it aside!"

Freddy aimed for the sky and shot it up.

"Freddy!" Barney exclaimed in fear, "What the hell have you done? We're not supposed to do this kind of stuff here! We'll look like assholes, especially me! I teach kids how to love each other, not to steal something or even throw something up into the sky!"

"Well, you've handled guns, and I'm sure kids aren't supposed to learn how a kind dinosaur uses guns. Promotes violence, doesn't it?" Freddy retorted.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Barney pulled BJ away while Freddy followed the two. Meanwhile, Edward and the rest of the team sat around Leila.

"You sure she's going to be fine?" Finn asked.

"It's a weird feeling." Axerlod said, "After seeing her die, now she's in front of us. Like she's supposed to be dead, but we defeated her evil form."

"That doesn't really make sense, Axerlod." Jane commented, "But whatever."

"So tell me, magician." Shank asked Edward, "How did you change this woman here?"

"I added some magic to a healing potion." Edward explained, "After that I mixed them together and placed them in a syringe."

"Sounds logical." Jonathan replied. A car then stopped in front of them. Faith came out of the car and walked to them.

"Faith!" Axerlod went to her, "Is Frank at the borders?"

"No." She shook her head before pointing a gun at Edward, "What are you..."

"Gosh." Edward stood up, "Don't point the gun at me, bitch. I wouldn't hesitate to kill you even if you're Frank's wife."

"Chill down, girl." Shank stood up, "He's with us."

"You're not joking?" Faith asked, "A bad guy joining the team?"

"Sounds stupid, but yes." Finn said, "Frank's doing some other stuff in a secret place and would come later, from what Edward said."

Leila then rubbed her eyes and woke up. Finn and Axerlod rushed to her.

"Leila, you okay?" Axerlod asked.

"I'm fine. It felt like I was taken over by someone." Leila rubbed her head, "How did I survive it? I thought I was dead."

Finn pointed at Edward. She looked at the magician and sighed, "I suppose you have an aim resurrecting me."

"Yes, and that is to take down the person who controlled you." Edward said, "Cain Murrow. Right, Faith?"

"What are you talking about?" Johnathan asked. Edward went to Faith and whispered to her, "You can't even take care of your own father from destroying shit. You also made Frank quite mad. Reflect on yourself." He then walked away. Faith looked at him dejectedly before sitting down.

Tom and Yi Ling had some time alone, walking around in a shopping mall.

"What's with that worried face, Tom?" Yi Ling asked worriedly.

"It's about Jerry." Tom replied, "You've seen it. He's been taken away by that flying woman."

"Jerry's going be fine." Yi Ling patted his shoulder, "We've been on lots of adventures. I'm sure he'll do fine."

"I hope so." Tom sighed.

"Cheer up, cat." She smiled at him, "Let's do something to make your troubles go away for a while."

Tom looked at her and smiled. He had always loved seeing her smile.

"The arcade." Tom suggested, "How's that? I have some money on me and maybe we could enjoy for a while."

"Sounds like a good plan." She agreed. For the rest of the afternoon, they played racing games, Whacc-A-Mole and claw machines. Though they did not get any toys, they were happy being with each other.

At night, they took dinner in a burger joint.

"Did you have fun today, Yi Ling?" Tom asked. She nodded, "Thanks for making my day, Tom. I wish I could have more of this type of days with you."

"Me too." Tom said while crunching on his burger, "Thank you, Yi Ling. You made me forget all my problems for a moment."

"You're welcome. It's good to forget everything bad and have fun sometimes." Yi Ling said, "Best friends help each other, right?"

"Right." Tom replied.

After eating, they went back to the meeting point, where the rest of the team is waiting.

"Well, guess who had their romantic moment." BJ said.

"It wasn't." Tom responded.

"It's just a best friend hangout time. Any problem with that?" Yi Ling asked.

"No problem with it." Bruno walked out of the forest and to the team, "We've got another incoming message. Cain's heading for Tokyo. We need to be there as fast as possible."

"From the mole in Cain's team?" Finn asked.

"That's right." Bruno said, "We communicate through the watch, so when my watch blinks a red light, it means Cain is already at the place. He would text me the location through this watch too. Prepare yourselves. I'm done fixing the van, so we can set off an hour later. Come up with a plan, while Vanellope and I finish the remaining touches to the van."

Immediately after he said that, his phone rang. Bruno answered the phone.

"Bruno." The caller started speaking.

"Master Benedict! You're alive!" Bruno was surprised.

"Pass the phone to Yi Ling." Benedict said, "I want to talk to her."

Bruno walked to Yi Ling and passed her his phone, "Benedict wants to talk to you."

"I thought he's dead?" Yi Ling asked.

"Apparently not."

Yi Ling took the phone and went to a corner to talk. Tom went to the team.

"How's the 'date'?" BJ asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Did you two kiss?" Gumball asked.

"Or maybe even got a hotel room booked?" Anais added on.

"That's fucked up." Tom said to Anais, "I will never do anything with her without her consent."

"Well, there you go. He respects women." Jane said, "That's great shit right there."

While the team is talking away about Tom and Yi Ling, the latter is done talking to Benedict and is now answering Jerry's call.

"You still had a phone, Jerry?" She asked.

"Yeah. I kept it around with me. Is the team okay?"

"The team's okay, Jerry. What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I'm stuck in a cage by that crazy bitch. I heard she's planning to turn me into a monster."

"That's bad! Is there any way you could escape?"

"Sadly, no." Jerry sighed, "Yi Ling, tell me. If I were to go against this team, would you blame me?"

"Blame you? Of course not." Yi Ling replied, "Why would I? You're being forced to turn into a bad guy by that woman. I won't blame you."

Jerry smiled, "That's what I love about you, Yi Ling. You're forgiving. No matter what happens, stay with Tom. He's your shield. Understand?"

"All right. I will."

"By the way, you told me about the portal. You really planning to do that, Yi Ling?"

Yi Ling sighed, "I have no choice, Jerry. I love him, and I can't ask him to possibly sacrifice for me if anything bad were to happen to me."

"I would've stopped you if I were free, bur I guess not." Jerry replied, "Talk to you soon. The crazy bitch's coming back." He then ended the call. Tears came out of Yi Ling's eyes but she quickly cleared it and went back to the team.

An hour later, Bruno changed his van to a plane.

"How the hell are you able to do that?" BJ asked.

"My van can turn into a plane or boat." Bruno replied.

"I'd like to ask a question." Tom asked, "It's been more than three hours. Why didn't Fan Made Island explode?"

"You're asking that question now?" Edward asked, "Circle Tracker got it covered with his friends. If I'm not wrong, their names are Cypher and Lexy."

"Are we able to get the ruby this time?" Axerlod asked worriedly, "If Cain gets all the rubies, we're all dead."

"It should be easier." Yi Ling stated, "Benedict said my daughter is in his hands now, so Cain can't threaten me any more."

"And I'm good now." Leila said, "I won't be against you anymore."

"That's just two issues gone." BJ said, "Remember that stupid looking bitch who made us stick to the ground? That's a bigger issue than the two you guys have just mentioned."

"What about Cain himself?" Bonnie asked, "He's a bigger threat, isn't he?"

"Not really." Bruno said, "Cain just uses guns and weapons and owns an army of lifeless people. Although his tactics are clever and sly."

Finn replied, "But Chihiro's more extreme than Cain. She almost killed the shit out of us."

"Whatever the case is, we need to be in Tokyo as quick as possible." Bruno said, "We can't afford to allow Cain to take one of the rubies again."

In Tokyo a few hours later, three guys were talking while walking.

"So, Mario," The first guy asked, "You going to the nightclub after this?"

"Ye, my boi." Mario patted the first guy's shoulder, "You wanna join in, Gerald?"

"You know I'm in for that." Gerald laughed.

"Hey, I wanna join you guys too!" The third guy said.

"Nicholas, you're only eighteen." Mario said to him, "Only people above twenty one can enter the nightclub."

"You could just say I'm twenty one." Nicholas looked at Mario mischievously.

"That look ain't convincing enough." As Mario finished his sentence, explosion was heard. The trio looked up and saw buildings toppling.

"We better get out of here, nigga." Mario said, "We ain't going to sacrifice ourselves for this shit. I ain't dying that early."

The trio then ran away.

Chihiro is destroying buildings to find the Green Ruby.

"Where the hell on earth is that ruby?" She roared. Cain was searching through buildings to find rubies. He searched drawers, tables and safes, but the ruby is nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Megumi Kato, Eriri Spencer Sawamura and Utaha Kasumigaoka are walking towards a supermarket.

"Look at that." Eriri pointed to the building beside the supermarket, which had guards outside the main door, "Why is that place guarded by people?"

"I don't know." Megumi replied, "Maybe they're keeping something important inside."

"I have a temptation to go in there." Utaha commented, "I'm interested to see what's that special thing kept."

"Unless you want to get beaten up by those men, just shut your trap and let's buy our instant noodles." Eriri said.

"Alright, alright, there's no need to talk in such a manner." Utaha then went into the supermarket. Megumi and Eriri then entered.

After a minute of buying, the three girls walked out and saw that the guards are already dead.

"What the hell happened?" Eriri asked.

"Hey, the guards are dead." Utaha gave a cheeky smile, "Let's go in the building." She then ran into it.

"Hey, wait for us!" Eriri ran after her, with Megumi following Eriri. The girls walked in and looked around. It looked more like a hotel inside.

"Is this a hotel?" Utaha asked, "Why is there sofas and counters?"

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, this is not a good idea!" Eriri whispered to her, "So, we should get out and eat our dinner with our husbands!"

"But I'm interested." Utaha whined as footsteps were heard.

"What was that?" Megumi asked in fear.

"Someone's in this building!" Eriri said, "Let's get out before that person comes out and shoot us!"

"The person is advancing upwards." Utaha said, "Use your ears wisely." She then walked up the stairs.

"Let's go, Megumi." Eriri turned to the exit, "We can teach Utaha a lesson for discovering unknown places by dumping her here on her own! Then she'll know it's creepy!"

"That's true, but we can't leave her alone here." Megumi retorted, "She's our best friend! Our colleague!"

"Alright, fine." Eriri sighed as she and Megumi walked up the stairs with Utaha. Their high heels made loud sounds.

"Don't you think we should back down, Utaha-senpai?" Megumi asked, "Our shoes are making quite loud noises."

"Who cares? The guy went up the stairs." Utaha said as the girls reached the fourth level, "He won't hear us."

"I don't know if you're stupid or something." Eriri replied, "The guy might come down and kill us all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sawamura-san." Utaha said proudly, "I assure you he won't kill us." The girls then walked into an office and started looking around.

"Girls, who's that staring at us?" Megumi pointed to Chihiro, who is outside of the building, staring at them through the big window in the office. Utaha and Eriri turned back and saw a big purple orb forming out of her hands. Chihiro shoots it at them.

Megumi quickly hid under a table while Eriri flew to the office door and got knocked out. As for Utaha, she flew to the other side and out of the building. She screamed for help as she fell down the building.

Just as she was about to reach the bottom, Freddy caught her body and placed her behind a car.

"Who the hell are you?" Utaha asked, pushing herself back slowly.

"I'm not a bad guy. I'm here to protect you from someone." Freddy then turned behind, "Yi Ling, take care of this woman here for me. I need to help Tom and Shank."

"Alright." Yi Ling ran to Utaha. Freddy then ran into the building.

"What is happening?" Utaha asked.

"Long story short, we need to get a ruby." Yi Ling replied, "Right now, let's get..."

As Yi Ling was about to finish her sentence, Chihiro started shooting cars nearby. The two girls ran away to hide behind another car.

"Is Tom going to be okay?" Yi Ling thought worriedly, "If he's going up against Cain, he'd better have some people beside him."

In the building, Tom and Shank tried to find the ruby in every room.

"No sign of ruby here." Tom shouted across the hallway.

"None here too." Shank said.

The two of them slowly walked up the sixth floor and turned on their flashlight. As they were walking, they heard footsteps behind them.

The two turned back and saw Freddy, who said "Boo!" Tom shrieked in fear and fell down while Shank swiftly punched Freddy's face.

"Ow! Your face's hard as iron!" Shank blew her breath at her fist.

"What do you expect, lady?" Freddy asked, "I'm an animatronic, although I do feel a little pain now that you've punched me."

"You gave us a damn fright, asshole." Tom got up, "Let's continue on walking. We might be able to find the ruby soon."

"Oh no, you won't." Cain aimed a rocket launcher at the three of them. The three jumped in directions, away from the missile, which hit the wall and exploded.

Yi Ling heard the explosion and looked up.

"Tom!" She was about to get up and run to the building when Utaha pulled her down, just in time to dodge Chihiro's magic beam.

"Stay more alert." Utaha told her.

"I'm just worried for my friend." Yi Ling replied, "See that explosion just now? I'm scared he got killed by that."

"Your friends should be fine." Utaha said, "But right now, safety's number one. If you die, do you think your friend will be happy?"

Yi Ling sighed and nodded her head. At that moment, the car they were hiding behind was thrown to one side.

"I've finally found you guys!" Chihiro cackled, "Now I can finish you two off first!"

Edward then pointed his ward at Chihiro and invisible magic pushed her back.

"Run somewhere else!" Edward told Yi Ling, "I'll handle this bitch." Yi Ling then pulled Utaha away as Chihiro advanced towards Edward.

"You traitor!" Chihiro growled, "How dare you try to kill me."

"You destroyed my hometown and made my family suffer." Edward clenched his fists, "Now you're torturing my wife. Of course I want to kill you."

"End this war." Chihiro said, "Tell me all the locations of the rubies, and I'll let your wife go."

"And you think I'll let you have your way?" Edward asked, "Never, not when you've crossed the line."

"Look at that, the dog is calling its master evil." Chihiro said, "Melchilo wouldn't go against me like you did."

"That's none of my business." Edward held his wand with both of his hands and a beam started coming out of it, aiming at Chihiro. She used her hands to form a beam, making both beams go against each other.

Back in the building, an alarm sounded continuously.

"Why the fuck is there an alarm?" Tom asked himself as he got up, pushing the debris of the walls away from him.

When he got outside, he already saw Shank fighting some guards. Once she's done, she turned back to Tom.

"Cain went up." Shank shouted, "Chase after him! I'll distract the guards!"

"Alright!" Tom then ran past her and up the stairs. She turned to her right, where the lift stopped at her level.

"Get ready to shoot!" She could hear guards in the lift talking.

"This is going to get so interesting."

On the fifteenth level of the building, Megumi is hiding under a table in a room with a safe. She looked around to see if there is anybody.

"Nobody." She thought, "Hope that fox robot could help Eriri."

On the eleventh level, Foxy took Eriri and jumped off the building. Vanellope stepped on the pedal of her green car and then stepped on the brakes after a few seconds.

"That robot better land properly." Vanellope talked to herself.

"Make way for Ye' Majesty!" Foxy screamed as he was falling. He then landed in a dustbin on his back and crushed it. He groaned in pain as Vanellope hopped out of the car and ran to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Foxy said weakly, "Just need a little repairing on my back. Ye' said I'm supposed to land on a green thingy."

"Right." Vanellope then looked at her car before looking back at Foxy, "How am I supposed to carry this woman to the car?"

"I got you, girl." Barney went to her, "Woah, what happened to this guy here?"

"He just landed on the wrong spot." Vanellope responded, "Does the dustbin look like my car?"

Back in the building, Tom is fighting guards on the twelfth level. He shot some of them down before more appeared, with batons on their hands.

As he pressed the gun trigger, no bullets came out.

"Holy shit. Out of bullets." He threw the gun away and ran to them. One tried whacking him with the baton, but he held it and whacked the guard instead with his fists.

Tom then took the baton and whacked the guards while kicking them in the balls. One of them got a rifle in his hand and started shooting Tom, but he ducked and ran to the guard.

He whacked the rifle away, "How dare you try to shoot me. Unfair." Tom kicked the guard's balls. He then took the rifle and shot the guard's stomach until there were no more bullets before kicking him down the stairs.

"Motherfucker." Tom threw the rifle at the guy and ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, Cain was at the fourteenth floor, beating up more guards. He checked every room for any signs of the Green Ruby, but no room seems to have it.

"How tall is this fucking building?" Cain asked. But he knew the ruby is in this building. Chihiro had told him that it is here. According to her, she and Benedict are students from a magic teacher. The rubies form a sword, and it is the property of the teacher. He had split it up in hopes of not allowing any bad guys to steal the sword.

"Too bad we're going to go against the teacher." He thought. He then heard footsteps from the stairs.

Tom searched around in every room on the fifteenth level to find if the ruby is anywhere around the level. He then went into a room with a safe.

"Interesting." He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked in and went to the safe.

"I need to know a code for this." Tom thought, "But I don't even know the damn code. Let's just try finding some clues."

He took out some books from the bookshelves and looked at any number that could give him some clue to the code.

"11015."

Wrong.

"01715."

Wrong.

"16218"

Wrong.

"22108"

Wrong.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tom sighed, "All the codes doesn't add up. Whatever, let's just try a random code."

He typed in "99999:"

He waited for the safe to unlock, but instead, an alarm started blasting again.

"An intruder is in the fifteenth level Room 06." There is a voice from the speakers located at the celling.

"Now I've fucked up." Tom said as he turned around and saw guards barging in the room and pointing guns at him.

"Oh shit." Tom was about to run when someone broke into the room through the windows behind Tom.

"Edward told me to come and help you." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

"I'm Monika, and I'm from the Literature Club." The woman introduced, "Anyway, Edward told me to come and help you out."

Monika then took out her dual pistols and aimed at one of soldiers before pulling her gun trigger, but nothing came out.

"Whoops. No bullets." Monika laughed awkwardly, "Gotta reload."

"Shoot those two dimwits!" One of the guards shouted, "Don't let them get away! They're trying to steal the ruby, and it's the Mayor's precious thing!"

Tom and Monika hid under the table and saw Megumi.

"Now who are you?" Tom asked.

"And who's the Mayor?" Megumi asked.

"Who gives a fuck?" Monika reloaded her pistols with bullets, "I'm done with reloading."

Tom then looked at Monika and Megumi.

"We're not shooting those guards, are we?" Megumi asked.

"We need to do it." Tom growled, "Even if we're not supposed to. We're going to get the ruby, even if we need to break the damn law."

He got out from the table and started shooting security guards. Monika came out next, shooting her own customized dual pistols, which shoot magic bullets that make people disappear when hit.

"Holy moly, what the hell is that gun?" Tom asked, "That's fucking cool!"

"It's a special gun, pussycat." Monika continued shooting while Tom punched some guards.

"Girl!" Tom shouted out to Megumi, "Do you know the code for the safe? The ruby's inside, from what the guard said!"

"I don't know!" Megumi shouted back. At that moment, Cain got into the room and punched Tom.

"Fucking nigga." Cain growled, "You still trying to go against me for the rubies? You're going to die!"

"I don't think so." As Monika was about to shoot, Cain kicked her guns away and kicked her out of the building through the broken window.

"I don't need you to join the damn fight." Cain said. Tom then punched his face. Megumi then thought of something.

She punched in the code "15651." There was an unlocking sound, and that's when Megumi knew the safe is unlocked.

"Hey, the safe's unlocked!" She told Tom.

"Take the ruby if there's any, and jump out of the window!" Tom said, "Someone will be there to catch you!"

Megumi snatched the ruby and stopped at the window. She looked down at the ground and realized she's far up.

"Oh my god." She thought in fear, "It's so high." She then took a deep breath and jumped out. She managed to land in Vanellope's car.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked. Megumi held out the Green Ruby, "A cat said this is what you need."

Meanwhile, Tom fought Cain in the hallways. Cain kicked Tom's legs and tried elbowing his head, but he dodged and uppercuts Cain.

Cain got up quickly and ran to Tom. He tried punching the cat, but the former dodged and punched Cain's face.

Tom then pushed Cain into another window and kicked him to a bookshelf. All the books fell down on him.

"You son of a bitch." Cain grumbled, "You had no mother anyways."

"How dare you say that!" Tom took a knife and tried to stab Cain but Cain took the table and guarded all the stabs.

Cain whacked Tom with the table and Tom fell onto the floor. Cain then jumped forward and smacked the table on Tom's head as the former was about to get up.

"Fucking pussy." Cain picked Tom up and kept smacking him down on the floor. Tom then kicked Cain in the balls, which caused Cain to fall back and scream in pain.

Tom got up slowly and spitted out blood with cuts on his face. He then pushed Cain towards the window. It broke, and the two fell down the building.

"Tom!" Yi Ling was a distance away when she saw the cat falling down with Cain. She tried rushing forward but got pushed back by Chihiro.

"Don't touch them, you fucking bitch!" Edward shot magic bullets at Chihiro. Tom faced Cain towards the ground.

"You asshole!" Cain screamed as he was about to slam onto the ground. Chihiro then used her magic to make the ground soft with pillows. Cain and Tom then landed on the pillows. They both got up and continued fighting each other.

Meanwhile, Leila, Finn, Axerlod, Jane, Jonathan, Peppa Pig, Gumball, Darwin and Anais went to Siem Reap and went to find the Purple Ruby in a construction site, according to Bruno.

"I bet Chihiro ain't even expecting it." Peppa said, "Bruno got all this information from Benedict and I'm sure it's accurate."

"You bet it is." Jonathan said, "After all, if Benedict is still alive, it means we have a big advantage because he know where all the rubies are since he had hidden them."

"According to Bruno, he said his master hid it in a temple by the name of Angkor Wat." Darwin commented, "Let's go and find that ruby!"

In Benedict's laboratory, Mei Ren woke up from her nightmare as she thought about Cain raping her.

"He call me daughter, and he rapes me?" She thought, "Does that make sense?" She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She saw Benedict looking at his watch.

"Mr Benedict, I'm bored and I've nothing to do." She grumbled, "Would you please let me do something to help my mother and her team?"

"You want to help your mother?" Benedict asked, "Well, stay here and be a good girl so that Yi Ling knows you're safe."

"Is there at least something that I could do?"

"Sleep, rest well, and take good care of your health. It's paradise. You get to sleep on bed everyday."

"No, it's boring." Mei Ren whined, "Can you let me do something? Or read something? Or see something?"

"Maybe not do, or read, but I got something for you to see." Benedict went to his room and took out a photo album.

"Look at my past photos." Benedict said.

"Would I have the interest to do so?"

"Didn't you complain that you had nothing to do? Be glad I got you to see my photos. Or you can go back to sleep."

"No thanks." She said, "I'll see it."

"Good, remember to tell me when you're done." Benedict said, "I would keep this back." He then walked off.

Mei Ren went to her room and opened the book and started flipping the pages. She saw photos of young Benedict with many old people.

She then saw a photo of an old man teaching a young Benedict some magic. She smiled at it, "Such a cute guy when he's young."

She then flipped a few more pages before she saw her mum in some of the photos. She continued flipping until she saw Yi Ling holding her as a baby.

"Where's Uncle Tom and Jerry?" Mei Ren asked as she looked at the photo. She then realized the photo was budging. She went into the photo slot, behind the photo and felt something. She took it out and realized it was her birth certificate.

"Kathleen." She read her name out loud, "Then why did my mother call me Mei Ren instead?" She looked at her surname and got a shock.

"Kathleen M...M...Murrow..." She dropped the photo album on the floor, "This can't be." She looked at the particulars of her parents.

Her mother is Yi Ling, no doubt about it. But her father is...

"No, it can't be." She dropped the certificate on the floor in shock, "It can't be that jerk. No, no, no. I thought Spike was my father."

She then noticed that animals and humans can't have babies by having sex with each other.

Benedict heard the voice and went to her, only to find her stunned and the photo album and birth certificate on the floor.

"Is this true, Mr Benedict?" Mei Ren asked, tears rolling down from her eyes, "Is that rapist and kidnapper my father?"

Benedict sighed, "At first Yi Ling and I refused to believe it too, especially Yi Ling. She could not accept the fact he was your father, thus she gave you a Chinese name instead. But yes, Cain Murrow's your father, and your real name is Kathleen Murrow."

Mei Ren stared at Benedict with shock, "Tell me this is fake, Mr Benedict. Correct me. My father's Spike, right?" He continued to look down with guilt.

"I ASKED YOU EARLIER IF CAIN WAS MY FATHER, AND YOU SAID NO!" Mei Ren cried, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! WHY?!"

"Look at you. You can't even take the blow." Benedict replied, "If I had told you earlier, you'd already committed suicide. I had to let you rest."

"Please, let me get some peace alone." Mei Ren sat on her bed. Benedict nodded and used magic to take the album and birth certificate and closed the door.

Mei Ren buried her head in her hands and started crying.

Back in Tokyo, Tom took a trash bag and smacked Cain's face with it. Cain got up and kicked Tom in the face. The cat flew back to a trash bin. His stomach then acted up again, making Tom feel an extreme amount of pain.

"Time to die, asshole." Cain was about to punch Tom when he heard a gun reload. He took a dustbin and shielded himself as Faith tried shooting him.

"Why are you shooting me?" Cain asked, "You're my daughter! You're supposed to help me!"

"You're stealing the rubies, doing bad stuff, and going against Frank!" Faith exclaimed, "And I don't like evil people!"

"You're my flesh and blood, and I've took the effort to raise you up!" Cain screamed, "How can you do this to your own father?"

"Raise me? All you did was to care about your own damn business! Because of your shit, you made Mum sacrifice her life! And I'll never forget that! Now that you've turned evil, I have a reason to stop you."

"Take this, bitch." Tom got up and whacked Cain's head from the back. He then kicked Cain to the front.

Edward and Chihiro are still fighting with magic.

"You fucking bitch." Edward cursed.

"You won't give it up, magician?" Chihiro asked.

"Never." Edward growled. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Mangle then attacked Chihiro from the back.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica took out their guns and shot at Chihiro.

"What a team." Chihiro thought, "Fancy aiming everything on me." She then turned back and aimed a rapid magic wave at the Toy animatronics. They got hit by the wave and flew back.

Chihiro turned to the front and created a magic shield for herself. She then fought Freddy first by kicking him in the face and smashing his face with Bonnie's. She then threw Bonnie high up in the air and punched Chica's face. Chica stumbled back, and Bonnie landed on top of her.

Chihiro then used her wand to lift Edward up and threw him to a car's windscreen. It broke and Edward landed in the car, injured. She turned to her left and saw Yi Ling and Utaha looking scared.

"We have nice targets today." Chihiro cackled. Tom was just done beating a defeated Cain to the ground when he turned around and saw Chihiro aiming her wand at Yi Ling.

"No!" He screamed as he tried to run to Chihiro. Chihiro was about to attack them when someone shot some bullets at her.

Chihiro turned to her right and saw Faith holding a gun.

"How dare you!" She flew to Faith and was about to strangle her with her hands when a dark blue car hit her in the stomach.

"You got guts to hurt my wife, bitch." The car growled.

"Frank." Edward grinned. Circle Tracker equipped guns on both sides of his car and started shooting Chihiro.

He then passed Tom a gun, "Go shoot that bitch down."

"You got it." Tom took it and ran to Chihiro. While she is fighting the car, Tom started shooting her. Faith followed, and soon the animatronics. A few minutes later, she is defeated. After Circle Tracker pin her body and hands down with his strong wheels, Tom pointed the gun at her. The animatronics also went to point their guns at her.

"You'd better tell Cain to pass us the Red Ruby." Tom growled, "End this war. We'll give you leniency."

"I wouldn't give up, cat." Chihiro said, "Even if I'm cornered like this." She then used her magic to make her and Cain disappear.

"Did you manage to get the ruby, Tom?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah. It's with a girl."

"What girl?" Circle Tracker asked. Vanellope then arrived in her car with Shank.

"We got the ruby." Shank held the Green Ruby up high.

"Alright, we should get a rest." Circle Tracker said. Faith looked at him and called out to him, but he ignored her. Faith quickly chased after him.

Yi Ling ran to Tom, "Are you okay, Tom?"

"I'm fine." Tom replied, "I'm glad you're fine."

"Me too." Yi Ling smiled. Bruno then went to her and passed her his phone, "Benedict wants to find you."

Yi Ling took the phone, "Hello, Ben?"

"Yi Ling, I got bad news to tell you." Benedict said, "Mei Ren had found out that Cain is her father. She checked the photo album, and she saw her birth certificate. She told me to leave her alone in her room, but she was gone a few minutes later."

"I should've told you not to let her see." She sighed, "I placed the certificate in there to hide it from Mei Ren. I thought only you would look at it. What do we do now?"

"I'll try my best to find her." Benedict said, "Meanwhile, please help me and get the team to retrieve all the rubies. Give it to me so that I can keep it safely somewhere else other than in Earth."

"Alright." Yi Ling then ended the call.

"What happened?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Mei Ren ran away. Benedict saved her from Cain, and she realized that Cain's her father."

"Cain Murrow's her father?!" Tom was shocked, "I thought Spike was!"

"Dogs and women can't make babies." Yi Ling sighed, "Cain and I were drunk, and we had sex after that. We used to be a couple until he killed a person."

"You guys were a couple?" Tom asked.

"He used to be this kind, friendly, flirty guy." She replied, "Until he got blinded by money. He killed millions of people without emotions because of it, and I'm scared one day he'd do the same to me. One night, we got drunk on our break-up day, and we slept with each other unconsciously. That's how Mei Ren came into this world."

"I didn't know Cain was a good person last time."

"I kinda pity him a bit. He had killed this gangster boss, and the gang went on to kill his wife while she was working in her office. Cain then killed the gang members, and felt great killing them. He wanted to kill more since that incident because he felt the pleasure in doing that."

"A psychopath." Tom commented, "No worries, we'll defeat Cain in the end. And Mei Ren will be found."

"Thanks." Yi Ling sighed.

"Good job, guys." Bruno appeared behind the two, "We are just left the Red Ruby. We should find Cain and Chihiro and defeat them."

"I guess." Tom said, "But what about my friend, Jerry? Or Mei Ren?"

"We'll try our best to save them." Bruno responded.

Some meters away, Faith ran after Circle Tracker.

"Wait up, Frank." Faith huffed, "We need to talk."

Circle Tracker stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Talk? What's there to talk? You had killed my mother with your damn father! Why should I talk with my mother's murderer?"

"I didn't mean to kill her, Frank." Faith cried, "I really didn't mean..."

"Say no more." Cirlce Tracker growled, "I told you we're getting a divorce, and I'm serious about it." He then drove away. Faith cried uncontrollably.

Circle Tracker hid behind a building, looking sad and devastated that he had to break up with Faith, but he was also upset she had hidden the fact that she killed his mother.

In a mysterious place, Cain and Chihiro were discussing about a plan.

"What do we do, Chihiro?" Cain asked, "You're usually full of ideas, aren't you? Now that darned team have three of the rubies. What happens if they steal the last one from us? We will fail our mission at this rate."

"Remember what your brother said?" Chihiro asked in an assuring tone, "If there's a will, there's a way. I'm sure we could bring the team down. Once I eat my Magic Pill, and I have someone prepared, we'll be unstoppable."

"Someone? Who?" Cain asked curiously. Chihiro brought him to her laboratory, where Jerry is chained onto a chair. Tubes are connected to his body and his mouth.

Chihiro pulled down a switch nearby and immediately, green liquid starts to flow into the tubes and into Jerry's body and mouth. He muffled but the liquid made his screaming soft.

"He won't be Jerry the mouse anymore." Chihiro grinned, "He'll be Mutant Jerry. An evil Mutant Jerry."

In Benedict's laboratory in Miami, everyone's minding their own business. Edward is doing push-ups. Vanellope is making a call to Ralph. The animatronics are taking a rest by recharging themselves with food. Faith is sleeping in another room. Tom and Yi Ling are just sitting in the living room. Shank was eating while Benedict is helping Circle Tracker pump gas into the latter.

Bruno is face-timing some people on his phone, "Yes, we don't need you, Summoner Cain... After much realization, I realized you're not the Cain we're looking for."

"So he don't need to come over there to get checked?" A goddess asked.

"No, Tilith. He doesn't. Not anymore. I'm terribly sorry for mistaking your boyfriend as the bad guy, and I want to offer my sincere apologies to Summoner Cain and friends of his."

"Good lord." Another woman said, "What a waste..."

"Shut up, Seria." Summoner Cain said, "If you have nothing better to talk, I suggest you don't start a fight with someone here."

"That's right, my dear Seria." A guy added on, "Let's just be kind and accept his apologies."

"Lugina's right." A woman commented.

"Alright, Cain, Lugina, Tilith, Rin, I know." Seria sighed, "Fine, Mr Bruno Hills. We forgive you."

"Thanks." He beamed.

"Now, we're hanging up." Seria then ended the call. The Watterson siblings, Jane, Leila, Finn, Axerlod and Jonathan came back.

"We're here with the Purple Ruby!" Axerlod exclaimed loudly.

"Alright, don't scream so loud here." Benedict said, "Everyone here's tired. Let them have a rest."

Shank walked to Circle Tracker, "Need any drink, Mr Weight?"

"No need." Circle Tracker replied. Shank sat beside him, "You know how's Mitch coming along?"

He sighed, "I haven't heard of him since I left The Formers. But I can tell you this. He's taking it way too hard without you."

"Are you sure only you and I know about this?" She asked worriedly. He nodded, "And Edward."

"That big mouth." She growled, "He'd better not spread that around here. He's know for being a big mouth in The Formers."

"Alright, I know that. I've told him to keep it a secret."

Tom kept clearing his throat in front of Yi Ling.

"You have something to say, Tom?" She asked.

"Well, I'm scared to ask this at the wrong time, but I hope now is not the wrong time." Tom said, "Since we're quite worried about Mei Ren and Jerry, we should take a break. Let's have a date."

"A date? We are not even a couple." Yi Ling said.

"We should try." Tom begged, "Please, Yi Ling. I love you very much. I really just want to try it out."

Yi Ling contemplated for a while. She thought about what Jerry had said and her actions recently.

_Jerry replied, "You know, from the way I see it, Tom likes you romantically."_

_"What?" Yi Ling asked surprisingly._

_"Tom has been wanting to date you, but Spike came into the equation, and he was too shy to admit it." Jerry said, "Do you like him back, Yi Ling?"_

_"I'm going out alone then." Yi Ling tried to step out of the van but Jerry and Barney pulled her back._

_"Why are you pulling me back?" Yi Ling tried to shake the two off, "Why are you stopping me to save Tom?"_

_"It's for your own good." Barney said as Bruno went to them and pulled Yi Ling back into the van._

_"Why are you so evil?" Yi Ling screamed at him, "I won't let a friend of mine die just because we need to save the damn world from that stupid ruby-stealing guy!"_

_"Tom's in America!" Bruno shouted at her, "He's safe, for God's sake! Why are you worrying so much? He's not your damn boyfriend or something! Jesus christ."_

_Yi Ling sat at a corner and buried her face in her hands._

Yi Ling thought before looking at Tom, "Alright. When is it?"

"Tomorrow evening." Tom said excitedly, "We'll meet at a restaurant."

"Okay, I'll go to the toilet first." Once Yi Ling stepped out of the room, Tom jumped in joy and screamed a "yes!" softly.

At midnight, Vanellope woke up in the middle of the night as she could not sleep. She missed her best friend, Ralph. She just wanted to see him and hug him after this whole fight. She wanted to tell him how much she misses him and how she's so tired and brave fighting Cain Murrow and Chihiro.

She walked to the kitchen and was about to grab a cup of water when she heard Benedict and Yi Ling talking outside the laboratory. She went near to the window and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"...I like Tom too, as much as he likes me." Yi Ling was talking, "Spike was my first boyfriend, because he confessed to me at first and I wanted to give it a try. But I realized I was in love with Tom more than Spike. I'm partly glad my relationship with Spike is over. It won't last that long. But I'm worried with Mei Ren. I'm scared we can't find her. Plus Jerry. He's been captured by Chihiro."

"Me and the team take care of those two." Benedict replied, "I'm sure we'll be able to find Mei Ren soon. Concentrate on your date with him, and have a fun time."

"Thanks, Benedict." Yi Ling sighed, "But there's one other bigger problem. I don't want Tom to get injured or killed any longer because of me."

"Look, Yi Ling, he loves you. He's willing to take anything for you. Just let..."

"I don't want to see him die." Yi Ling said, "Not when Cain's my ex and he's alive and kicking, ready to plot against us."

Vanellope gasped in horror when she heard that.

"Cain will use the help of Chihiro to defeat the team, and then he'll threaten me by using Tom as his death trap, forcing me to give the rubies to him. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to stab the team in the back. Neither do I want to see Tom die. Besides, I'm the cause he has a stomach problem now. I feel really guilty, and I don't anything like that to happen again."

"I suggest you think this over again, Yi Ling." Benedict said, "We can defeat Cain and Chihiro. You love Tom, I know. You don't want him to get into trouble. All of us will be fine. Tom won't get into any danger."

"I hope so."

Vanellope sat down on the kitchen floor, stunned by what she heard.

"Cain's the ex of Yi Ling?" Barney asked Vanellope the next morning. The team except for Yi Ling, Bruno and Benedict gathered.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." She replied. The team muttered among themselves. Tom sighed and shook his head.

"Is that considered good or bad?" Shank asked.

"Doesn't matter." Benedict went into the room, "We'd better rest well and stop talking about gossip like that. So what if Yi Ling is Cain's ex? That doesn't change the fact that Cain and Chihiro will try to obliterate the fuck out of us for the rubies. This has nothing to do with Yi Ling at all. So shut up with all that bullshit and save the energy for the next surprise attack."

Everyone went back to their rooms as Tom approached Benedict.

"I'm sorry for not standing up for her." Tom apologized.

"Why are you saying that to me?" Benedict asked, "Say that to your girlfriend."

In the afternoon, Faith accompanied Yi Ling to shop for the former's dress for her date tonight.

"I heard Cain's your ex." Faith said, "I don't mean to sound bad. Is that true?"

Yi Ling nodded her head, "You do know I have a daughter named Mei Ren?"

"Yeah."

"She's the daughter of Cain. We had that thing together when we're both drunk."

"Wait, Cain's her father?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'll be my sister."

"Your sister? Cain's your father?"

"Yeah, I'm Faith Murrow."

"Then...I'm your stepmother."

The two girls kept quiet for a while before Yi Ling started talking again.

"How's your relationship with Circle Tracker?" She asked as she picked a dress, "I'm sure it's good."

"It isn't." Faith sighed, "He's planning to divorce me. It's a long story for me to explain, but basically our relationship ain't that good anymore."

"Do you need my help?"

"No, thanks. It's unrepairable." Faith sighed as she looked at some dresses. Yi Ling then took out her phone and called Tom.

"What's up, Yi Ling?" Tom answered the call.

"Tom, we're meeting at a restaurant in the evening, right? Wait for me there."

"Alright. You got it."

In the evening, Tom, in a tuxedo, was waiting for Yi Ling to arrive. He waited outside a five star restaurant for her to come.

"How should I say it?" Tom muttered himself, "Should I say 'I love you'? Should I add something to it too? Like 'I'll be by your side forever'?"

As he was speaking to himself, he heard the sound of heels and a woman's gentle voice.

"I hope I look fine." She said. Tom looked up and stared at her. It was the pretty Yi Ling. She was donning a navy blue off-shoulder dress and sapphire stilettos.

"Do I look fine, Thomas?" She asked.

"You look glamorous." Tom replied and offered to hold her hand. She smiled and gladly accepted the offer.

Tom went to a table and pulled out the chair for Yi Ling to sit. After she sat down, Tom sat on the chair opposite her.

"Take a look at the menu, please." The waiter gave them two menus.

"I'll order a medium rare steak and an orange juice." Tom said.

"I'll order fish and chips and an apple juice." Yi Ling then returned both menus to the waiter. The waiter nodded and went off.

"Is this your first time out on a date, Yi Ling?" Tom asked.

"No." She joked, "I have been taken out too many times."

Tom laughed a little, "Don't mind me if I ask this question. Do I remind you of Spike?"

"Kind of." Yi Ling said, "But I've learnt to get over it. I can't get stuck over him for so long."

"Have you found Mei Ren?" Tom asked worriedly, "She's ran away ever since she heard that she was Cain's daughter."

"I haven't found her at all." Yi Ling sighed, "I've been to the places she has been often, but there were no signs of her at all."

"We'll find your daughter, I promise." He patted her shoulder.

Yi Ling smiled, "Thanks for comforting, Tom."

As Tom was taking his fork, he suddenly stopped. He dropped it onto the floor and grabbed his stomach.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Yi Ling went to him, "Your stomach's acting up again?"

"It's okay, Yi Ling." Tom huffed, grabbing his stomach firmly, "It's just a little pain. That's all."

Yi Ling was then reminded of how he got it.

"Yi Ling?" Tom asked. Yi Ling shook her head.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern." Tom smiled.

Yi Ling smiled back at him, but at the same time, was thinking of many other things.

After eating, they left the restaurant, holding hands.

"Did you kiss anyone before, Tom?" Yi Ling asked.

"Let me see." Tom tries to remember Toodles, "No. I never got kissed, nor did I kiss anyone."

"I see."

"Yi Ling, I know you're blaming yourself for my injuries." Tom stopped walking. Yi Ling turned to look at him.

"Stop blaming yourself. Stop scolding yourself for everything that has been happening to me recently. I chose to protect you, so it's my fault. I have a confession to make today."

"What is it?" Yi Ling asked.

"I...I...love you, Yi Ling." Tom confessed, "I love you, that's why I chose to protect you. I want you to be safe. I want to stay by your side forever."

Yi Ling covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"Did I say something wrong, Yi Ling?" Tom asked, "Did I..."

Yi Ling kissed Tom on the lips for a span of 5 seconds, then slowly backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, Tom." Yi Ling said, "I love you too, but I can't make you stay. I've brought too much danger to your life, and I don't want to drag you into this any longer. You're bound to get killed if you ever stayed with me."

"I can do anything for you."

"No, you can't!" Yi Ling screamed, "I'm forced to watch you die! Do you think my fragile heart can take that?!"

"Let me help you, Yi Ling! Stop being stubborn!"

"You're the stubborn one!" She cried, "All my life, I've planned to use you, Spike and Jerry as my protection shield! I'm that selfish girl who wants everything for herself! But every time anyone of you gets injured, especially you, I'll feel heartbroken and guilty! I don't want to see you get hurt again and over again because of me anymore. I can't take it anymore to see you suffer.

"Every night, I would try to say to myself that you want to protect me, and that's why you deserved the injury. But I can't. Guilt fills me instead. I'm scared that you'll die or get killed by Cain."

"Yi Ling, I don't care about dying!" Tom said, "As long as it's because of you, I'm willing to do so! You just said you need me to protect you as a shield. Let me continue doing that!"

"No! I don't want to injure you further." Yi Ling screamed, "It's because I love you. This is for our own good."

"Since you love me, and I love you, let me stay to help you!"

"It's precisely because I love you, that I don't want you to die because of me. I've decided, you're going back tomorrow to Earth."

"What?"

"I want to thank for your help these past few days. I'll take it over from here. Circle Tracker and the team will help me, so you need not worry."

"What's the meaning of all this?"

"You just need to know I love you, Thomas. I did this because I love you." Yi Ling then kissed his lips once more before running away.

"Yi Ling!" Tom ran to find her, but he could not find her. As he ran away, Yi Ling was in a car, crying uncontrollably with her head on her hands.

She took out her cellphone with trembling hands and called Benedict while sobbing.

"Hello?" He answered the call.

"I've...made my mind." She cried, "He...he...will go back." She then ended the call and broke down even harder.

Back in the laboratory, Benedict was discussing with Bruno and Circle Tracker on ways to take Chihiro and Cain down.

"Edward can deal high magic damage to Chihiro." Circle Tracker stated, "He might look like a dumbass, but he's a genius at dealing with magicians."

"That doesn't mean he'll be able to defeat her." Benedict retorted, "If he screws up, just a bit, we're all screwed. Besides, Chihiro can get more powerful any time. We don't know."

"I think we should bring Cain down first." Bruno suggested, "He just needs some bullets shot to his head and someone to discard the body."

"Cain's good at fighting." Benedict said, "Besides, Chihiro might use him for distraction. We are not too sure."

"We'll split the team into half." Circle Tracker said, "One half take Cain down, another take Chihiro down."

"That will be our plan for now, but what do we do if we see them? How do we fight them?" Bruno asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Circle Tracker asked, "Just fight the best you can, take any weapons and bring them down."

The next morning, Tom woke up in his room in the laboratory. He was devastated that Yi Ling wanted to send him hack, but he couldn't just give up like that.

Benedict went to his room and knocked on his door. Tom looked up at him.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." Benedict said. He brought Tom to a secret room, where there is a portal. Yi Ling was standing at the side of the room while Bruno was finishing its last touches. He then pressed a button and the portal was open.

"I'm sorry, Tom." Yi Ling looked down.

"Are you serious, Yi Ling?" Tom screamed, "I can help you, Yi Ling! You don't have to send me home like this!"

"Whatever, cat." Benedict pushed Tom towards the portal as Yi Ling started sobbing quietly.

"Look, cat." Benedict said, "Take care of yourself. I promise I'll bring you back when we're done with the fight and then you can see Yi Ling again. One more thing."

Benedict then whispered in Tom's ear, "Shut your mouth." He then pushed Tom inside the portal and Bruno pulled the plug.

"All done." Benedict said to Yi Ling, "I hope you had thought it through before you want to do this." He and Bruno then walked away. Yi Ling continued crying at one corner.

Benedict went to the tech room, where he saw the team crowding Circle Tracker. He is typing some stuff and then a map showed up.

"Why is everyone here?" Benedict asked.

"I'm tracking Cain's location." Circle Tracker replied, "And guess what? A dot appeared on our location."

"They're here." Benedict said, "Everyone, get ready for the attack."

Chihiro is flying towards Benedict's laboratory.

"Cain," She talked through a phone, "You've sent your Dark army there?"

"They're already deployed, ready to attack on your command." Cain responded, "You sure this will work, Chihiro?"

"It will." She reassured him, "I have eaten my Magic Pill. I'll be able to defeat everyone on the team with my attacks. You just need to find the rubies and leave the army of yours to join me."

"Alright, if you say so."

The Dark soldiers waited outside the entrance of the laboratory. Dark Holley Shiftwell is at the front of the army.

"They're not coming out." Dark Holley muttered, "Pussies." She then placed a bomb on the door and told the soldiers to stay back.

"Bombs away." Dark Holley smiled as she pressed a button. The door exploded and the Dark army went in the laboratory and into the living room.

"There's no one." Dark Holley drove in slowly. The soldiers followed closely behind her. Finn McMissile took a syringe and stabbed Dark Holley on the top from the side of the living room.

Gumball, Darwin, Peppa, Anais, Barney and BJ came out of their hiding spots and started shooting the soldiers.

Finn pushed Holley to one side and checked her body. Edward rushed to the two cars.

"Is the med working?" Edward asked.

"It seems to be." Finn replied, "The black color is starting to disappear slowly."

"Good." Edward took out his gun, "I've told Axerlod to come here and look after her. Once he comes, you can come and help me out."

"Okay."

The animatronics then came out of their hiding spots and helped the Watterson siblings by shooting the soldiers.

Cain went in secretly and searched around the rooms. As he was searching, Edward kicked his body from the back and tried to shoot his head, but Cain rolled to the left, making him shoot the floor.

"What an asshole, Murrow." Edward said, "You trying to steal the rubies?"

"I am." Cain gave an evil smile, "But I'm not alone."

"Where's Chihiro?" Yi Ling growled as she came in and pointed a gun at Cain, "And where's Jerry?"

"For the second question, ask the woman yourself." Cain replied, "And for the first question, she's outside." He then rolled to the side of the room as Chihiro appeared outside their window. She shot a big magic ball at the wall.

"Get away!" Edward pulled Yi Ling away as the magic ball destroyed the wall and made a hole through the house.

"Fucking hell." Edward cursed, "Protect the rubies. I'll handle Chihiro."

"Alright!" Yi Ling quickly ran off while Cain chased after her. Benedict then joined Edward.

"Handling well?" Benedict asked Edward.

"Of course not."

Soon, Yi Ling reached the room where the rubies are hidden. She was about to open to when Cain caught up to her and pinned her to the floor.

"The rubies are hidden here?" Cain asked, "That's great!" Cain kicked her face and pushed her away and went into the room. He looked for every drawer and finally found three of the rubies in one of them.

"Finally!" Cain screamed, holding the three rubies, "It's my dream to take these rubies and turn it into a massive weapon of destruction! With this, my brother and I can rule the world!" He stuffed the rubies into a bag and tied it tightly.

"Bye bye, Yi Ling." He waved to her as she is lying on the floor, groaning in pain, "I had a fun time playing with you and your friends."

He then escaped through that room's window.

"No!" She screamed in agony. She pushed herself up as Faith went to her.

"You okay, Yi Ling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Yi Ling replied, "We need to catch up with Cain Murrow now. He has stolen all the rubies."

"What?!" Faith was shocked, "Then let's go!"

As Cain was about to run away, Tom caught up to him and whacked his face, making him drop the bag of rubies.

"You stupid cat!" Cain bellowed.

"How dare you injure Yi Ling!" Tom screamed, kicking Cain in the balls. Meanwhile, Faith and Yi Ling are fighting some Dark soldiers.

"Yi Ling, you should move first." Faith suggested, "That way, you can catch up to Cain. I'll handle the fighting here."

"But nobody's here to help you!"

"I'll lead them to someone from our team, so that he or she could help me. Get along and run!"

Yi Ling took one last look at Faith before nodding her head and running out of the window and out of the house.

Back outside the house, Tom continued to punch Cain as they fought to the cliff. Some Dark soldiers approached the two.

"It's many against one, Tom." Cain laughed, "I think you should give up going against me and let the world be in danger."

"Never in my life will I ever allow you to take over the world with the ruby weapon." Tom growled.

"You should've stayed at home and never come back to help!" Cain shouted, "That way, I would have an easier time getting the rubies!"

"I won't let you have your way!" Tom screamed. He then punched Cain's face. Some of the soldiers then held Tom back.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Tom tried to break free but it got tighter every time he struggled.

"I hate you, cat. You're such a nuisance." Cain said. Just then, Yi Ling came and saw Tom.

"Let go of Tom!" Yi Ling screamed, "He's innocent!" She was about to go forward when some of the soldiers held Yi Ling back.

"You'll see someone die today, Yi Ling." Cain said, "All these fights and deaths would be unnecessary if you would've just given me the rubies in the first place."

Cain then turned to his man, "Throw the cat off the cliff."

"No!" Yi Ling screamed and cried as she tried to break free of the tight clutches from the soldiers. The soldiers threw Tom off the cliff as he screamed in fear.

"His head will hit the floor first, and due to the hard impact, he'll die immediately." Cain smiled, "Good riddance."

"You crazy guy!" Yi Ling cried, "How can you kill someone and still give that happy look?"

"Yi Ling," Cain said, "Sometimes, in order to get what you want and need, you'll take out anything in your way. In this case, your team used all methods to go against me and Chihiro, and now I'm starting to win. Chihiro's taken her pill, so she'll become super strong. Soon, your team will crumble into ashes. Then we can rule this planet without any more interruptions."

"Men," Cain instructed the men holding Yi Ling, "Hold her tight. I'll kill her myself."

"You won't do that!" She growled.

"Yes I will."

As Tom is falling, he looked down and prayed that he'll survive. As if his wish came true, Vanellope's car appeared and he landed in it.

"Damn, right on time." Tom groaned.

"You sure bet." Vanellope smiled at him.

Cain took out a gun and aimed at Yi Ling's head.

"As I said earlier, I will kill anyone standing in my way." Cain said, "Too bad that's you. Although I really wanted to give you a chance to live, but I realize if I do, then I'm done for. You'll run away and find more friends to go against me. So I shall not be hesitant this time and kill you this instant."

Just as Cain reloaded his gun, Vanellope's green car appeared from nowhere. She drifted and made the car hit the guards holding Yi Ling. Yi Ling flew to the side too.

"Thanks, Van." Tom hopped out of the car.

"Vanellope." The kid sighed.

"Right, Vanellope. Help the others. I will take Cain down." Tom then took out his gun and tried to shoot Cain, but he dodged.

Both of them hid behind trees and waited for one to come out and shoot. Tom saw Cain peaking out for a while. He used this chance to shoot Cain, but the former quickly moved his head to the right.

Tom went to Cain and was about to pull the trigger when Cain kicked his gun away. Tom punched Cain in the face and tried snatching the gun from him.

"You'll never have the gun." Cain pushed Tom away. As Cain was about to shoot, Tom headbutts Cain in the stomach, both falling to the floor.

Tom used his left leg to kick Cain's gun away and whacked Cain on the face once more. As Tom was about to punch again, Cain pushed him away and threw him towards the cliff.

Tom was about to fight back when Cain held him up high by the neck tightly.

"Never have I seen such a stubborn person before, much less a cat." Cain said, "Give it up, Tom Cat. If you're meant to die, you'll die. Stop trying to change fate."

Yi Ling took Cain's gun and aimed at the right hand Cain's using to strangle Tom.

"This is the end of your life, Tom." Cain laughed evilly, "After I drop you and you die, I have one less enemy to go against. It definitely makes my life..."

As he was about to finish the sentence, Yi Ling pulled the trigger and shot Cain's right arm thrice. Cain groaned in pain as he loosen his grip on Tom.

Tom took this chance to kick Cain in the balls, making Cain let go of Tom. He slid under Cain and called out for Yi Ling to pass him the gun.

Tom took the gun and shot Cain thrice on his other arm and twice on his body.

"This sure is a twist, don't you say, Cain Murrow?" Tom asked.

"How...did...I..."

"You forgotten Yi Ling. She got your gun after I kicked it away." Tom grinned, "Now, to eliminate you, Cain. You've been a pain in my fucking ass."

Tom shot Cain's head thrice before kicking him down the cliff. Yi Ling then ran to Tom and hugged him while crying.

"I'm sorry I tried to send you back." She sobbed, "I didn't want you to die."

"I know your intentions are good." Tom used his fingers to run through her hair, "I love you, Yi Ling. Thanks for saving me."

"I love you too, Tom." She stopped hugging and cleared her tears, "By the way, how did you get here so fast? No one's in Earth to help you with the portal."

"Benedict didn't trust your choice, so he had the portal sent me to his van instead." Tom replied, "And that's the reason why he told me to shut up. So that no one will know I'm in the van."

"Smart Benedict." Yi Ling smiled, "He knew I couldn't survive without you. Physically and mentally."

Tom pulled Yi Ling into a warm, passionate kiss on the lips. They stayed there to enjoy the moment.

Meanwhole, Chihiro had defeated Benedict, and the Watterson siblings, so they were brought to Axerlod by Edward. Circle Tracker was the next one to get defeated.

He got thrown to the trees. The left side of his body got crushed and both of his front wheels are punctured.

"Frank Weight." Chihiro said, "Besides being an asshole, you are one hard motherfucker to kill. But now you're injured kinda badly, and I don't want to lose the chance to end your life with my magic right now."

She formed ball-like, giant, purple magic and aimed it at Circle Tracker.

"I'm done for." He thought. As the ball was about to hit him, Faith jumped in front of him and the magic hit Faith instead.

"Faith!" Circle Tracker crawled to her, "How can you do this?" As Chihiro was about to attack the both of them, the animatronics took some tree trunks and hit Chihiro with it. Bruno, Barney and BJ joined in by shooting Chihiro with his gun. Finn and Jane also joined in by shooting missiles at her. Chihiro went to fight the others instead and left Circle Tracker and Faith.

"This is the only way I could forgive myself for my sins." Faith said weakly, "I love you, Frank."

"Hang on there." Circle Tracker carried Faith and placed her on the top of his car. He dragged himself and tried pushing himself forward with the help of his two back wheels. He went to Edward.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked.

"Do you have a medicine that can stop her pain for now?" Circle Tracker asked worriedly, "I will bring her to the hospital as soon as I kill Chihiro."

"Unfortunately, no." Edward said, "Ask Axerlod to take care of her."

"Alright." Circle Tracker was about to move when Axerlod went to them, "Man, you need help. I saw you talking to Edward about it."

"Yeah. Can you help me take care of Faith?"

"Sure, mate." Axerlod took Faith.

"How's Holley?" Edward asked.

"She's up and steady." Axerlod said, "But it's bad news. I'll tell you later. I won't distract you from taking Chihiro down."

"Alright." Edward replied.

"I feel like a doctor or something." Axerlod said, "I'm taking care of so many people."

Tom and Yi Ling then ran to them.

"Any help you need?" Yi Ling asked.

"Well, not really. Only with Chihiro." Axerlod said, "All of the Dark soldiers are down."

"You're a nurse, right?" Circle Tracker asked.

"Used to be."

"Is there any way you can stop Faith from feeling pain? She's been bleeding on her hands and legs. Now she's been hit by a magic ball."

"Magic wounds, I can't help. But I will try to ease the pain from the wounds on the hands and legs."

"Tom, please help in the fighting." Edward said, "We need you this instant."

"Yi Ling, help Tom too." Axerlod said, "I can handle everything on my own. Peppa Pig's helping me take care of the people who are down. Leave Faith to her."

Back outside, the animatronics are pinned Chihiro down with the help of Finn, Jane and Bruno.

"Stupid woman, you'd better say where the Red Ruby is." Freddy growled, "Or you'll suffer a terrible fate."

"You think I'd go down like this?" Chihiro laughed, "You think I, Chihiro, will just lose?"

"Yes, you will." Finn said, "We're going to bring you down this instant."

"Like real." Chihiro hissed as she managed to get up despite being pinned down. She screamed and immediately, the people holding her fell back.

"Here's my ultimate weapon!" Chihiro shouted. Immediately, a giant appeared behind her.

"Isn't that...Jerry?" Barney asked.

"Holy fuckeroo." BJ cursed as a giant Jerry roared at them.

"He's Mutant Jerry." Chihiro said, "Don't let him bite you. Or you'll become mutant too."

Some blue and red magic then hit her. She turned around to see Cypher and Lexy attacking her.

"Assholes!" Chihiro grumbled, "Why is there so many assholes trying to kill me?"

"Get on with the work of defeating this beast!" Cypher told the team, "We'll hold Chihiro back!"

"I'm glad you're fine." Finn said.

"I always get up." Cypher then attacked Chihiro. Lexy joined in and shot red magic bullets at her.

"I got an idea, Edward." Benedict said.

"Idea? What kind of idea?"

"Look, we can win this battle by doing this." Benedict suggested, "I'll transfer my magic to you. That way, you'll have more magic power. Your two friends can distract Chihiro, and when she uses most of her power, you can sneak up and attack her."

"No, Benedict." Edward shook his head, "You're not going to sacrifice yourself. There's bound to be a way to do it."

"Between two choices, you are only able to choose one. You want me to survive or Chihiro to die?" Benedict asked.

"I want both..."

"Of course I know." Benedict patted his shoulder, "But sometimes, sacrifices got to be made. Once this is over, make sure to make a grand funeral for me."

"How are you able to sense if Chihiro uses most of her magic?"

"I have a special power that allows me to sense her magic power." Benedict replied, "Go on. I'll start transferring it you slowly so that it can be transferred safely. I'll send some to the two friends there too."

"You're a great friend, Ben." Edward smiled.

"I've never seen you smile since your wedding." Benedict smiled back, "Wish you success in defeating this bitch."

"I'll never forget you." Edward then ran off. Benedict chanted some commands before magic beams came out from his body and into Cypher, Lexy and Edward.

"What's those beams?" Lexy asked.

"My friend's giving you magic power to help you guys defeat Chihiro." Edward said.

Cypher crossed his arms, "Look, traitor, we ain't have words..."

"Work with me or Chihiro takes over the world." Edward said, "Trust me. I won't kill you."

"I'm not going to." Cypher said, "Bet this are dangerous beams."

"No, Cy. Listen to him." Lexy said, "I sense his sincerity in his voice."

"But..."

"So these beams give us more magic power?" Lexy asked Edward.

He nodded, "You two distract her by attacking her. Once she used up most of her power, I'll jump in and kill her."

"You got it." Lexy replied.

"But..."

"Shut up, Cy. If the rest of the team there are not attacking him, it means he's good." Lexy uttered.

"Good point." Cypher responded.

Meanwhile, Freddy got thrown onto the floor by Mutant Jerry. Mutant Jerry then used his left foot and stomped on Freddy.

"Freddy!" Yi Ling rushed to him, but Jerry used his hand to smack Yi Ling. Her body hit a tree. She groaned in pain.

"Quickly, you stupid idiotic cat!" Circle Tracker shouted to Tom, "Bring this big motherfucker down!"

"I can't!" Tom screamed, "He's my beat friend! I can't bear to kill him!"

"You can."

Tom looked at Jerry, then brought out his sword, "I'd never live to see this day. I'm sorry, Jerry."

Tom charged at Jerry as the giant ran towards him. Tom tried punching his leg, but Mutant Jerry did not feel any pain. Instead, Mutant Jerry kicked Tom to another tree.

"So much for that 'I don't dare to kill him' shit." Circle Tracker grumbled.

"Guys," Yi Ling pointed at Mutant Jerry's chest, "I see tubes connected to his body."

"So? What does that tell us?" Foxy asked.

"It means Mutant Jerry's carrying something." Finn replied, "Everybody, hold him down with some rope or something that could restrict him from moving. Some people will stay, some people have to move to the other side. Someone will then go to his back and see where the hell those tubes came from."

Finn equipped his grappling hook and threw it at Jerry's left arm. The hook managed to grab hold onto his left hand. Circle Tracker took out ropes from his bonnet and threw it around Mutant Jerry's right arm and leg.

Freddy got ropes from Circle Tracker and aimed it at Mutant Jerry's head before throwing it. It went around his head.

The rest of the animatronics, Barney, BJ, Jane and Bruno did the same and hooked at Mutant Jerry's arms, legs, head and body at the other side."

"Yi Ling and Tom," Finn instructed, "Take a knife each from my back of my car. Frank will help you with his trampoline. You two go up there and see if there's something that the tubes lead to."

A trampoline came out of Circle Tracker's top. Tom jumped on it and leaped out to Mutant Jerry. Tom managed to grab the right shoulder of the giant with his hands. He pulled himself to be on his shoulder.

He looked at Mutant Jerry's back and saw big tanks of purple-colored gas.

"Tom!" Yi Ling screamed. Tom turned back and saw Yi Ling grabbing onto Mutant Jerry's shoulders with only her right hand. As her hand was about to slip, Tom grabbed it and pulled her up.

"Pull back!" Finn reversed his car. Circle Tracker bit the rope and dragged himself behind. The animatronics moved back slowly.

"Guess we're late." Shank said as she arrived in Vanellope's car, "We gotta deal with the last few soldiers back there."

"Help us, girls." Freddy screamed, "Shoot this son of a bitch!"

"No problem." Shank reloaded her gun and started shooting at Mutant Jerry.

"Ropes." Freddy threw them to Vanellope.

"I get what you mean." Vanellope stood up from her driver seat and threw the ropes at Mutant Jerry. She got the ropes around Mutant Jerry's left shoulder.

She tied the ropes to the front of her car and reversed her car.

While they were tackling Mutant Jerry, Cypher and Lexy are still attacking Chihiro, in hopes of wasting her magic power.

"That magic pill must have some damn powerful effect on her." Lexy groaned, "Edward, can you ask how much of her power is left?"

"Ben, how much left?" Edward asked.

"75%." Benedict replied weakly.

"Fuck." Edward cursed, "We're here for ten minutes, yet we only killed a quarter of his power."

"Stop complaining and help us!" Cypher shouted.

Back at Mutant Jerry's side, he was restricted to move as the team is pulling him with ropes from both sides. The giant roared in pain and tried to wriggle free of the ropes.

"How do we destroy the tanks?" Yi Ling asked, "There are like three of them."

"We need more ropes!" Tom screamed. Freddy took more ropes from Circle Tracker with his empty hand. He swung his hand many times before throwing up. Tom slightly leaned forward and grabbed the rope.

"Can you do the job, Yi Ling?" Tom asked, "I'm sure if I was the one going down, we'd be going down because I'm heavy, and I know you can't carry me."

"Alright." Yi Ling tied ropes around her body.

"Jump down. I'll grab hold of the rope." Tom said.

"Wish me luck." Yi Ling said. Tom then kissed her cheeks, "Good luck." She then jumped off Mutant Jerry's shoulder. When she is nearby the first tank, Tom held the rope tightly, stopping the rope from falling further.

"Break the tanks with the knife, Yi Ling." Tom shouted from above. Yi Ling breathed in and out, "I'm just breaking the tanks. Take it easy."

"One more thing, Yi Ling!" Tom shouted, "Cover your nose when you break them!"

"Here goes nothing." She held the knife with her right hand and pinched her nose with her left hand. She then started stabbing the first tank until it broke.

"Good job." Tom smiled. He then slowly moved the rope down until Yi Ling was in the middle of the other two tanks.

Yi Ling stabbed the two tanks and soon enough, all the tanks broke. Mutant Jerry roared as he slowly started shrinking in side.

Tom quickly pulled Yi Ling up and untied the ropes. He then carried Yi Ling, jumped off Mutant Jerry, and landed on Circle Tracker's trampoline before landing on the floor, with Yi Ling on top of Tom.

"Tom!" Yi Ling turned to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tom huffed, "It's just a small height. What about you?"

"I'm fine too." Yi Ling replied. A few seconds later, Jerry shrank to his normal size. Everyone crowded around him.

"Mouse, you okay?" BJ asked.

"Somehow, yes." Jerry rubbed his head.

"Welcome back, buddy." Tom went to Jerry. Yi Ling hugged him, "I'm so glad you're fine."

Jerry looked at the team and bowed down, "I'm sorry I became Chihiro's dog for a while."

"It's okay." Finn replied, "You were forced to."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your apologizing prty, but we still have Chihiro." Bruno said, "Just to let you know."

Cypher and Lexy are still attacking Chihiro, who still seems energetic. Cypher stopped to catch a breath as he is tired, but got hit by Chihiro's magic. Lexy tried to help Cypher, but also got hit by Chihiro's magic. Lexy didn't have the energy to get up after that.

"What's the percentage left, Ben?" Edward asked.

"45%."

"Are you serious?" Edward asked. Chihiro then turned towards him, "I'll never die easily, Edward."

"Then it's up to me to kill you." Edward shot magic bullets at Chihiro. The first five bullets hit her, but she just dodged the rest. She formed a magic rocket and aimed it at Edward. He jumped to the right, making the rocket miss him.

"You asshole, I'll..." As Chihiro was about to finish her sentence, the rest of the team started attacking Chihiro with anything they have. Guns, tree trunks, ropes, and cars. Edward quickly hid behind the tree and waited for the right time to attack.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chihiro spent the next ten minutes trying to deal magic to the team.

"Ben, what's the percentage?" Edward asked.

"10%."

"Alright, my time has come." Edward got out of his hiding spot, and he saw most of the team worn out or injured. Only Finn, Vanellope, Bruno and Shank were left.

Edward shot magic bullets at Chihiro. She turned around and glared at him.

"Take the healing spell and heal the team. It's with Axerlod!" Edward shouted, "I'll take Chihiro down myself!"

"Well said, Edward!" Chihiro growled, "You deserve a chance to die for betraying me!" While Chihiro and Edward are fighting, Shank, Vanellope, Bruno and Finn slowly brought each teammate to Axerlod and helped him take the healing spell and syringe before injecting it into the injured team members' bodies.

Edward whacked Chihiro with his magic wand. Chihiro formed some magic snowballs and threw it at Edward, but he dodged.

"You betrayer!" Chihiro screamed, "How dare you gang up with your bunch of friends to try to trick me and kill me!"

"You killed my homeland! My parents! Forced me to do the shit I hate!" Edward growled, "You made me a different person! You even tortured my wife! How much more do you intent to do to me and my family?!"

"Much more torture!" She shouted as she shoots out a long magic beam. Edward created a magic shield and tried shielding himself from the attack, but the beam is so strong it's pushing him backwards slowly.

"I'm going to kill you this instant!" Chihiro roared, "You've been a pain in my ass for too long!"

"C'mon, Ed. Hold on." Edward told himself, "The world depends on me. If I die, Chihiro's going to rule this world."

Chihiro used more energy to strengthen the beam. Edward's shield starting forming cracks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Edward cursed. Chihiro laughed evilly and gave a mischievous smile as Edward is trying his best to go against the beam.

The cracks on the shield started becoming super obvious.

"You think because you got a whole team backing you up, that you could defeat me once and for all." Chihiro mocked Edward, "You stupid prick and useless fuck. Go to hell."

"Guess we're about to lose." That's what Edward thought. Until the beam started getting weaker, and Edward could finally move forward.

"Ben, what's the percentage?"

"0%..." Benedict huffed weakly.

"Good." Edward threw the shield away and send magic bullets at her. As Chihiro ran out of magic from her Magic Pill, she could only use her normal magic.

Edward thought, "I'll defeat this bitch quickly with you having transferred your magic powers to me." The rest of the team looked at Edward.

"Wonder if he could do it." Tom asked.

Edward took out his magic ball and rubbed on it.

"Chihiro, this is for destroying my homeland, killing my parents, and making me and my family suffer a hard life!" He shouted as a beam came out of the magic ball and went through Chihiro's body as she screamed in pain. A few seconds later, Edward stopped the beam by rubbing the magic ball once more.

Chihiro grabbed her stomach and fell onto the floor. Edward took his magic cane and walked to her.

"How..." Chihrio muttered weakly.

"Benedict provided me with power and your magic percentage." Edward replied, "Now, it's time to end your ruling era." He then held his cane up high and stabbed Chihiro's head with it.

Her body slowly turned into magic dust, which then dissolved into thin air. The team screamed in joy as they jumped up and down and roared in victory despite their injuries.

"Good job there, Edward." Jerry patted his shoulder, "You taught her a big lesson."

"Never knew you were this strong." Tom said.

Edward walked away from the team and walked to Benedict and kneeled down to him, "Thank you, Benedict."

"One more thing." He huffed as he created a portal and Mei Ren is thrown out of it. Yi Ling ran to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried you didn't appear." Yi Ling cried.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Mei Ren cried in her mother's arms, "I made you worried."

"It's okay. I should've know you couldn't take the blow."

"How..." Edward was stunned.

"Cypher saw her and kept her in his safe portal." Lexy explained, "Benedict is able to find Cypher's safe portal because he transferred power to him."

"Thank you, Benedict, for your contribution." Edward said, "Without you, we wouldn't have defeated Chihiro and Cain."

"It's not just me alone. It's a team effort." Benedict smiled weakly, "All of us did it. And I'm proud this team got to defeat Chihiro and Cain Murrow. Promise me you'll take care of yourselves when I'm not around.

"We will." Edward replied. Benedict then closed his eyes. Edward looked at Benedict with a sad look, tears forming in his eyes. The team members saw Edward and Benedict and looked at them with mournful faces as Benedict's body slowly turned into magic dust.

The next morning, Bruno switched the portal on in Benedict's laboratory. The team, except for Circle Tracker, Faith, Finn, and Holley, were in. He was about to send the animatronics home.

"This will lead you straight to your home." Bruno said to the animatronics, "Please refrain from telling anyone about this."

"Alright." Bonnie replied.

"I'm gonna miss ye' people." Foxy said, "It's been fun sticking around."

"Thank you, Freddy and friends, for helping us." Edward bowed.

"No problem." Freddy said, "Anytime you need us, just tell Bruno to give us a ring."

The team members waved goodbye as the animatronics stepped into the portal. Bruno then shut off the portal.

"Vanellope, Shank, I need to bring you back." Bruno said, "Get ready." Bruno then walked out of the room.

"It's been nice knowing this team." Shank said, "We won't forget you."

"Yeah, this is a team way too cool!" Vanellope exclaimed, "I hope we'd meet again!"

"I'm sure we will." Tom said. Vanellope then hugged every team member.

"If I ever come back again, can I meet Circle Tracker?" Vanellope asked, "I heard he's a talking car, and he's one cool car."

"We'll see." Yi Ling said.

Shank and Vanellope then waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

"Let's go celebrate, guys!" BJ said, "It's been long since we last got together."

"We'll pass." Leila said, "Me, Jane, Axerlod, Cypher and Lexy will check on Holley and Faith to see if they're okay."

"Alright, go ahead and do your things then." Jerry said.

Tom, Yi Ling, Jerry, Barney, BJ, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Peppa Pig and Edward went to the cemetery to visit the graves of Spike, Haribo and Benedict.

"We all missed you." Tom said to Spike's grave, "We wish you had a good time up there."

"How are you doing up there?" Yi Ling said to Haribo's grave, "I hope you are having fun. I'm sorry that I'm the cause of your death. But now Cain and Chihiro are dead, so you may rest in peace."

"You are such a great person, Ben." Edward said to Benedict's grave, "Rest in peace."

In the hospital, Circle Tracker is calling his aunt X-Trail.

"...Okay, Aunt. Thanks for telling me what I needed to know." Circle Tracker then ended the call and looked at the unconscious Faith, lying on the bed in her ward.

Circle Tracker used his wheels to softly hold Faith's hands. She then slowly opened her eyes and woke up.

"Faith!" Circle Tracker hugged her, "I'm so glad you're alive. Why did you take that blow for me?"

Faith adjusted her bed and looked at Circle Tracker, smiling, "It's because I love you. I didn't want you to die."

"You could've died, Faith. I wouldn't want my beautiful wife to die because of me." Circle Tracker said, "I'll feel guilty."

"Chihiro and my father are defeated?"

Circle Tracker nodded, "By the way, I'm sorry, Faith."

"Sorry? For what?" Faith asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for being too rash to divorce you." Circle Tracker looked at her, "I never heard the full story from you and assumed you wanted to kill my mother. I'm really, really sorry, and please forgive me for my mistakes. I love you, Faith Murrow. Will you still be my wife?"

Faith nodded with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I killed your mother, Frank." Faith cried uncontrollably, "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I know." Circle Tracker held in his tears, "I understand."

They then stopped hugging and Circle Tracker cleared the tears from Faith's eyes.

"Don't cry anymore." Circle Tracker said. Faith smiled at him.

"I'll visit Holley for a while later." Circle Tracker told Faith, "Are you able to cope on your own for a while?"

"Of course." Faith replied, "You need not be present every time."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to accompany my wife." Circle Tracker said, "Is that wrong?"

"Nope, that's not wrong." Faith then kissed Circle Tracker on the lips, "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later, Faith." He then drove out of Faith's ward and into Holley's ward. He saw Finn sitting beside Holley's bed, looking down on the floor.

"Finn, is Holley fine?" Circle Tracker asked. Finn looked up at him and replied, "She's physically fine, but there's a big problem."

"What's it?"

Holley looked at Circle Tracker, "Who are you?"

Circle Tracker looked at Finn with shock, "What about you?"

Finn looked at Holley, "Please tell me this is all a joke. Please tell me you remembered me."

"I already told you, mister." Holley said, "I don't know you at all."

Circle Tracker sighed and looked at Finn, who isn't having it any better.

In the evening, in Singapore, in a house in Choa Chu Kang, a girl and a woman are watching television shows.

Someone then knocked on the door. The woman switched the television off and took out a gun.

"Stay behind me, Morgan." The woman said as she slowly crept to the door and looked through the peephole.

Upon looking through it, she dropped her gun and opened the door. Edward stood there, smiling at them.

"Pa!" Morgan ran to him and hugged him. The woman smiled and hugged Edward too.

"I miss you, Edward." The woman said.

"I miss you too, Audrey." Edward replied.

"Audrey," Edward stopped hugging, "Cain and Chihiro are dead."

"Really?" She asked happily, "That's great, Eddy!"

"I was wondering if you'd attend my friend's birthday party in her house." Edward said, "You guys can move to my place now. It's safe to move now, since the two assholes are dead."

"You sure you're not dating her?" Audrey asked mischievously.

"She has a boyfriend, Audrey." Edward kissed her cheeks, "Besides, I won't run away from my wife. My wife's too pretty for me."

"You're so mushy." Audrey blushed as her cheeks turned red, "But your friend's house is at Fan Made Island, right? How are we going to get there?"

"We'll wait for my professor friend's disciple." Edward said, "He's sending my teammates back to Fan Made Island, their homeland. He'll pick us up later."

Later that night in Yi Ling's house, she organized a party for the defeat of Chihiro and Cain. Tom, Jerry, Barney, BJ, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Peppa Pig, Edward, Audrey, and Morgan attended the party

"I will never forget this moment, where the team has brought Chihiro and Cain down." BJ said, "That shows I'm strong."

"You didn't do much, mister." Gumball teased him.

"Oh, did you?" BJ asked.

"He doesn't need to help the world to show that he's strong." Peppa patted Gumball's shoulder, "He helped me, and that shows it."

"Disgusting." BJ muttered.

Barney, Darwin, and Anais are playing poker while Mei Ren and Morgan are looking. Barney drew a card and looked at his cards.

"Your turn, Darwin." Barney told him. He looked at his cards and slammed them down, screaming, "Give me your money!" His cards were two aces.

"What the hell?" Anais was surprised, "How the hell is that possible?"

"It's called skills."

"And my turn did not even start."

"Darwin has luck, not skills." Barney said.

"Can you teach us how to play, Uncle Barney?" Mei Ren asked.

"Me too." Morgan joined in the conversation.

"You're not telling your parents about this, right?" Barney asked.

"They won't know if we don't say anything." Morgan said.

"Agreed." Mei Ren said.

Edward and Audrey are talking with Tom, Jerry, and Yi Ling.

"You must be Edward's wife, Audrey." Yi Ling shook hands with Audrey, "I'm Yi Ling, and I'm Mei Ren's mother and Edward's friend."

"If Edward ever did anything bad to you during your lifetime, let me apologize on his behalf." Audrey said, "He was forced to do so."

"We understand, actually." Tom said, "Edward told us about it fully after the defeat of the two villains."

"He's a great guy." Audrey said, "It's just that darned Chihiro."

"We all know, Audrey." Yi Ling replied, "We've seen it with our eyes."

"I should be the one apologizing, Aud." Edward said, "Why did you do that?"

"I feel really bad. After all, you once went against them, didn't you?" Audrey stated.

"As you said, it's all in the past." Jerry smiled, "He's good now, so we let bygones be bygones."

"Thank you so much, guys." Edward said, "I'm glad you don't see me as a bad person anymore."

"We all know how it feels to get threatened and to do the things you don't like." Yi Ling responded, "You will join our team, will you?"

"It's an honor." Edward said. The five of them laughed.

"Alright, let the two lovebirds be alone." Jerry said.

"Who?" Audrey asked. Edward pointed to Tom and Yi Ling.

"But..." Yi Ling was about to finish her sentence when she got interrupted by Jerry.

"Go outside and take a breather with Tom." Jerry suggested, "Have some time together. Don't let us get in the way."

"Alright." Yi Ling stood up, "I'll see you later."

"Enjoy yourselves." Edward said.

"We will." Tom said before holding Yi Ling's hand and walking out of the house.

"Such a cute couple." Jerry thought.

Yi Ling and Tom sat on the grass patch while holding hands.

"I love moments like this." Tom said.

"Me too." Yi Ling uttered.

"After all this fighting, we'd finally get a rest." Tom turned to Yi Ling, "It was harder than defeating Edward."

"I know. I feel the same way too. I'm relieved we get to rest."

"Yi Ling, you do know how much I love you, don't you?" Tom asked. Yi Ling smiled and pinched his cheeks, "Of course I do. A lot, right?"

"Not just that." Tom said, "Even if the world were to go against you, I'll be by your side. Even though there are many pretty girls in this world, I'd only choose you. Even if I have to die protecting you, I'd gladly do that."

"Please don't talk about dying here, Tom."

"Alright." Tom softly rubbed her head. Yi Ling then pointed at a star in the sky.

"There's a star in the sky." She said, "Let's make a wish, Tom."

"I wish I'd spend the rest of my life with my favorite girl Yi Ling." Tom said.

"I wish to be with Tom Cat forever." Yi Ling smiled at Tom.

Tom then pulled Yi Ling close to his face, "I love you, Yi Ling."

"I love you too, pussycat." Yi Ling whispered. Tom then pulled Yi Ling into a kiss. With their lips pressing against each other, they stayed in that position as midnight falls.

**The End**

**Written By: FallenVengeance**

**Story by: 215Productions & FallenVengeance**

**Based on characters from:**  
Tom and Jerry  
The Amazing World Of Gumball  
Barney & Friends  
Disney Cars  
Disney Wreck-It Ralph  
Fighting Spiders  
Five Nights At Freddy's  
LINE Let's Get Rich  
Circle Tracker: Hotwheels Origins  
Circle Tracker: Fan Made Island  
Hotwheels  
Doki Doki Literature Club  
Saenai Heroine No Sodatekata  
Driver San Francisco  
Brave Frontier  
Brave Frontier 2  
Peppa Pig

**Cast:**  
Jasper Thomas as Tom Cat  
Gerald Jinx as Jerry Mouse  
Kimberly Chia as Yi Ling  
KC as Mei Ren  
Cory Michael Smith as Edward  
FallenVengeance as Frank Weight/Circle Tracker/Summoner Cain  
Drake as Cain Murrow  
Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz  
John Cena as Jonathan Liousine  
Benedict Cumberbatch as Professor Benedict  
KSI as Daniel Weight/ Red Circle Tracker  
Charlize Theron as Chihiro  
Tom Holland as Bruno Hills  
Gal Gadot as Shank  
Bob West as Barney  
Patty Wirtz as BJ  
Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson  
Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson  
Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson  
Harley Bird as Peppa Pig  
Freddy Fazbear as himself  
Bonnie as himself  
Foxy as himself  
Chica as herself  
Toy Freddy as himself  
Toy Bonnie as himself  
Toy Chica as herself  
Mangle as herself  
Ariana Grande as Jane  
FTW as Faith Murrow  
Sandra Bullock as Leila Sharan  
Michael Caine as Finn McMissile  
Eddie Izzard as Sir Miles Axerlod  
Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell  
Meryl Streep as X-Trail  
Matt Damon as Cypher  
Cameron Diaz as Lexy  
Quacker as himself  
LL as Lynette  
Rebecca Lim as the nurse attending Haribo  
Haribo as himself  
Spike The Dog as himself  
Monika DDLC as herself  
Rihanna as Note/Mrs Weight  
J.K. Simmons as George Weight  
Jin Yi Ji as Ginger Chen/ Frank's grandmother  
Cedric The Entertainer as Cardrick  
Kiyono Yasuno as Megumi Kato  
Saori Ōnishi as Eriri Spencer Sawamura  
Ai Kayano as Utaha Kasumigaoka  
Tilith as herself  
Seria as herself  
Rin as herself  
Lugina as himself  
John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph  
Desmond Tan as Desmond Murrow  
Gucci Mane as Dave Powers  
Angel Lin as Audrey  
S.A. as Morgan  
G-Eazy as Gerald  
Yo Gotti as Mario  
YBN Nahmir as Nicholas

**Music Used:**  
"1942" - **Theme Song**  
Performed by G-Eazy, Yo Gotti & YBN Nahmir

"God is a woman" - **Co Theme Song**  
Performed by Ariana Grande

"情非得已" -** Co Theme Song**  
Performed by Harlem Yu

"Danger"  
Performed by Migos & Marhsmello

"Black & Chinese"  
Performed by Huncho Jack

"Dubai S**t"  
Performed by Huncho Jack & Offset

"Gucci Flip Flops"  
Performed by Bhad Bhabie & Lil Yachty

"Cocky"  
Performed by A$AP Rocky, Gucci Mane, 21 Savage & London On Da Track

"Bounce Out With That"  
Performed by: YBN Nahmir

"Patek Water"  
Performed by Future, Young Thug & Offset

"Jumpman"  
Performed by Drake & Future

"I Know"  
Performed by Big Sean & Jhene Aiko

"H.O.L.Y."  
Performed by Florida Georgia Line

"24K Magic"  
Performed by Bruno Mars

"Let Me Love You"  
Performed by DJ Snake & Justin Bieber

"False Alarm"  
Performed by The Weeknd

"Last Of The Real"  
Performed by Hi-Rez, Chris Webby & Futuristic

"Lamborghini"  
Performed by KSI &

"0 to 100/ The Catch Up"  
Performed by Drake

"Heart Of Courage"  
Performed by Two Steps From Hell

"Protectors of the Earth"  
Performed by Two Steps From Hell

"Attention"  
Performed by Rich Brian & Offset

"Fight Song"  
Performed by Rachel Plattern

"Don't Let Me Down"  
Performed by The Chainsmokers & Daya

"That's Why You Go Away"  
Performed by Michael Learns To Rock

"Blue Cat Blues"  
Performed by Scott Bradley

_FallenVengeance do not own the songs. The respective singers do._

Special Thanks:  
Metro Goldwyn Mater  
Disney  
Cartoon Network  
215Productions  
Ubisoft  
Mattel  
Gumi  
Netmarble  
Scott Cawthon  
Hit Entertainment

**And a BIG thank you to all my readers**

**A 215Productions & FallenVengeance Collaboration**

—

It was a normal day in Litwak's arcade. All the games were working. Everything was smooth, with the game characters moving to each other's games after work. Wreck-It Ralph was about to visit Vanellope, who is in the internet.

It's been two months since he had last seen her. He had already missed her, but he just have to get used to it. At least he get to see her. This made their friendship stronger too. Seeing each other less often means cherishing their time together.

"You're visiting Vanellope?" Fix-It Felix asked.

"Yeah," Ralph nodded, "It's her break time anyway. I want to check up on her and how she's doing."

"Ralph, let me ask you a question." Felix asked, "Do you like Vanellope?"

"What do you mean? Of course I like her! She's friendly, cute, and she's my best friend..."

"I mean romantically."

Ralph kept quiet for a while, then shook his head, "Not really. Anyway, I've got to go now. I don't want to keep Vanellope waiting. I'll see you later."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Felix waved goodbye before Ralph entered the Wifi plug.

In Slaughter Race, Vanellope, who is sleeping in a warehouse, woke up from a nightmare. She had dreamt of Ralph not visiting her anymore and instead seeing someone else.

Shank opened the door of the warehouse, "Time to wake up, V. Players are already waiting for us."

"Alright." She groaned. She loved being in Slaughter Race, but being in this internet game has changed her lifestyle completely. In the arcade, she would work from the morning to the evening, and she would rest in the night, drinking with Ralph and talking cock all day until the next morning. In Slaughter Race, she can only take breaks at random intervals, for players can come in anytime. But she loved the exhilarating racing and circuit too, and of course, she would frequently miss her friend. Still she could see him once every two months.

She got into her car and Shank did the same. As they were about to drive off, a car appeared behind them.

"That must be a player." Shank pointed at the car behind her, "Let's catch him, V."

"Let's go!" Vanellope stepped on the accelerator and raced after the guy. Shank followed behind.

Ralph was waiting outside her game, sitting on a bench. He looked around and saw the Ebay building tumbling down, blocking some way for internet users to travel.

"What just happened?" Ralph rubbed his eyes to see if they were playing tricks on him. To his horror, as he was rubbing, the Buzzztube building was destroyed. Lasers started shooting through it.

"What's happening?" He stood up slowly and looked at the two demolished buildings. Back in Slaughter Race, the game started to glitch.

"What's happening, Shank?" Vanellope asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Shank replied, "The game hasn't glitched this much since the first time it did."

"Ever since we chased that player, not only did we not catch him, the game started going crazy and haywire. Is it because of me?"

"No, V." Shank comforted her, "It's not, don't worry. Anyway, we got to get out of here."

"Got it." Vanellope quickly drove off after Shank. They managed to get out of the exit as the game shut down and started rebooting.

"Damn. We made it out alive." Shank said.

"Yeah, we did." Vanellope huffed. She had never been this active before. Hundreds of cars then surrounded them.

"Who are all these guys?" Shank got out of her car, "Vanellope, you stay in your car."

"Okay." Vanellope replied with fear in her voice. Shank walked to the cars as a man walked out of a car and went to her.

"I'm here for Vanellope von Schweetz." The man said to Shank, "I've searched some places, and have concluded that she's here. If she shows herself, and we take her away, we'll leave you and your friends alone."

"Vanellope is my friend too." Shank growled, "If you want to get her, then you have to get me first."

"Are you serious?" The man laughed, "You have no idea of who I am, don't you?"

"No. Never heard of you or seen you." Shank shook her head. The man took out a gun and shot Shank's head. Her lifeless body fell onto the floor.

"Shank!" Vanellope got out of the car and looked at the horrific scene as the man grinned at the now-dead woman.

"I've given you a warning. You didn't listen. So don't blame me for it." The man then turned towards Vanellope.

"You've finally showed yourself, after you seen your friend get killed." The man chuckled, "That's hilarious. Aren't friends supposed to help each other anyway?"

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked with a fearful tone.

"You don't need to know. Bruno Hills must've told you something about the weapon." The man said, "Tell me where the weapon is, and I'll consider letting you go."

"Why would I tell you?" Vanellope screamed at the man, "You're a bad guy. And Mr Hills told me not to tell them to anyone with an evil intent like you."

"You know what?" The man took out some ropes, "You got big guts, girl. But too bad I've to force your mouth to open. It's like forcing a baby to eat vegetables."

He swung the rope and aimed it at Vanellope. The ropes went around Vanellope's body and tied her hands and body together.

"This is a glitch-free rope. It fix glitches." The man smiled.

"Let me go!" Vanellope screamed as the man pulled her closer.

"Let's go." The man pushed Vanellope into a car and got into the driver seat of the same car.

"Wait there!" Ralph ran to them angrily, "Let Vanellope go!"

**A 2019 FallenVengeance works**


End file.
